Vivre au jour le jour
by tal'aura
Summary: Suite de 24 heures dans la vie de Bella, un an plus tard Edward revient et leurs vie commence enfin.
1. Un an plus tard, 24 mai 10 :00 et 12:00

**Voici la suite de 24 heures dans la vie de Bella le lien en dessous est la première partie.  
**

.net/s/5472544/1/24_heures_dans_la_vie_de_Bella

J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire autant que l'autre. j'attends vos reviews pour continuer.

* * *

**Un an plus tard, 24 mai**

**Entre 10 :00 et 12 :00**

J'avais réussi mon université, la cérémonie d'hier, m'avait causé de la gêne. Alice avait été folle de joie, au fait que nous allons retourner à Forks lundi matin, nous étions samedi et je me levais à peine de ma nuit, une nuit agitée des évènements de la veille. Je sortie de ma chambre et allai prendre une douche pour mieux me réveiller. J'en étais encore épuisée de la fête donné par mon amie, ah cette Alice! Si ça n'avait pas été que de moi, j'aurais dormi toute la journée, mais je ne pouvais pas. Une fois sortie de la douche j'allai m'habiller, je me rendis par la suite à la cuisine. Alice y était encore, une tasse de café à la main. Elle me sourit quand elle m'aperçut.

- Il y a longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu sourire de la sorte, la dernière fois remonte à il y a un an. Tu es éblouissante ce matin Bella.

- Merci Alice! Et toi, tu t'es levée tard?

- Oui, ma fête donnée hier m'avait exténuée, j'ai jamais dormis autant.

Je ricanai. Elle me donna une tasse de café, j'en bu une gorgée et je m'assis devant une assiette remplie de pâtisseries. Je n'avais pas faim, j'étais trop énervée, car aujourd'hui c'était une journée spécial dans ma vie.

- Tu vas chercher Edward aujourd'hui?

Je la regardai tout sourire.

- Non demain matin.

- Tu dois être folle de joie.

Je regardai ma bague de fiançailles.

- Oui, plus que tout, il m'a tellement manqué et dans deux mois nous serons mariés.

- Oui, je suis trop contente pour toi Bella, je crois, en juillet?

- Oui, le 16 juillet.

- Tu sais que j'ai déjà commencé à chercher pour la déco?

- Non, je ne savais pas.

- Si tu veux on pourra aller voir ensemble.

- Alice, je ne crois pas que je pourrais…

Elle me coupa net.

- Bella, c'est à toi à choisir, pas à moi. Vu que tu n'aimes pas le magasinage, j'ai déjà trouvé plusieurs couleurs à te faire montrer.

- C'est gentil Alice, merci.

- Edward aimerait peut être en parler avec nous Bella.

- Oh! Justement, j'avais oublié!

- Quoi?

- Il veut que tu sois avec moi pour la Webcam tout à l'heure. Il veut te parler avant d'arriver demain.

- Cool! On va pouvoir lui demander son avis. À quelle heure?

- Là il est 1 heure du mat là bas, donc il m'a dit qu'il allait se réveiller vers 5 heures pour nous parler.

- Il ne sera pas épuisé?

- T'inquiète, il n'a pas fêté autant que nous. Comme tu sais, il lui reste encore un an d'université.

- Ah oui, tu m'en avais parlé l'an passé. Il va faire son stage et sa dernière année à Forks.

- Oui.

- Il part quand pour venir ici?

- Il m'a dit que son vol est à 16 heures, il sera à 7 heures à l'aéroport demain.

Alice fronça un sourcil.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il va être exténué à son arrivé? Surtout qu'il doit se lever très tôt pour nous parler.

- T'inquiètes, il va dormir dans l'avion et il nous parlera pas trop longtemps.

- Si tu le dis.

Je pris finalement un croissant et mordis dedans. Alice me regarda avec un drôle d'air, comme ci j'avais quelque chose qui dépassait au coin de ma bouche. Je lui répondis.

- Quoi?

- Rien… (elle hésita) tu veux qu'on parle d'autre chose, comme genre de toi et Edward dans vos débuts? J'aimerais en savoir plus sur votre relation, vous êtes si discrets, je n'avais jamais vu Edward comme ça avant ta rencontre. Il a… grandement changé depuis ta rencontre.

- Oh! Tu veux tout savoir?

- Non pas tout à fait. Plus précisément le moment où tu as décidée qu'il était le garçon parfait pour toi. J'ai un blanc tu vois (elle sourit) Je ne me souviens que de la fois où tu m'as dit qu'il n'était qu'une amourette. J'en ai perdu des bouts Bella.

Je lui souris, je me rappelais parfaitement le moment où j'avais appris à Alice que je sortais avec son frère et qu'il était un copain d'adolescente. Je lui dictai le tout comme si nous y étions encore. Mais je commençai par la fois où je lui avais annoncé que je sortais avec son frère.

_Au diner Edward m'avait demandé d'être sa petite amie, j'avais hésité, plus que de dire oui, avant d'accepter sa demande. Il était bien et gentil, je devais l'annoncer à Alice, avant que son frère ne le fasse. Je me rendis chez les Cullen. C'est Alice qui m'ouvrit, les yeux rouges et le nez coulant. Mon sourire s'effaça et je la regardai un moment._

_- Oh! Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller mieux, tu es pire que moi et Edward._

_- Bustement… b'ai chobbai les bôtres! Le Biens et celui d'Edward en bêmbe bemps._

_Je ricanai à l'intérieur de moi, je lui souris faiblement._

_- J'ai besoin de te parler._

_- Oui, bu beux! Bu bas beut être be rebonter le boral. _

_Elle me fit entrer et on se dirigea à sa chambre, elle était juste à côté de celle d'Edward._

_- Ton frère n'est pas rentré?_

_- Non! Il beux pas attraber bon truc!_

_- Mais il l'a déjà eu!_

_- De sais, bais il croit bas que se soit le bêmbe truc._

_- Ah! C'est bien Edward ça!_

_- oui!_

_Alice s'assit sur son lit, je m'installai à côté d'elle._

_- Justement… je viens te voir à propos de ton frère…_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il a?_

_- Rien du tout. C'est à propos de moi surtout._

_- Non! Il a bas fait ça?_

_- Si! J'ai accepté!_

_- Non!!! _

_Je baissai les yeux, pour éviter son regard._

_- Je l'aime Alice, Edward m'a ouvert les yeux aujourd'hui._

_Elle soupira._

_- Bu es la bremière qui accebte une de ses demandes._

_- Je sais._

_- Bais, tu sais que ça ne durera bas longtemps._

_- Oui, je sais… _

_J'osai enfin la regarder._

_- Je suis jeune et il est mon premier amour, si tu t'inquiètes pour moi, il n'y a pas de raison. Je veux lui donner sa chance et pour le moment je l'aime. Il n'est qu'après tout une amourette de jeunesse._

_- Oui si bu le dis._

Alice se leva et alla posai la vaisselle dans l'évier. Elle se retourna et resta debout, me fixant un moment.

- Cette histoire je la connais par cœur Bella, Vous m'avez filé votre trucs durant des semaines et je ne veux pas m'en rappeler. Moi ce qui m'intéresse, c'est le comment et le pourquoi tu es resté avec lui. Tu disais qu'il n'était qu'une amourette, y'a surement un truc en lui qui t'as attiré à l'époque.

- Oui surement!

Je savais parfaitement c'était quoi, et jamais je ne l'avais dit à Alice. Pourtant, elle m'avait tout dévoilé ce qui la concernait avec Jasper. Ce que j'avais toujours trouvé bizarre, c'est qu'elle se soit amourachée du fils de ses parents adoptifs. Edward et Alice étaient des Masen de naissance, à l'âge d'un an, ils ont étés adoptés après la mort de leurs parents. Une triste histoire. Jasper et Rosalie n'avaient que deux mois de moins qu'eux. Mes amis étaient pratiquement les enfants de Carlisle et Esmée. Une connexion entre Alice et Jasper c'était fait et ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment ça c'était produit. Entre moi et Edward c'était différent. J'avais mis du temps à me rendre compte qu'il était l'homme parfait pour moi, jusqu'à ce que je me rendre compte qu'il m'aimait vraiment.

Alice vint se rassoir à côté de moi. Elle me sortit de la pensée.

- Et alors?

- Oui, pardon. Si je suis encore avec Edward aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il est plus ce qu'il croit être et que ce que tu crois qu'il est.

- Ah bon?

- Edward est le plus merveilleux des garçons! Je le vois dans son regard et ça depuis l'âge de 15 ans. Les yeux ne mentent pas Alice.

- Je sais.

- J'ai découvert plein de trucs à propos d'Edward que les autres hommes n'ont surement pas que lui il a. Et je suis heureuse que ce soit moi qu'il a choisi. Ton frère Alice, n'est pas ce que tu crois, il est tout sauf un aguicheur et un harcelant, comme tu osais le dire par le passer. Il est protecteur, attentionné, se préoccupe de moi, je passe avant lui tu sais. Il fait tout pour que je sois heureuse et ça depuis l'adolescence. Il est magnifique, intéressant. Jamais il n'a levé la main sur moi, jamais il ne m'a engueulé. Il ne me refuse jamais rien où du moins il me le fait savoir quand il ne veut pas, mais gentiment. Il est cajoleur et il sait comment si prendre pour me rassurer, me consoler. Il est tout, sauf méchant et au lit, il me prouve qu'il m'aime.

- Tu m'en apprends Bella, je ne le savais pas autant aimant.

- Oui et je suis sûr que Jasper l'es autant et je crois maintenant comprendre pourquoi tu es avec lui. Il est exactement comme Edward, mais en plus timide.

- Non, il est exactement comme Edward, réservé et timide. Ils ont grandi ensemble, ils ont appris à s'entraider et ils ont eut le même exemple.

- Oui c'est vrai.

Je souris. Je me levai et allai au réfrigérateur, je commençais à avoir faim, même si je venais de grignoter un croissant. Je me pris des œufs et je me les fis cuir en omelettes, j'en proposai à Alice qui refusa. Elle se leva et alla à la salle de bain. Je mangeai tranquillement avant d'aller faire un tour à l'extérieur.

Je sortis et je me dirigeai sur la rue Ste-Catherine à la recherche d'un magasin original, je n'avais jamais fait de magasinages avant aujourd'hui. J'étais trop énerver à l'idée qu'Edward arriverait le lendemain. Je longeai la rue, rêvassant à mon amour. J'avais finalement trouvé ce que je cherchais après de longues minutes de recherche. Je remis mes écouteurs sur les oreilles et fis _play_ à mon ipod. Je n'entendais que la musique dans mes oreilles.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne tourne sur University pour me rendre à mon condo. Au coin de la rue, deux mains m'attrapèrent par la taille, la musique dans mes oreilles ne l'avait pas vue venir. Par réflexe et protection, je lançai mon sac de son objet dur par en arrière, frappant ainsi mon agresseur, je l'avais attrapé de plus belle, mon ipod pris aussi le champ en allant s'écraser à mes pieds, les écouteurs suivirent. Les deux mains me lâchèrent et j'entendis un ouille, que je connaissais bien. Je fis volte face et je me retrouvai nez à nez avec mon fiancé! J'apposai une main sur ma bouche, regrettant immédiatement le geste que j'avais commis deux secondes plus tôt.

- Oh non!!!

Je me sentais impuissante, désolante et abrutis tout en même temps. Edward se tenait l'œil et son autre œil vert m'observait avec affolement. J'étais plus qu'affolé moi aussi. Avec une vitesse phénoménale, mes mains lâchèrent le sac et allèrent empoigner le visage d'Edward et avec désolation je lui embrassai le bout de son nez. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues de désolation encore.

- Je suis… désolé… je ne t'ai pas entendu… arriver. Maudit soit cette musique! J'ai… j'ai… j'ai pas voulu te blesser… pardonne-moi!

J'étais paniqué, je m'en voulais terriblement. Il ne me répondit pas de suite, à cause du choc de sa blessure. Je déposai ma main sur celle qui tenait son œil. Je l'enlevai doucement pour regarder les dégâts que je lui avais causés.

- Oh mon dieu!

Son œil était plus que rouge, je lui avais fait un œil au beurre noir! Je me sentais réellement mal, j'avais agressé l'amour qui n'avait jamais levé la main sur moi. Mon regard et mon expression disaient tout.

- Bella ce n'est rien, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû apparaitre devant toi. Tu es pardonné amour.

Il me serra par la suite fort dans ses bras, me caressant le dos. Je le serrai moi aussi.

- Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi!

- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien, tu es pardonné.

Il me lâcha pour me prendre le visage entre ses mains et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres et me sourit par la suite. Je réalisai que maintenant Edward était réellement auprès de moi et que je n'avais pas à attendre au lendemain. Je n'avais plus à languir jusqu'à dimanche. Je lui souris à mon tour et c'est alors qu'il comprit que j'avais finalement repris mes esprits. Il m'empoigna avec fougue mes lèvres de ses lèvres et passa sa langue avec la mienne pour m'embrasser avec fougue et passion. Je lui fourrageai mes mains dans ses cheveux.

- Edward, je suis si heureuse de te voir!

- Et moi donc! J'ai voulu te faire une surprise.

- Et c'est gagné!

Je ramenai Edward à la maison, Alice va être contente de le voir. J'ouvris la porte d'entrer. Alice n'était pas au salon, j'espérais qu'elle n'était pas sortit voir Jasper. Je lâchai la main d'Edward.

- Attends là, je vais chercher Alice.

- D'accord.

Je la trouvai dans sa chambre, sa porte était ouverte, elle était entrain de se coiffer.

- Alice?

- Oh Bella! T'étais où?

- Sur la rue Ste-Catherine. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et il attend au salon.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Bon qui sait que t'a amené encore?

- Viens, il veut te voir.

Elle me regarda plein de questions et se leva pour se diriger au salon. Je la suivis, elle bloqua carrément à la vue de son frère.


	2. 24 mai entre midi et 15 :00

**Merci pour vos reviews, contente qu'elle vous plaise.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Entre midi et 15 :00**

Alice était toujours planté devant Edward, non pas parce qu'elle était surprise de le voir, mais parce qu'il avait un œil… blessé. Edward ne broncha pas non plus, il l'observait à savoir ce qu'elle faisait là, s'en rien faire. Alice fini par dire quelque chose au bout de quelques minutes. À mon avis, elle essayait de se faire des scénarios à un comment il s'était fait ça.

- Edward, je suis contente de te voir.

À ce que j'avais pu comprendre, elle ne voulait pas aborder le sujet.

- Que nous vaut ton retour si tôt?

Il me regarda au lieu de regarder Alice, moi-même je venais de me rendre compte au pourquoi il était là.

- Mon avion a été devancé de plusieurs heures, comme je ne voulais pas prendre celui de, dans une semaine, j'ai pris celui-ci, donc je suis revenue sans bagage, j'avais pas le temps de paqueter le tout.

- Oh! Fit Alice.

- Oh! Fis-je à mon tour.

Alice s'approcha de son frère et déposa un doigt près de sa blessure, pour en admirer les dégâts, je l'avais vraiment pas manqué. Il grimaça de douleur, elle l'avait à peine touché.

- En te voyant Edward sans bagages, j'avais cru que tu t'étais fait attaqué et qu'on te les avait volé. La personne qui t'a fait ça ne ta pas manqué.

Edward me regarda et me sourit, Alice se retourna pour me fixer, je levai un doigt en l'air et je m'empourprai et d'une toute petite voix je lui lançai.

- Je suis coupable.

Je baissai les yeux et Alice soupira.

- C'est pas toi ce matin qui m'a dit que tu avais le meilleur mec parce qu'il n'a jamais levé la main sur toi? Bravo Bella!

Je regardai Edward, ne sachant plus quoi répondre, je m'en voulais terriblement. Mon amoureux s'approcha de moi et me prit par la taille et m'embrassa le dessus du crâne.

- Elle n'y ait pour rien Alice, c'est ma faute, j'aurais pas dû lui faire peur.

Alice nous regarda un après l'autre, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que son frère se ramasse dans cet état. Elle fronça finalement un sourcil.

- Mais bon, je veux pas le savoir.

Edward m'embrassa encore le crâne. Alice continua à nous observer un long moment. Après des minutes interminables, elle prit enfin la parole.

- De toute façon ça ne concerne que vous… Bon, qui a faim?

- Moi j'ai faim Alice.

Edward ne lui répondit pas, il ne fit qu'un signe de tête. Alice se dirigea à la cuisine, Edward m'embrassa passionnément, me surprenant sur le fait. Par la suite, je l'empêchai de relever son visage en le lui empoignant.

- Laisse-moi regarder.

Il n'objecta pas. Sa blessure avait prit une teinte mauve et rose. Je passai à peine un doigt qu'il recula son visage en grimaçant.

- Désolé! Je t'ai vraiment pas manqué.

- Non, effectivement! Ça m'élance.

- Tu veux aller voir un médecin?

- Non, de la glace ça suffira.

Pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensée avant? J'allai de suite lui en chercher. Le temps que je la prenne et revienne auprès d'Edward, Alice ne broncha pas. Je la lui tendis, il la fourra rapidement sur son œil. Il lança un soupir de soulagement. Je souris et je le regardai amoureusement, il était tellement beau. Il me fit un sourire à son tour et retira la glace de son œil.

- Merci Bella.

- Pour quoi?

- Pour tout, pour toi, pour l'amour que tu me donnes. Je ne me pensais pas si attaché à quelqu'un. Tu sais très bien comment j'étais ado. J'en ai eu des copines, mais tu as été la première avec qui je me suis réellement senti bien et avec qui j'ai fais l'amour pour la première fois, ce qui signifiait à mes yeux que tu étais la fille faite pour moi.

Un large sourire apparut sur mes lèvres et je le pris par la taille et m'accotai la tête sur son torse. Edward apposa sa tête sur mon crâne et entoura ma taille de ses bras.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Bella était tout pour moi, un amour de jeunesse qui était devenue l'amour de ma vie. Je la serrais fort dans mes bras.

- Je t'aime Bella!

Elle me serra plus fort en guise de réponse. Mon œil m'élançait énormément, elle ne m'avait pas manqué. Bella avait toujours été maladroite, mais jamais elle n'avait fait de mal à une mouche et cette mouche avait été moi. Je ne lui en voulais pas du tout, le tout avait été de ma faute, je l'avais mérité, mais franchement, elle avait eut une poigne d'enfer avec ce sac! Je ne m'étais pas encore regardé dans le miroir, mais bon ce n'était pas important, ça allait guérir.

Je repoussai doucement Bella et je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, elle m'en rendit un aussi. Je lui pris par la suite sa main gauche et l'apposa dans ma paume droite. De mes doigts de mon autre main, je caressai sa bague.

- J'avais oublié à quel point elle était jolie.

Bella rougit, j'adorais ces couleurs sur elle et souvent, je la faisais s'empourprai.

- Edward je… je voudrais savoir, pourquoi tu m'as choisi?

- Parce que tu es spécial et je vais tout te raconter.

Elle sourit. Je lui dictai le tout comme si j'y étais réellement.

_Nous venions à peine de faire l'amour pour la première fois ensemble, Bella et moi. J'avais aimé ça, une sensation nouvelle en moi et en Bella aussi, nous avions 17 ans et nous sortions ensemble depuis deux ans et le temps d'attente en avait valu la peine. J'étais assis sur le bol de toilette, je réfléchissais à ce que je vivais en ce moment. Je réalisai que ma vie n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été avant la rencontre de Bella. J'étais comme tous ces autres garçons qui se cherchaient une fille pour la dévierger au premier moment venue, mais je n'avais jamais réussis à m'en taper une. J'avais sortie avec au moins quatre filles avant Bella, mais pas plus d'une semaine, mais quand Alice m'a présentée Bella, J'ai ressentis autre chose que du sexe envers elle et il fallait absolument qu'elle devienne mienne. J'avais réussis à l'avoir, mais avec patience, les rejets de Bella m'avaient fait perdre espoirs en ces débuts, mais le jour où elle avait accepté d'être mienne, ma vie avait changé._

_Je ne voyais plus aucune fille, sauf Bella. Je devais la protéger, elle si maladroite. Un côté en elle m'avait fait changé et je ne sais pas lequel de mon côté avait succombé à la beauté de ses yeux chocolats. À partir d'aujourd'hui, elle deviendra tout pour moi, elle s'était donné à mon corps sans objection et m'avait avoué que j'avais été parfait. Bientôt nous partirons pour l'université, dans un an, et je ne voudrais pas que cela nous éloigne l'un de l'autre. C'était évident, ça allait arriver. Mon entré au Monash university en Australie est prévue depuis plusieurs années, c'était la seule chose qui avait subsisté après la mort de mes parents. Alice et moi, venions d'une famille de richesse et je savais qu'il y avait d'énormes fonds cachés quelque part dans le pays pour nos 21 ans, Carlisle nous le cachait et au moment venue, Alice et moi serions riches._

_Je désirais que Bella en profite elle aussi et je désirais l'avoir pour la vie. Elle était si passionnée, aimante, fragile aussi. Quelque chose en elle m'avait attiré et jamais je ne le saurai, comme si nous étions nés pour être ensemble. En elle j'avais trouvé mon âme sœur. On frappa à la porte de la salle de bain._

_- Edward?_

- Et tu connais la suite Bella.

Elle me reprit dans ses bras et me serra fort de nouveau. Elle me regarda par la suite, les yeux plein de questions.

- Tu es riche?

- Oui, mais Alice n'est pas au courant.

- Mais… comment toi tu le sais?

Je lui passai ma main dans les cheveux.

- J'ai surpris Carlisle et Esmée en parler quand j'avais 13 ans et selon leur conversation, je ne devais pas être au courant avant le moment venue. Donc je l'ai caché à Alice.

- Oh! Donc je n'en glisserai pas un mot.

- Merci.

- Mais tu vas avoir 23 ans le 20 juin.

- Oui, mais Carlisle attend notre retour, ça faisait partit de la converse aussi et je site _Au retour d'Edward de l'Australie, tout reviendra à Alice et son frère. _

- Oh…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, Alice apparut au salon.

- C'est prêt!

Nous nous dirigeâmes à la cuisine et je m'assis à côté de Bella. Ce qu'Alice avait préparé sentait bon, elle nous servit. Je commençai à manger.

- Nous partons pour Forks quand? Me demanda ma sœur.

- Lundi matin, on doit se rendre à la villa.

- J'ai hâte de revoir tout le monde.

- Oui, moi aussi.

Je regardai Bella, elle me sourit.

- Ton père doit te manquer.

- Oui, énormément! J'ai hâte de le revoir.

Nous mangeâmes en silence. Après le repas, Alice partit voir Jasper, lui annoncer mon retour. Elle nous avait juré de ne pas revenir avant ce soir, pour le souper. Je me rappelais très bien ce qui c'était passé il y avait un an. J'en riais encore.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle Edward?

- Oh, c'est Alice, tu te rappelle ce qu'elle nous avait fait subir l'an passé?

- Je l'ai toujours sur le cœur!

- Ben là, elle nous a juré de ne pas nous déranger.

- Je sais.

- Donc, tu penses à ce que je pense?

Je lui fis mes yeux doux, elle me sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle me prit par la main et m'emmena à sa chambre. Elle se colla à moi une fois à l'intérieur et la porte fermé. Je la poussai vers le lit et elle tomba le dos au matelas en ricanant. Je restai debout devant le lit et je défis ma ceinture et détachai mon pantalon. Bella me regarda me déshabiller, je sortis de ma poche de jeans un préservatif et je retirai mon pantalon, ne retirant pas mon caleçon. Je ne retirai pas mon T-shirt non plus. Je me penchai pour embrasser ma fiancée, qui m'agrippa les cheveux, notre baiser dura un moment. Bella me retira d'elle-même mon chandail, je lui détachai son jeans tout en lui embrassant le ventre. Elle en profita pour enlever son sweet-shirt. Je glissai ma main dans son pantalon déboutonné et je commençai à jouer avec sa féminité, elle se cambra immédiatement de plaisir. Je lui embrassais toujours sa douce peau et je passai ma langue sur son nombril, faisant des petits ronds. Elle fourragea ses mains dans ma chevelure. J'introduisis deux doigts dans son sexe, elle gémissait de passion. Je fis des vas et viens à l'intérieur, elle commençait à être humide et mon sexe durci de plus en plus dans mon caleçon. Je retirai mes doigts pour lui retirer son pantalon, enlevant aussi sa culotte. Je baissai mon visage au niveau de sa féminité et j'y fourrageai ma langue et du bout de celle-ci je léchai son point sensible. Elle gémit d'un petit son de plaisir. Je passai ma langue sur tout son sexe faisant aussi des vas et viens à l'intérieur de sa féminité. Bella me tira les cheveux. Je m'agrippai à ses hanches, j'étais à genoux à ses pieds, puis je me relevai pour aller l'embrasser à nouveau et de mon nez je lui caressai la peau de son visage, elle fit de même avec le siens, nos mouvements de nez dansaient au même rythme. L'air de sa respiration chaude me donnait des frissons, son haleine m'apaisait. Notre danse de douceur s'arrêta à nos bouches, j'empoignai alors de mes lèvres, la lèvre inférieure de Bella et de ma langue je lui caressai la lèvre. Elle ouvrit sa bouche à ma langue et me laissa y entrer, allant caresser sa langue, elles s'entremêlèrent de passion et de férocité. Bella me prit par le cou et me colla plus à elle. Je lui pris son visage entre mes mains et je continuai notre baiser. La, regardant droit dans les yeux, je pus comprendre qu'elle était prête à me recevoir, ses yeux pétillaient de désirs. Je lâchai ses lèvres pour retirer mon caleçon et j'apposai le préservatif sur mon membre prêt à la pénétrer.

Sans retenue, Bella me tira à elle et m'embrassa avec fougue, je pris l'occasion pour déposer mon sexe aux abords du sien. J'entrai doucement en elle, un plaisir de soulagement s'empara de mon bas ventre. Nos lèvres ne se lâchèrent pas. Je débutai mon va et viens tranquillement, tandis que Bella gémissait de plaisirs, j'en fis autant. À sa demande mon élancement se fit plus rapide et nos corps s'entrechoquèrent de passion. Je sentis sur mon sexe celui de Bella se contracter, elle jouissait enfin, se crampant à mon dos de ses ongles et criant mon nom de désir. Je sentais que j'allais venir à mon tour, je m'élançai encore plus rapidement et je me crampai la tête en arrière, lâchant notre baiser de passion, je jouis d'extase en haletant rapidement. Je ralentis par la suite mon va et viens et je m'apposai sur Bella, lui embrassant le cou. Je m'écrasai à côté d'elle par la suite.

- C'était bon!

- Cela m'avait manqué Edward.

- Oui, à moi aussi.

Mon amour s'accota la tête sur mon torse et me caressa de ses doigts ma peau. Je l'enlaçai de mes bras et lui embrassai le front.

- Je t'aime tant Bella.

- Tout autant qu'à moi.

Je souris, je la serrai un long moment dans mes bras. Nous étions épuisés de cet ébat. J'étais épuisé du décalage horaire de mon vol de cette nuit. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormis. Je regardai Bella se relaxer entre mes bras. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de m'assoupir un long moment.

_J'étais avec Alice et nous commencions notre Lycée, nous avions 13 ans. Jamais Alice et moi nous nous ne quittions, jusqu'à ce que cette Bella apparaisse dans la vie de ma sœur. Certes, j'étais le pire des garçons de mon âge, je courais après tout ce qui bougeait de l'autre sexe. J'avais compris que ma sœur ne voulait pas que j'embête son amie, car effectivement, j'étais plus que le pire des garçons, je faisais fuir toutes les amies d'Alice et dès l'arrivé de Bella, elle s'y était attachée. La pauvre, Bella venait de perdre sa mère l'obligeant à aller vivre chez son père. Elle avait aussi 13 ans, au fond, dans deux semaines, elle les aura._

_Isabella Marie Swan de naissance, mais elle voulait que tout le monde l'appelle Bella. Jamais je n'ai réussi à lui parler, à cause de ma sœur, elle savait exactement ce que je voulais en faire, mais je n'abandonnerai jamais à me la prendre dans mes griffes. Bella était maintenant la plus belle fille du Lycée, je n'étais encore qu'un gamin et je la voyais ainsi. Un jour je l'aurai! Cette Bella se ramassera entre mes pattes._

_- Edward, à quoi penses-tu?_

_Alice me sortit de ma pensée._

_- À Bella._

_- Laisse-la tranquille!_

_- Elle est où exactement? Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée._

_- De toute façon Edward, tu ne la vois jamais dans la journée, car je t'en empêche._

_Je soupirai._

_- Je sais et pourquoi le fais-tu?_

_- Pour que tu ne l'embêtes pas, frérot! Tu es le pire des garçons, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme toi!_

_J'en étais fier, j'étais fier de mon comportement._

_- Tu verras sœurette, un jour elle sera mienne!_

_- Et pas de la façon dont tu le désir, elle ne mérite pas d'être manipuler comme tu le fais avec les filles. Elle aura besoin d'un mec qui la protègera et qui l'aimera pour ce qu'elle est. Pas d'un mec comme toi qui se fou de ce que les filles ressentent!_

_- Bon j'ai compris! Arrête de m'harceler avec tes trucs._

_- C'est toi qui harcèle les autres, pas moi. Moi je ne fais qu'essayer de faire raisonné._

_- Oui, c'est ça._

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Bella dormait à côté de moi. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, enfilant mon caleçon. L'époque de mes 13 ans, n'avait pas été la meilleure. Grâce à Alice, j'avais changé, aujourd'hui je réalise que c'est grâce à elle que je suis qui je suis aujourd'hui.


	3. 24 mai entre 16 :00 et 18 :00

**Merci pour vos reviews, contente qu'elle vous plaise. ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Entre 16 :00 et 18 :00**

Je sentis une main douce caresser mon dos, j'en souris, Bella était tout ce que je désirais. Elle était la prunelle de mes yeux et mon diamant fragile. Elle s'accota le menton sur mon épaule, son souffle chaud me chatouillait le cou.

- Ça va Edward?

- Oui parfaitement! J'ai juste rêvé à l'époque de mes 13 ans.

- Heureusement que tu ne sois pas resté comme ça.

Je me retournai pour la contempler, la forçant à se déplacer. Je la pris par les épaules.

- C'est grâce à Alice et surtout à toi.

- Raconte-moi, je veux savoir le comment.

- D'accord.

Je me plaçai face à Bella et je l'embrassai sur le front avant de commençai.

- Comme tu connais très bien mon caractère du passé, tu dois te poser la question pourquoi j'ai tant changé?

- Oui, Alice m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais resté avec toi, car nous savions tous les deux que nous étions supposés n'être que des amours de jeunesse.

- Oui, et c'est toi qui a changé tout ça. Depuis ton arrivé, Alice m'empêchait sans cesse de prendre contact avec toi. Mais tu ne sais pas tout amour, j'ai été le pire des garçons. Qu'est-ce qu'Alice ta raconté à mon sujet?

- Que tu étais un coureur de jupon et que je ne devais pas m'approcher de toi. À cause de la peine que t'aurais pu me causer si j'avais accepté tes avances.

- Rien d'autre?

- Non, pourquoi?

Je pinçai l'arrête de mon nez et je soupirai un long coup. La, regardant droit dans les yeux, je lui répondis.

- J'étais pire Bella.

Je la fixai un moment à savoir si elle voulait que je continue. Elle ne broncha pas, me regardant avec le regard plein de questions, je sentais que sa question allait virer à une autre réponse que celle elle attendait. Je continuai.

- J'étais le p'tit boss de 13 ans du Lycée, j'étais fier de mes mauvais coups. Je courrais après les filles, juste pour les agacés, voulant leurs donner de faux espoirs. Aucune n'acceptait mes avances, sauf les amies d'Alice, que je réussissais à faire fuir. Ma sœur perdait toutes ses amies ainsi. Quand tu as intégré notre Lycée, Alice m'a abandonné, nous étions comme siamois, elle et moi. Elle voulait te protéger de moi. Moi je te voulais aussi dans mes griffes, j'aurais tout fait pour te faire subir ce que j'avais voulu faire aux autres filles.

Je pris une pause, à voir sa réaction. Elle me regarda intensément, comme si elle avait le regard vide.

- J'ai été un imbécile Bella, j'étais trop jeune pour aimer. Quand mes 15 ans sont arrivé, j'avais passé l'été à mué et à grandir mentalement. J'avais commencé à réaliser que j'agissais comme un enfant du primaire et que je n'avais pas grandit au niveau secondaire, mais je ne changeai pas pour autant envers les filles. Je me suis fait quatre copines avant toi, mais qui n'ont pas duré plus d'une semaine chacune. Cette année là, c'était la première fois que j'avais tout les cours avec Alice et avec toi également. Et je t'avoue que… j'en étais fier, j'avais enfin ma chance de te prendre entre mes griffes, de te faire subir ce que les autres avaient subis.

Je m'arrêtai encore un moment, elle avait toujours ce même regard perdu, je continuai.

- Alice était toujours là pour me faire chier, en s'interposant entre toi et moi, me donnant pas ma chance de t'aborder. Les rares moments où je réussissais à m'assoir à côté de toi, c'était toi qui faisais tout pour me faire chier. Alice avait déteint sur toi. Donc, le seul moment où nous avons pu nous parler, avait été celui où je t'avais demandé d'être ma petite amie et tu avais accepté à ma plus grande surprise.

Bella osa maintenant bouger, son regard se posa dans mes yeux.

- Cette journée avait été une manigance de ta part? Tu as fait… semblant d'être grandement déçu que je te refuse sur le coup? Tu as fais semblant de me faire à croire que tu étais réellement amoureux de moi? Ta protection envers moi, était fausse aussi?

- Oui…euh! NON! Bien sûr que non… j'étais réellement tombé amoureux de toi Bella. Alice m'avait ouvert les yeux quand j'ai été malade avant elle et j'avais réalisé que quelque chose en moi voulait absolument que nous soyons plus qu'amis.

Je lui posai ma main sur sa joue, mais elle la retira avant, se reculant le visage.

- Nous avons jamais été amis Edward et tu le sais, je te fuyais comme la peste, rappelle-toi!

Elle se leva.

- Attends!

Elle se retourna et me regarda.

- Tu as hésité sur le **_non_**, t'as répondu oui d'abord! Je ne peux pas avoir confiance en toi!

- Mais Bella, c'est du passé tout ça, je t'aime.

Elle reprit la marche pour fuir la chambre, je la rattrapai, lui attrapant le poignet. Elle se figea, ne se retournant pas.

- Je ne te crois plus Edward, tu as toujours joué la comédie. Y'a plus aucun doute la dessus!

Une boule se format sur mon estomac, la tristesse s'empara à mes yeux, je me sentais déchiré, regrettant ce que je venais de lui faire subir. Bella essayait de se défaire de ma main, je la serrai plus fort sans tout de même vouloir lui faire mal.

- Lâche-moi!

Je devais retrouver sa confiance, lui prouver qu'elle était tout pour moi. Car maintenant, j'avais perdu toute sa confiance et son amour.

- Je te lâche si tu ne me fuis pas.

Elle soupira, je lui lâchai le poignet. Elle se le frotta doucement, je lui avais fait mal, ma boule grossissait. Tout de même elle ne se retourna pas pour me regarder. J'avais vraiment été imbécile.

- Je t'aime plus que tout Bella et je vais te prouver que c'est vrai, que je ne joue pas la comédie. J'ai changé et grandement, grâce à toi. Réfléchis à nos trois premières années ensemble, à notre tout premier baiser à 15 ans, notre première nuit d'amour à 17 ans. À ma protection envers toi quand les autres gars t'harcelaient. J'ai été aux p'tits soins avec toi chaque fois où tu as été malade. Je n'ai jamais levé la main sur toi, je ne t'ai jamais engueulé. Et tu crois que je serais resté en contact avec toi à nos départs pour l'université? Tu crois que je t'aurais demandé en mariage? Non Bella, tout ça n'aurait pas eut lieu, si je te jouais la comédie!

Elle se retourna enfin, sa main droite était refermée sur quelque chose, elle ne portait plus sa bague. Elle ouvrit sa main, un truc brillant apparut dans le milieu de sa paume. De ses yeux mauvais, elle la lança à travers la chambre. Mon cœur se brisa en mille morceaux, jamais je n'avais pleuré, mais cette fois-ci, je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Elle venait de me rejeter pour la vie.

- Tout est fini Edward, toi et moi, y'a plus rien!!!

Cette phrase avait été la goute faisant déborder le vase. Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Je la fixais intensément, elle ne bougea pas non plus, je ne voulais pas qu'elle quitte la chambre. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui fallait pour lui prouver mon amour? Un autre mec l'aurait déjà frappé, n'aurait pas pleuré. Je me levai et j'allai ramasser la bague, l'enfouissant dans le creux de ma main, refermant mes doigts par-dessus. Les larmes sur mes joues ce firent plus imposantes, le visage de Bella changea d'expression, passant de la colère à l'étonnement. Elle s'approcha lentement et s'arrêta à un mètre de moi.

- Tu pleures Edward! Jamais tu n'as pleuré devant moi. Jamais un homme ne doit pleurer.

Elle essuya mes joues de ses paumes.

- Je t'aime Bella, je ne t'ai jamais joué la comédie et je n'ai pas le moyen de le prouver. Je suis fou amoureux de toi, ne…

Elle me posa un doigt sur la bouche.

- Tu viens de me prouver ton amour Edward, les larmes ne trahissent jamais chez un homme.

Mon cœur se recolla, ma boule s'effaça et un faible sourire apparut sur le visage de Bella. Elle prit ma main et ouvrit mes doigts serrés contre ma paume, dévoilant la bague. Elle s'en empara et la posa contre son cœur.

- Pardonne-moi Edward! Je n'ai pas réalisé sur le coup, tu as eut du courage de tout m'avouer. Je me sens mal de t'avoir blessé de la sorte. Tu as tant tenté de me prouver ton amour, que je n'y ai pas cru. Je t'aime plus que tout Edward, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je suis sincèrement désolée, ma peine l'a emporté sur ta réalité.

Il avait suffit que je pleure pour qu'elle comprenne que je l'aimais réellement. Les larmes avaient partis toutes seules. Je lui pris la main qui contenait la bague de fiançailles et je la lui remis à son doigt.

- Ne l'enlève plus jamais, jusqu'au mariage.

Bella me prit au cou et me serra fort.

- Pardonne-moi.

- Tu l'es Bella.

Elle accota sa tête sur mon torse nu.

- Fais-moi l'amour Edward!

Elle venait de me surprendre.

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui, je te veux, je veux me faire pardonner.

- Ce n'est pas une raison Bella. Tu es déjà pardonné.

Elle me lâcha et me regarda amèrement.

- J'ai envie de toi, c'est tout!

Je lui souris et je la repris dans mes bras. Je l'embrassai tendrement, ses lèvres douces étaient chaudes et humides de plaisir. Elle passa sa main dans mon caleçon et commença à jouer avec mon membre, elle me poussa par la suite sur le lit et continua son manège avec sa bouche. Ma tête se cambra par en arrière, je lui caressai les cheveux, elle me faisait du bien. Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que mon sexe soit bien dur, j'étais extrêmement excité. Je relevai le visage de Bella pour que je ne vienne pas dans sa bouche. Je l'embrassai fougueusement et avec passion. Elle me poussa sur le lit, dos au matelas et se plaça sur moi, me caressant le torse, je lui empoignai un sein avec ma bouche et je le tétai doucement, elle haleta de plaisir. Elle se jouait avec sa féminité, se passant un doigt sur son point sensible. Elle prit par la suite mon sexe et elle se le frotta à son sexe. Elle haleta encore plus fort. Je lui léchai le sein et le suçai encore plus. Je me retenais pour ne pas venir, je voulais qu'elle vienne avant moi.

- Je te veux Bella, je ne peux plus me retenir.

- Alors fais!

La tenant par les hanches, j'entrai mon sexe en elle, je soupirai de soulagement et je débutai mon va et viens, elle m'aida en se mouvant les hanches, bien droite sur moi. Sa bouche ouverte, elle cria mon nom en saccadant les syllabes et elle cria de plaisir. Je me déversai en elle juste après sa jouissance, haletant à mon tour son prénom. Elle se laissa tomber sur moi, apposant sa tête à mon épaule, je lui embrassai le crâne.

Nous nous levâmes, il était l'heure du repas, nous allâmes sous la douche avant de se diriger à la cuisine. Et à ma grande surprise, une odeur alléchante se sentait à la sortie de la salle de bain.

- Tu sens ça Bella?

- Oui, Alice doit être là. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu rentrer.

- Non effectivement, tu crois qu'elle nous a entendues?

Je faisais allusion à notre dispute.

- Sans doute Edward, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, elle n'en dira pas un mot.

- Pas sûr moi!

Elle me regarda en ricanant. Nous nous rendîmes à la cuisine et encore à ma grande surprise, elle n'était pas seule. Jasper se trouvait à ses côtés, en train de fouiller dans l'armoire à vaisselle. Je me raclai la gorge. Ils se retournèrent vers nous, ils arboraient un large sourire. Jasper regarda Alice, comme s'il attendait son autorisation, elle prit la parole.

- Vous vous êtes réconciliés?

C'est Bella qui répondit, ne me laissant pas le temps de le faire.

- Tu nous as entendues!

- Comme si nous y étions!

- Oh non!

Bella rougissait, je me demandais si c'était à cause de la chicane ou à cause de notre partie de jambes en l'air. Alice reprit la parole.

- Jamais vous vous n'étiez disputé Edward.

- Je sais, c'est ma faute, je lui ai dévoilé ma vrai nature.

Elle fronça un sourcil.

- Pas celle d'autrefois?

- Oui celle-là!

- Oh! Carnage!

- Tout à fait!

- Bon, de toute façon ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Alice sourit à Jasper et il s'approcha de moi, j'avais raison, il attendait son accord. Il me fit une accolade d'homme et bourrasse mon épaule.

- Je suis content que tu sois de retour Edward.

- Je suis heureux de te voir Jazz!

Il me sourit. Le repas se passa dans le calme, le nettoyage aussi. Nous passâmes une soirée entre couples, à regarder la nouveauté DVD de la semaine. Alice et Jasper avaient l'air heureux et moi je l'étais encore plus avec Bella. J'avais hâte à notre retour à Forks.


	4. 26 mai entre 7 :00 et 10 :00

**Merci pour vos reviews, yen a certain qui m'on fait rire, Eh oui Edward est un con! LOL ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**26 mai entre 7 :00 et 10 :00**

L'avion venait à peine d'atterrir à Seattle, Bella dormait la tête sur mon épaule, je dû essayer de la réveiller à plusieurs reprises avant qu'elle ne décide à se bouger.

- Amour, réveille-toi!

C'est Jasper qui avait dû le faire.

- Bella!!!

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et regarda tout partout avant de répondre.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe???

- On est arrivé amour, on doit prendre la voiture pour se rendre à Forks.

Mon père était venu la veille stationné ma Volvo à l'aéroport pour qu'on puisse rentrer à la maison. Bella se leva avec mon aide, tout encore endormis. Une fois à la maison, elle se figea en sortant de la voiture et me regarda intensément.

- Je… je ne peux pas Edward.

- Bella, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?

- Je ne suis pas à ma place ici… je… je veux voir mon père.

- Je ne t'en empêche pas.

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa, je lui donnai mes clés.

- Tiens, prends ma Volvo, tu reviendras quand tu voudras, je t'attendrai ici.

Elle les prit sans hésiter.

- Merci Edward.

- Je ne peux rien te refuser Bella et tu le sais.

Elle me serra fort dans ses bras et elle partit chez son père. Alice et Jasper étaient déjà dans la villa quand j'y entrai.

- Où est Bella?

- Elle a prit ma voiture pour aller chez son père.

- Oh!

- Oui, elle voulait absolument le voir.

- Ça ce comprends.

Esmée se montra le bout du nez, sortant de la cuisine, elle s'essuyait les mains d'un linge à vaisselle.

- Bienvenue à la maison les enfants.

Nous sourîmes tous à notre mère. Elle se figea cherchant du regard quelque chose.

- Bella n'est pas avec vous?

Je lui répondis.

- Elle a pris ma Volvo pour aller chez son père.

Ma mère déposa une main sur sa bouche. Nous la regardâmes sans savoir pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Elle s'approcha de moi et déposa ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Vite va la chercher!

J'exigeai des explications de sa part avant de quitter.

**Point de vue de Bella**

J'avais hâte de revoir Charlie, Edward avait été trop gentil, de me laisser y aller et en plus il m'avait prêté sa voiture. Ma Mazda et le piano d'Edward allaient nous retrouver dans une semaine, c'était plus compliqué pour de gros objets de faire le voyage. Le paysage en trois ans avait grandement changé, la végétation avait encore poussé. Mon père me manquait terriblement, je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois depuis mon départ et aujourd'hui j'allais le revoir enfin pour de bon, ne plus jamais le quitter, dû moins, ne plus quitter Forks.

Je me garai devant chez Charlie. Malheureusement la voiture de patrouille n'était pas là, j'aurais dû m'en douter, nous étions lundi matin et évidemment il était au poste de police. Je sortie tout de même de la voiture et me dirigeai à la maison. J'en sortie mon trousseau de clés et mis la bonne clé dans la serrure de la porte. Rien, ça ne marchait pas, je regardai ma clé, pourtant j'avais la bonne _Bella's house_. Je refis une tentative, sans succès. Je regardai donc par la fenêtre, tout était vide et une pancarte dans le coin inférieur droit de la fenêtre attira mon attention. _Maison à vendre! 555-3498_ Mais…

Je n'avais pas été avertie, Charlie avait déménagé? J'aurais dû être au courant. Je descendis les marches du perron et je fis le tour de la maison, je voulais être sûr de ne pas me tromper. À mon arrivé je figeai carrément sur place. Tout avait disparut. Ma balançoire, les tables de jardin et même mon vélo! Je retournai à l'avant et j'allai m'assoir sur les marches, je réfléchissais à tout ça. Je fermai les yeux.

Je sentis une présence près de moi au bout de quelques minutes, une main s'apposa sur mon épaule. Edward avait le regard triste et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

- Ça va Bella?

- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irai pas? Je suis juste surprise que la maison soit vide. Mon père a dû déménager sans m'en parler.

Mon amoureux arborait des yeux différents qu'à l'habitude, des yeux que je n'avais jamais vus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward?

- Je n'étais pas du tout au courant Bella, c'est ma mère qui m'a annoncé la nouvelle.

- De quoi tu parles?

- Elle m'a obligé à venir te chercher.

- Crache le morceau Edward, qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

- C'est ton père… il… est décédé la semaine dernière.

Je figeai, fixant mon fiancé sans lui répondre. J'essayais d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de me dire, je ne voulais pas le croire, c'était impossible! Charlie ne pouvait pas mourir! Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues et je partis en sanglots, évitent le regard d'Edward.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé Bella, je… je ne savais pas moi non plus.

Je le regardai de nouveau et je repartis en sanglot sur son épaule, il me serra dans ses bras. J'étais bien auprès d'Edward, je le serrai par la suite fort dans les miens.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi Edward ça n'arrive qu'à moi?

Je le regardai de mes yeux rouges et je continuai.

- Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir, pas sans m'avoir revue avant. Je me retrouve seule maintenant.

- Non amour, tu n'es pas seule, je suis là, ma famille sera toujours là pour toi.

Je lui fis un sourire forcé, il essuya mes yeux de ses paumes. Je calai ma joue dans sa main.

- Je sais, mais… il va tellement me manquer. Tu sais ce qui l'a tué?

- Une crise cardiaque sur le lac… il est… tombé de la chaloupe et Carlisle dit… que… que c'est la noyade qui l'a tué.

Je le regardai plein de question, il n'était pas plus au courant que moi, mais comment a-t-il pu se noyer? Il était allé à la pêche seul, j'en étais sur. Je repartis en sanglot tout en fixant mon amour. Il m'empoigna le visage et m'embrassa tout partout et il enfouit mon visage sur son torse, me serrant fort dans ses bras.

- Viens, on doit retourner à la villa.

Il m'aida à me lever et il ne se décolla pas de moi. Près de la voiture, je vis Jasper assis au volant de celle qu'Edward avait pris pour venir ici, j'en conclus que Jasper allait ramener la voiture et qu'Edward retournera avec moi dans la Volvo. Avant de m'y placer je fixai mon amoureux.

- Edward?

- Oui amour?

- Je vais habiter où maintenant?

- Mais c'est quoi cette question? Avec moi évidemment!

- À la villa?

- Oui, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on ait notre chez nous.

Je lui souris, je me demandais pourquoi je lui avais posé la question. C'était sûr qu'il ne me laissait pas dans la rue.

- Désolée de t'avoir posé la question.

- Ce n'est rien Bella, je te comprends, tu es sous le choc en ce moment.

Je m'assis côté passager et il s'installa au volant. Il me caressa la joue avant de démarrer. À notre arrivé à la villa, Esmée me prit dans ses bras et tout le monde fit de même. J'étais malheureuse, je venais de perdre le dernier membre de ma famille et je n'avais même pas pu lui dire _je t'aime_ une dernière fois.

Je passai la matinée enfermé dans la chambre d'Edward, lui, essayant de me consoler du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais sans succès. J'avais tant de larmes à verser, j'avais tant de peine en dedans et j'avais tellement envie d'hurler la douleur que je ressentais sur mon cœur, mais je ne pouvais pas hurler, je ne pouvais pas faire ça au Cullen. Je ne pouvais leurs faire subir mon malheur.

- J'ai tout perdu Edward, j'ai perdu le seul parent qui me restait.

Je regardai mon amant, les yeux encore rouges.

- Je n'ai même pas pu lui annoncer le bonheur qui allait nous arrivé, notre mariage. Il ne sera pas là pour me mener à l'Autel, il ne sera pas là pour me réconforter, ni pour danser avec moi.

Edward me serra dans ses bras.

- Je sais Bella, je te comprends. Je suis là, je te protègerai. Carlisle sera là pour toi.

- Je sais, il a tellement pris soin de moi quand je me blessais. Il est comme un père.

- Oui, et je suis sûr qu'il acceptera de te mener à l'Autel.

- Non il ne pourra pas, il est ton père, pas le mien, je demanderai à Jasper de le faire.

Il ne me répondit pas, mais il m'embrassa sur le front. Je me remis à pleurer, ça sortait tout seul, je ne réussissais pas à me contrôler. Edward me caressa le dos.

- Tu veux que je te laisse seule?

- Oui, s'il te plait.

- D'accord, je serai en bas si t'as besoin de moi amour.

- D'accord.

Edward se leva et sortit de la chambre après m'avoir embrassé une dernière fois. Je partis ensuite encore en sanglot, m'enfouissant la tête dans l'oreiller d'Edward. Je crus que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le laisser quitter la chambre.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Je venais à peine de refermer la porte de ma chambre que j'entendis de nouveau Bella pleurer, j'hésitai avant de me décider à descendre au salon. Je me demandais si c'était une bonne idée de la laisser seule, mais elle m'avait autorisé à quitter la pièce. Je me décidai finalement à aller rejoindre ma famille.

Carlisle était assis à côté d'Esmée sur le divan, Jasper et Alice étaient collés, l'un contre l'autre près du mur de l'entrer de la cuisine.

- Bella n'est pas avec toi?

- Non, elle est en larmes encore.

Alice se leva, obligeant son amoureux à la lâcher.

- Tu veux que j'aille la voir?

- Non! Elle a besoin d'être seule.

- Comme tu veux.

Carlisle se leva.

- On t'attendait Edward, ta mère et moi avons quelque chose à t'annoncer. Ça concerne tes vrais parents.

Je savais exactement où il voulait en venir.

- Ne te casse pas la tête papa, je sais de quoi il en concerne.

- Mais, comment?

- Je t'ai surpris avec maman à en discuter quand j'avais 13 ans. Alice et moi on est riche, je le sais.

Carlisle en était ébahi. Il regarda Alice.

- Tu étais au courant toi?

- Non, pas du tout!

Elle me regarda d'un air froncé. J'haussai les épaules.

- Je cache bien mon jeu, comme toujours.

- À ce que je vois frérot, t'as gardé quelques habitudes de ton passé.

Elle souriait.

- Que veux-tu, on ne peut pas tout effacer de soi-même.

- Ça suffit vous deux!

Esmée en était exaspéré de notre comportement.

- Vous ne changerez jamais!

Carlisle reprit la parole.

- À ce que je vois j'ai pas grand chose à vous dire. Vos parents vous ont laissés un énorme héritage, vous en avez assez pour vivre jusqu'à votre mort.

Ça m'impressionnait, mais je ne voulais pas rien faire de ma vie.

- En ce qui me concerne, je vais placer ma part en sureté, au cas où un malheur arrivera dans mon futur.

- Oui moi aussi.

- Bon tout est réglé, content à ce que je n'ai pas eut besoin à en parler longuement. Je vous laisse, je dois aller travailler, je suis déjà en retard.

- Bonne journée!

- Merci Edward.

Mon père quitta la villa, Esmée vint me tenir les épaules par derrière.

- Bella va bien Edward?

- Oui, elle vide les larmes de son corps en ce moment, vaut mieux la laisser faire. Je crois qu'elle n'y arrive pas en présence de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oui, je m'en doute. Toi et Bella, c'est sérieux Edward? Elle va rester ici le temps de se trouver quelque chose de confortable?

Je ne leurs avais pas encore annoncé notre prochain mariage, mais je devais le faire maintenant, avec cet imprévue je ne pourrai attendre après Bella. Je ne savais même pas combien de temps elle allait rester comme ça. Je me tournai pour faire face à ma mère.

- Justement, avec la mort de Charlie, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix de t'en parler sans Bella. Nous allons nous marier en juillet.

- Oh Edward! Depuis quand c'est prévu?

- Depuis un an, jour pour jour.

- Je suis trop contente pour vous, ton père sera heureux aussi.

- Merci. Et je me demandais si un testament avait été fait pour Charlie.

- À notre connaissance non, on en n'a pas trouvé un, donc la maison a été mise en vente, mais tu sais que tu pourrais la racheter pour l'offrir à Bella.

- Tu crois?

- Edward, tu pourrais même la payer cash.

- Oui c'est vrai!

Ma mère avait eut une excellente idée en me faisant acheter la maison de Charlie.

- Tu sais où sont les affaires qu'il y avait à l'intérieur?

- Viens suis-moi!

Ma mère se dirigea vers le garage, Alice nous suivit. Esmée se planta devant la porte dans le fond du garage, une pièce que nous n'avions jamais utilisé.

- Ouvre Edward!

Je fis ce qu'elle me demanda et à ma grande surprise, tout y était.

- Mais, comment…

- Ton père a fait un don pour les avoir, mais il n'avait pu rien faire pour la maison. Il ne reste qu'à toi de l'acheter.

- Et je vais le faire.

- C'est bien, tu vas rendre Bella heureuse tu sais.

- C'est ce que je veux pour elle, qu'elle soit la plus heureuse possible.

Je serrai ma mère dans mes bras.

- Dis à papa merci de ma part, au cas où je ne le vois pas avant la fin de la journée.

- Oui, j'y compterai.

- Merci encore.

On sonna à la porte, mais qui ça pouvait être? Je retournai au salon et j'allai ouvrir la porte. À ma grande surprise, Bella se tenait au milieu de l'escalier. Quand j'ouvris la porte, je reconnu immédiatement la personne qui s'y trouvait. Je regardai mon amour, Bella arborait le plus beau sourire que je n'avais jamais vu. Elle se jeta dans les bras de l'homme qui entra dans le salon. Mon visage à son tour dessinait un immense sourire. Ma Bella était heureuse en ce moment, elle serrait notre invité fort dans ses bras.


	5. 26 mai entre 10 :00 et midi

**Merci pour vos reviews!!! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Entre 10 :00 et midi**

**Point de vue de Bella**

J'étais folle de joie, jamais je n'aurais cru le revoir un jour, car lui aussi il était parti pour l'université et il lui restait encore une année. J'avais un an et demi de différence avec mon meilleur ami, Jacob avait été tout pour moi, du temps où je ne connaissais pas encore Edward. Quand je venais durant mes vacances d'été durant deux semaines, Jacob me tenait compagnie quand mon père allait à la pêche avec Harry et Billy. Jacob vient de la réserve Quileute près de Forks. Quand il a eut 9 ans il a perdu sa mère Sara, dans un accident de voiture et Billy a du l'élever seul avec ses deux grandes sœurs jumelles. Jacob avait le teint bronzé pâle et arborait une magnifique chevelure longue de couleur sombre comme la nuit, ses yeux noirs étaient toujours pétillants.

- Jacob!!! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir!

- Moi aussi Bella, j'espérais tant que tu reviennes.

Il me lâcha pour me contempler.

- Je t'ai tellement cherché, je n'avais pas ton numéro, ni là où tu étais.

Il regarda Edward un moment.

- Salut, je suis Jacob.

- Je sais, je t'avais reconnu, Bella m'a souvent parler de toi. Tu étais son meilleur ami enfant.

- Enfant, nous le sommes toujours.

Mon amoureux fronça un sourcil et me regarda.

- Oui Edward, nous avons gardé contact, mais par lettre. La dernière fois où je l'ai vu remonte à l'adolescence.

- Je vois.

Jacob me prit par le bras et me dirigea au divan, Edward nous suivait des yeux, il m'avait l'air jaloux, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Mon ami sortit de sa poche une enveloppe et me la tendis, je la pris.

- C'est le testament de ton père. Charlie l'avait laissé chez moi, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Billy était au courant et me la remit le lendemain de sa mort et quand je l'ai lu, j'ai compris pourquoi elle était chez moi.

Je le regardai avec questionnement et je regardai mon fiancé, qui m'avait l'air lui aussi à se poser des questions. J'ouvris l'enveloppe, Jacob apposa sa main sur la mienne avant que je ne la sorte du papier.

- Elle date d'il y a longtemps. Ça m'a autant surpris que ça va te surprendre.

Il me lâcha et j'ouvris la lettre.

**_Fevrier 1989 Testament de Charlie Swan_**

**_Je legue a ma fille Isabella Marie Swan, tous mes biens de la maison ainsi que ma fortune, si fortune il y a. Si je decede avant ses 18 ans, tous reviendra a sa mere et lui sera remis a ses 18 ans. Je legue ma maison a mes deux enfants…_**

Je regardai Jacob, je commençais à comprendre et je voyais venir le testament. J'avais lu tout haut, Edward était aussi surpris que moi et fixa lui aussi Jacob. Je continuai la lecture.

**_… Isabella et Jacob._**

Mon regard se remit sur mon demi-frère que je venais de comprendre qu'il l'était.

- Mais comment?

Jacob me sourit.

- Je n'étais pas au courant non plus.

Il sortit de sa poche une lettre froissée et il me la tendit.

- Ma mère l'a écrite enceinte de moi et j'imagine qu'elle l'a donné à Charlie après ma naissance, lorsqu'il a fait son testament.

Je pris la lettre, je regardai Edward qui me souriait. Je lis tout haut encore une fois.

**_13 septembre 1988_**

La date m'avait surpris, ma mère avait quittée mon père un mois à peine avant cette lettre. J'en conclus qu'elle avait découvert son aventure avec cette Sara.

**_Salut Charlie, j'ai parlé avec Renée le mois dernier et j'ai réalisé que c'était de ma faute si elle t'avait quittée en apportant ta fille. J'en suis désolé et je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne veux plus qu'on se voit. Elle a appris pour le bébé que je porte, il est de toi et non de Billy, Un jour mon mari saura tout. Ton fils va s'appeler Jacob et il doit naître en janvier. Je suis sincèrement désolé de tout ce qui t'arrive en ce moment. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne veux pas de Jacob comme fils, Billy le remplacera et rien ne lui saura dévoiler. Je garderai le secret, si tu n'en veux pas. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai à jamais._**

**_Sara Black_**

Je remis la lettre à Jacob.

- Elle te revient. J'en conclus que Charlie n'a pas voulu de toi?

- Probablement, où du moins il n'a pas voulu que ni moi ni toi soit au courant. Tu sais comment il voulait tant que nous jouions ensemble.

- Oui, je comprends maintenant.

- Billy m'a dit que ma mère lui a tout dévoilé avant sa mort et qu'il avait accepté de m'élever à la place de Charlie, car il aurait pu aussi bien me jeter à ton père.

- Ça été gentil de sa part.

- Oui, il a donc caché le secret jusqu'à la mort de Charlie.

- Je suis contente de l'apprendre.

- Oui, moi aussi.

La mort de mon père avait mené à une découverte, j'avais un frère, je n'étais plus seule à me morfondre. Je pris Jacob dans mes bras, j'avais trouvé mon témoin à mon mariage. Maintenant il devra tout apprendre à propos de moi et Edward.

- Je suis heureuse Jacob.

- Moi aussi, grande sœur.

J'en souris, la maison me revint à l'esprit.

- Pourquoi tu l'as mise en vente?

- La maison? Non elle ne l'est pas. J'ai placé un faux carton, pour en emmener où nous en sommes.

- T'as bien joué, tu n'as pas changé Jacob.

Il rigola et regarda Edward. Il s'approcha de lui et lui tendis une enveloppe.

- Tu donneras ça à Carlisle, ça lui revient.

- Merci.

- C'est l'argent du don, ça lui reviens, les meubles sont à Bella après tout.

J'étais surprise.

- De quoi tu parles Jacob?

Edward me répondit.

- Mon père avait fait un don pour que tu puisses récupérer tes choses, mais il n'avait pu rien faire pour la maison, je m'apprêtais à aller la récupérer pour te l'acheter. Mes parents n'avaient pas trouvés de testament et le gouvernement s'était emparé des biens de Charlie. Mais je vois que tout ça avait été monté.

Il regarda Jacob et sourit.

- Merci Jacob et bienvenue dans la famille.

Edward lui tendit la main, mon frère la prit.

- Merci Edward.

Je m'approchai de mon amoureux.

- Tu voulais racheter la maison?

- Oui pour toi, elle devait te revenir. Mais je crois qu'elle vous revient à tout les deux.

- Je la laisse à Bella, J'en ai pas besoin Edward.

Mon fiancé alla dans l'armoire près de la cuisine et revint avec un chéquier.

- Edward? Que fais-tu?

Il me regarda en signant le chèque.

- Alors Jacob je te donne de ma poche la moitié de sa valeur. Tu y à le droit.

- Non je ne peux pas…

- J'y tiens, prends.

Edward lui tendait le chèque. Je pus y voir un montant de 250 milles dollars.

- Edward, elle vaut moins que ça!

- Je sais, c'est la valeur complète que je lui donne. Il le mérite.

Jacob prit doucement le chèque.

- Merci.

- Ça me fait plaisir!

Jacob arborait un large sourire et il m'en fit un aussi.

- Il est bien ton ami.

Je lui souris et je regardai Edward et il comprit mon regard et me fit un signe positif de la tête.

- Jacob?

- Oui Bella?

- Vu que tu fais partie de ma famille, tu devrais savoir certaines choses. Edward, n'est pas juste mon ami.

- Oh! Il est ton petit copain?

- Plus que ça! Il est mon fiancé.

- Oh!

- Nous allons nous marier le 16 juillet prochain.

- Oh!

- Et je voulais savoir… si… tu voudrais être celui qui me mènera à l'Autel.

- OH!!!

- Tu le veux?

- Oui… bien sûr que oui!!! Tu me rends heureux.

Je le pris dans mes bras et je le serrai fort. J'étais heureuse en ce moment, mon meilleure ami était en faite mon petit frère. Plus jamais nous nous quitterons. Je le lâchai et je l'embrassai sur la joue.

- Merci Jacob… d'être là, tu as recollé mon cœur de la mort de notre père. C'est pour quand les obsèques?

- Oh! Elles ont eut lieu le weekend dernier.

- NON!

Edward apposa une main sur mon épaule et je me retournai pour caler ma tête sur son torse. Je partis de nouveau en sanglot.

- Je suis désolé Bella!

- Jacob, je crois que tu devrais revenir plus tard.

- Oui, comme tu voudras.

J'entendis les pas de mon frère se diriger vers la porte et celle-ci se refermer. Je lâchai Edward.

- Non Jacob!!!

- Laisse Bella.

Je me débattis pour quitter les bras d'Edward et je courus jusqu'à l'extérieur.

- Jacob! Ne pars pas!

Il se retourna.

- Ton fiancé le veut lui.

- Ne l'écoute pas, il faisait ça pour mon bien, il me connait par cœur. Il a juste eut peur que je te blesse de mots, mais je n'en ferais rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute tout ça. C'est moi qui n'étais pas là au bon moment.

Il se rapprocha de moi, j'entendis derrière moi une porte s'ouvrir, Edward était surement sortie dehors. Jacob se jeta dans mes bras et il partit en sanglot à son tour.

- Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir plus connu, je sentais qu'il y avait plus entre nous, je sentais que Charlie me cachait quelque chose, il agissait trop comme un père avec moi.

- Il l'était Jacob, je suis désolée que tu ne l'ais pas plus connu. Maintenant nous sommes plus que nous. On doit s'aider maintenant.

- Oui, je suis d'accord.

Je sentis la présence d'Edward près de moi.

- Je suis désolé Bella, j'ai pas voulu… je ne savais pas…

- Laisse Edward, tout vas bien.

Jacob fixa Edward et lui sourit.

- Merci pour tout, merci de m'accepter dans ta famille.

- Ça me fait plaisir. Tu dines avec nous?

- Oui, si je ne dérange pas.

Je fis une bourrade à l'épaule de Jacob.

- Voyons! Tu ne déranges pas du tout. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.

- Ma mère fait de bonne pâtes, tu vas les adorer Jacob.

- J'en suis sûr!

Edward prit Jacob par l'épaule, me tenant la main de son autre main. J'étais heureuse, je sentais qu'ils allaient très bien s'entendre.


	6. 26 mai Entre 20 :00 et 22 :00

**Merci pour vos Reviews ;) à partir de ce moment je saute des heures et des jours, mais les dates seront précisé, mercié**

**

* * *

  
**

**Entre 20 :00 et 22 :00**

J'avais passé une excellente journée, le retour de Jacob avait changé ma tristesse, j'avais perdu un père et j'avais gagné un frère. Mon fiancé m'avait amené voir Charlie à sa tombe, il avait été très gentil de le faire sans que je le lui demande. Je regrette plus que tout ce que je lui avais fait subir à son retour. J'avais été tellement fâchée que je lui avais causé tant de peine, j'avais faillis le perdre à jamais. Edward avait eu du courage de me dévoiler tout ça. Je ne devrais pas lui en vouloir, il était tout pour moi. Il avait réellement changé et il l'avait fait pour moi et je commençais à peine à le réaliser. Mon amoureux me tenait dans ses bras, m'embrassant le cou.

- Je t'aime Bella.

Nous étions dans sa chambre, étendus sur son lit, c'était la première fois que je m'y trouvais dans ses bras. Il continuait toujours à m'embrasser. J'étais heureuse d'être enfin avec lui pour de bon, ces trois dernières années avaient étés souffrantes à mes yeux sans lui. Il me caressa doucement ma poitrine, j'en frissonnai de désir, je me collai plus à lui, je pouvais sentir son sexe déjà dur sur ma cuisse. Il avait envie de moi, comme moi de lui. Je frottai le bout de mon nez dans son cou, son odeur m'exaltait. Il me releva le visage de son doigt pour m'embrasser de sa langue, elles s'entrecroisèrent un long moment pour en finir par un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

Edward enleva son T-shirt et il enleva le mien, nos regards ne se lâchaient pas. Tout excité, comme je le pressentais, il se lança sur moi, me faisant basculer sur le lit. Je rigolai.

- Oh Edward! Pas si vite!

Il retira rapidement son pantalon, m'arrachant pratiquement le miens. Il m'embrassa par la suite de mon cou à ma féminité pour y déposer sa langue. J'en gémissais un moment. Il remonta son visage jusqu'à ma bouche et m'embrassa avec fougue, son sexe frôla le mien, il se le frotta à ma peau. Il respirait fortement et se déplaça pour s'apposer un préservatif. Il me pénétra de force par la suite, j'en gémis encore plus fort, jamais nous ne l'avions fait avec férocité. Ses élancements se firent rapides dès le début. J'en transpirais de plaisir, j'adorais ça. Il me mordillait le sein en me faisant l'amour, je lui empoignai fermement les fesses et les écrasai entre mes ongles. Il cria de passion. Mon sexe se contracta au sien et je criai de plaisir. Mon amoureux ralentissait la cadence et s'installa à côté de moi.

- Oh putain!

- Tu peux le dire!

Il m'embrassa sur le front et se débarrassa du préservatif. Je me levai pour aller prendre une douche, je revins dix minutes plus tard, Edward était étendu sur le lit, un livre entre les mains.

- Tu lis quoi?

Il me montra la couverture sans lâcher son regard du texte.

- Les hauts de Hurlevent… Mais tu ne l'aime pas!

- Je sais, mais si je veux faire la converse avec toi, je devrais commencer à m'y mettre.

Il n'avait toujours pas lâché son regard du livre. En plus, il insinuait que je ne lisais que ça.

- Imbécile!

- Quoi?

Il apposa le livre sur son torse, sans tout de même le refermer.

- Je ne lis pas que ça! Et je ne te force pas à le lire non plus.

- Je sais, mais j'avais le goût de savoir ce que t'aimais lire.

- Ah! Je vais te laisser continuer, je vais aller voir ta mère.

- Comme tu veux.

Je descendis au salon, je trouvai Esmée à la cuisine, faisant le ménage.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide?

Elle sursauta, je lui avais fait peur.

- Oh Bella! Non, j'ai presque fini, merci quand même. Edward n'est pas avec toi?

- Il lit dans le lit.

- Oh!

- J'avais le goût de parler avec vous… j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Edward.

- Oh bien sûr, viens t'assoir.

Elle me tira une chaise et s'installa sur une autre. Je m'assis.

- En quoi puis-je t'aider ma chérie?

- Tout ce déroule trop vite Esmée… La mort de mon père, mon intégration dans votre villa et le fait que Jacob soit mon frère et le retour d'Edward dans ma vie. Je me rappelle le dernier jour avec lui avant que je ne parte pour le Canada. Mon père était là à mon départ et il ne l'était plus à mon arrivé.

- Bella, tout va s'arranger, ne t'inquiètes pas. Edward est là pour toi et je suis sincèrement désolée pour ton père, je sais comment c'est dur. Edward l'a vécu.

- Mais il ne s'en rappelle pas, il n'avait qu'un an.

- Oui, certes, mais tu ne sais pas comment ça été dur son intégration dans la famille.

- Et Alice?

- C'est une fille, ça été moins dur. Nous connaissions très bien leurs parents.

J'étais surprise, c'était des amis de la famille Cullen.

- Je veux tout savoir, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Non, bien sûr je vais te raconter. La mère des jumeaux était ma sœur jumelle, nous étions de fausses jumelles.

- Edward ne m'avait pas dit ça.

- C'est qu'il n'est pas au courant, ni Alice.

- Oh!

J'en conclus qu'il y avait une bonne raison à ce qu'ils ne le sachent pas. Esmée continua.

- Sur le testament de ma sœur il y avait une notice à ce qu'elle ne voulait pas que ce soit dévoilé, si elle et son mari venait à mourir avant que les petits ne soient assez grand pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Nous ne les avons pas adoptés, mais hérités.

- Je comprends tous.

- Jasper et Rosalie ne sont pas au courant non plus.

Jasper!!! Il sort avec Alice.

- Mais, Alice est avec Jasper!

- Tout va bien Bella. Jasper n'est pas mon fils, mais celui de Carlisle, donc il n'y a aucun problème.

Là j'étais mélangé.

- Et Rosalie?

- Elle est ma fille, mais pas celle de Carlisle.

- Oh! Je vois.

J'étais toujours aussi mélangé. Edward et Alice étaient les jumeaux de sa sœur décédée. Jasper était le fils de Carlisle et Rosalie, la fille d'Esmée. Je voulais en savoir plus évidemment.

- Racontez-moi!

- Si tu veux. Carlisle a perdu sa femme en mettant Jasper au monde et moi j'ai perdu mon mari dans le même accident de voiture que ma sœur. C'est Carlisle qui a eut charge des corps, je l'ai rencontré à l'hôpital. Ma fille et son fils ont exactement le même âge, un pur hasard. Edward et Alice sont nés deux mois après eux. Je gardais les petits de ma sœur lors de l'accident, ils avaient dix mois et Rose douze mois. Carlisle m'a contacté et je me suis rendu à l'hôpital avec les enfants. J'étais en crise, Rose s'était attachée à Jasper. Par la suite, Carlisle et moi nous sommes resté amis et nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et nous avons monté une famille fictive pour ne pas blesser les enfants. Nous avons fait à croire que rose et Jasper étaient jumeaux et qu'Alice et Edward avait été adoptés.

- Finalement, Edward et Alice sont réellement de la famille.

- Oui ils sont des Masen de leur père.

- Donc vaut mieux qu'ils ne sachent jamais?

- Vaut mieux pas non.

- Je serai muette comme une taupe.

- Je sais.

- Je trouvais aussi qu'Edward avait des airs avec vous.

- Oui, car il ressemble à ma sœur et Alice à son père, noir charbon de cheveux et des yeux.

Je faisais maintenant partie du secret des Cullen et je devais le cacher à Edward le restant de mes jours. Je souris à Esmée.

- Merci de m'avoir fait confiance.

- Merci à toi d'être avec Edward. Tu l'as grandement changé.

- Oui je sais, il me l'a dit.

Elle me sourit. Je me levai de ma chaise.

- Je vais aller rejoindre Edward, il se fait tard.

- Oui bien sûr! Bonne nuit Bella.

- À vous aussi.

Je la pris dans mes bras avant de monter.

- Merci de m'accepter dans votre famille.

- Ça me fait plaisir Bella.

Je rejoignis Edward qui était toujours plongé dans le livre. Je le regardai un moment, je réalisai qu'il était dans la même situation que moi et Jacob sans le savoir. Sa famille contenait un secret comme mon père en avait eut un, mais celui de ses parents était encore plus gros. Je m'installai à côté de lui. Il lâcha son livre et me sourit.

- T'as fait une bonne converse avec ma mère?

- Passionnante même.

Je lui souris. Il m'embrassa sur le front.

- Je vais aller me laver.

- Oui fais.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Je contemplai ma bague. Jamais je ne voudrais d'un secret pour ma propre famille.


	7. 20 juin entre 7 :00 et 20 :00

**Merci pour vos reviews ;)Ouais je sais, j'ai oublier de le faire annoncer à Charlie par Bella, mais bon, à moins que j'en glisse mot quelque part.**

**

* * *

  
**

**20 juin entre 7 :00 et 20 :00**

Presqu'un mois depuis notre retour à Forks et Edward et Alice avaient 23 ans aujourd'hui. Esmée et moi, leur avons préparé une surprise pour l'après midi. Edward dormait toujours à côté de moi. Je me réveillai à cause de haut le cœur, depuis deux jours j'étais comme ça, rien ne me venait à l'esprit de ce malaise. Edward se réveilla à son tour, j'étais assise à ma place du lit, les mains dans mon visage. On me frotta le dos.

- Ça va Bella?

- Oui… non, je ne file pas c'est tout… Je vais aller à la toilette.

- Comme tu veux.

Je me levai et je sortis de la chambre. Une fois à la salle de bain, je régurgitai de la bile dans le bol, à plusieurs reprises. Je sentis une présence à côté de moi, je fis le saut. Edward me rattrapa avant que je ne tombe, j'eus un vertige un instant.

- Ça va Bella?

- Non pas du tout, je dois… je dois parler à ta mère.

- Mais… tu peux me parler à moi…

- J'ai besoin de l'avis d'une femme.

Je vins pour sortir que je me retournai.

- Bon anniversaire Edward.

- Oui c'est ça.

Je descendis à la recherche de ma future belle-mère. Elle se trouvait à la cuisine comme toujours, préparant le petit déjeuner.

- Esmée?

Elle se retourna.

- Oui?... Oh! Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller Bella.

- J'ai besoin de vos conseilles.

- Oui, je suis toujours là pour toi.

- Je… je ne me sens pas bien le matin, depuis deux jours je me réveille avec des nausées.

Esmée s'essuya les mains et vint les poser sur mes épaules.

- À quand remonte tes dernières règles?

- Je les ai eut le 2 juin, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

- D'accord. Celle d'avant?

Je réfléchissais un instant.

- Je crois le 10 mai.

- D'accord. Le retour d'Edward?

- 24 mai.

- D'accord.

Elle avait l'air de réfléchir, genre faire un calcul. Ses lèvres bougeaient et ses doigts se faisaient aller sur sa jupe.

- Si je ne me trompe pas, Bella et selon les calculs que je viens de faire, tu serais enceinte.

- Impossible!

- Pourquoi?

- Il se protège tous le temps!

- T'en es sûr?

Je me remémorai cette journée du 24 mai. Nous l'avions fait deux fois, la première protégé, la seconde… après notre dispute… pas protégé, j'en étais sûr, il ne l'était pas.

- Oh non!

- Quand Bella?

- Le 24 mai, après notre dispute.

- Voilà, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. Je vais aller avec toi te chercher un test au cas où.

- Vous feriez ça?

- Oui, je te considère comme ma fille tu sais.

J'en souris.

- Je vais aller avertir Edward que je sors avec vous.

- Bien sûr!

Je remontai à la chambre d'Edward, il était assis sur le lit, le regard vide.

- Edward?

Il me regarda, un sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Ça va mieux Bella?

Je lui souris.

- Oui, parfaitement, je m'apprête à aller faire des courses avec Esmée. Tu es capable de rester seul quelques heures?

- Oui, t'inquiète, je me ferai une partie avec Jasper.

Je souris.

- Parfait alors, bonne matinée à toi.

- Merci, à toi aussi.

Je l'embrassai sur le front avant de quitter la chambre. J'étais surement enceinte, comme le pensait Esmée, mais je me demandais si c'était vraiment le bon moment de l'être. J'étais contente certes, mais j'aurais préféré attendre encore un peu avant de donner un enfant à Edward. Nous n'étions même pas encore mariés, ce n'était pas plus grave que ça, vu que ça ne paraitra pas encore le moment venu. Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, allait être la réaction d'Edward. Il n'y avait pas de raison à ce qu'il soit déçu.

Esmée m'attendait à la voiture. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et elle démarra le véhicule.

- J'ai dit à Edward que nous partions quelques heures. Ça ne vous dérange pas?

- Non, t'as bien fait, j'avais l'intention aussi d'aller chercher ce qu'on avait besoin pour la fête.

- Vous croyez qu'Edward sera content pour le bébé?

- Pourquoi il ne le serait pas? Vous allez vous marier bientôt Bella et d'habitude c'est en but de fonder une famille.

- Oui, vous avez surement raison.

- C'est juste que si tu es réellement enceinte, vous l'aurez débuté plus tôt que prévus. À moins qu'il ne désire pas en avoir.

- Je crois qu'il le désir autant que moi, car il sourit chaque fois que je lui parle de mes rêves où j'ai des enfants.

Esmée sourit.

- Donc ne t'en fait pas, à moins que lui ne soit pas prêt maintenant. Ce sera à vous d'en discuter.

- Oui.

Je regardai la route un moment et puis je recommençai la conversation.

- Vous et Carlisle, n'avez jamais essayé d'avoir votre enfant à vous deux?

- Si, mais ça n'a jamais fonctionné et on a abandonné récemment.

- Depuis plus de 20 ans que vous essayez?

- Oui et encore aujourd'hui je pourrais en avoir, tant que je n'ai pas ma ménopause. Carlisle croit que c'est à cause de la grande espérance que nous avions à en vouloir un que ça n'a pas fonctionné.

- Oui, je crois qu'il a raison.

Nous arrivâmes à la pharmacie, j'avais hâte d'en avoir le cœur net, j'étais folle de joie à l'idée d'avoir un bébé avec Edward.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Je me demandais réellement ce que Bella avait eut ce matin, elle avait l'air malade. J'espère qu'Esmée en profitera pour lui faire voir Carlisle. Je descendis à la cuisine me chercher un truc à manger. Alice était assise à la table.

- Salut sœurette!

- Coucou Edward!

- Tu mange quoi?

- Ce que maman a préparé.

- Ça l'air bon!

- Il en reste, t'a qu'à te servir. En passant tu sais où elle est?

- Oui, avec Bella, partit faire les courses.

- Compris. Et toi, tu vas t'emmerder seul.

- Non car, je t'emprunte Jasper aujourd'hui.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, je veux faire une partie avec lui.

- Ok, je joue avec vous.

Je soupirai, Alice avait toujours eut l'habitude de nous casser les oreilles avec son cri démoniaque quand Jasper était sur le point de me battre.

- Comme tu veux, mais ne cri pas!

- D'accord.

Mais je savais qu'elle allait tout de même le faire. Je me pris le déjeuner et je m'installai en face d'Alice pour manger. Après le repas, je kidnappai Jasper pour la partie de jeu. Il était fou de joie. Le jeu dura une bonne heure, mais Alice n'avait pas arrêté de me casser les oreilles comme je l'avais prévu. Jasper avait gagné la majorité des parties.

Carlisle entra de sa matinée à l'hôpital, ce qui me surprit.

- Déjà là?

- Oui, ta mère voulait que je sois à la maison cet après midi. En passant bonne fête à vous deux.

- Merci.

- Merci.

Carlisle alla porter sa sacoche à son bureau. Alice me contempla surement depuis un bon moment, car je commençais à peine à m'en rendre compte. Ce regard je le connaissais que trop bien.

- Quoi?

- Ce matin, Bella a vomi?

- Oui et alors?

- Elle est partie faire quoi avec Esmée?

- Je te l'ai dit, les courses.

- D'accord, je t'embêterai pas.

Je lui avais jeté mon regard noir.

- T'as des nouvelles de Rosalie? Lui demandai-je.

- Non, elle est toujours avec son gros nounours.

Je rigolai. On sonna à la porte, mais qui ça pouvais bien être? Je me levai pour aller répondre. À ma grande surprise, notre récent sujet de conversation était à la porte.

- Rose!

- Bonne fête frérot!

Je la serrai dans mes bras et elle entra suivit d'Emmett.

- Salut vieux, t'as grandement changé.

Évidemment que j'avais changé, la dernière fois où on c'était vu, remontait au Lycée. Je lui serrai la main qu'il me tendait, il avait une de ses poignes. Il entra à son tour et retira de son dos un énorme sac, où j'en conclus que s'en était pas un, quand il y retira un bébé d'environ 3 mois de l'intérieur. Alice écarquilla ses yeux, je fis de même, que des surprises ces temps-ci.

- Rose? Maman est au courant?

C'était tout ce que j'avais trouvé à dire, cette surprise, m'avait réellement surpris.

- Non, pas encore, mais ça ne vas pas tarder.

- Et papa?

- Non plus.

Carlisle redescendit au salon.

- Rose quelle surprise…

Il s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier, j'en conclus qu'il avait aperçut le bébé.

- Mais, tu nous, avais pas dit pour…

Il avait de la misère à trouver ses mots je crois. Rosalie prit le bébé et alla le montrer à Carlisle.

- Papa, je te présente Alexis.

Il le prit dans ses bras. Le petit ressemblait à Emmett autant de la chevelure que de la carrure.

- Il a trois mois. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir donné de mes nouvelles, bien avant aujourd'hui. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de communication, là où nous sommes.

- Je suis content de te voir, il est vraiment magnifique ton garçon.

- Merci.

Emmett se présenta à mon père, il était ravi de le rencontrer. Emmett, Jasper et moi, nous nous fîmes une partie de jeu, tandis que les filles s'occupaient du petit Alexis. Bella et Esmée rentrèrent juste à temps pour la préparation du souper.

- Vous en avez mis du temps!

Bella me sourit. Elle avait l'air toute joyeuse, mieux que ce matin.

- Oui, nous avons cherché des trucs assez longtemps.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et alla poser ses sacs à la cuisine, Esmée suivit, me souriant d'un large sourire au passage. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elles manigançaient. Pour une fête, j'avais aucun doute, je me doutais qu'on nous préparait quelque chose, mais là, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec cette fête d'anniversaire. J'entendis à la cuisine ma mère crier de joie, j'en rigolai intérieurement. Elle venait de découvrir Rose, j'en étais sûr.

- Quel mignon petit garçon!

Là elle était folle de son petit-fils.

- Ohhhh! Trop mignon! Je peux Rose?

- Oui bien sûr!

Ça c'était Bella, j'en souris, elle qui rêvait tant d'avoir un enfant. Je l'a vis revenir avec le bébé et se placer à côté de moi. Elle me testait là.

- Regarde Edward, il est trop mignon et si petit.

- Oui, je l'ai déjà vu Bella.

Son sourire s'effaça et elle me jeta un regard noir.

- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire amour, c'est que Rose me l'a déjà présenté tout à l'heure et je ne crois pas qu'il a grandit depuis.

Je ris. Elle me refit son sourire.

- Tiens prends-le!

Bon, je savais que j'y aurais le droit, surtout venant de Bella. Je le pris avec soins et je le berçai doucement.

- Tu vois, tu t'y prends bien. Tu ferais un bon père tu sais.

Je souris. Je le savais qu'elle me testait. Elle me reprit le petit et alla le remettre à Rose. Je me rassis sur le divan et quand je vins pour reprendre la manette de jeu, on sonna à la porte. Encore une fois cela m'avait surpris, j'allai ouvrir, comme d'habitude, c'était toujours moi qui le faisait. J'observai mon visiteur, un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres.

- Jake!

- Edward!

- Viens, entre!

- Merci!

- Que me vaut ta visite?

- Euh… Ta mère m'a invité… Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Il me fourra un paquet cadeau sur le torse, je le rattrapai avant qu'il ne fracasse le sol.

- Bella m'a dit que c'était ta fête, donc je ne t'ai pas oublié.

Il entra et se dirigea vers Alice.

- Tiens, pour toi.

- Oh Jacob! C'est trop gentil de ta part.

Au fait je savais qu'Esmée l'avait invité pour notre anniversaire, c'était évident. Mais je compris que Bella n'avait pas été averti.

- Oh! Jake, quelle surprise!

- Bella!

Ils se prirent dans leurs bras, c'était trop mignon, ma mère avait fait une surprise plus à Bella qu'à moi. Esmée apparut dans le salon.

- Salut Jacob, je suis contente que tu sois venu.

- Ça me fait plaisir et je ne vois pas souvent Bella.

Il me regarda et continua.

- Elle est toujours prise avec son Edward.

Il me sourit et Bella rit.

- T'inquiètes Jacob, t'as qu'à appeler si tu veux faire quelque chose avec elle, je ne t'en empêche pas.

Il rigola.

- Merci vieux.

Nous passâmes le moment avant le souper à nous donner nos cadeaux, Alice était folle de joie. Moi j'étais juste content de ce que ma mère nous avait préparé, nous n'étions plus des bébés pourtant, mais ça ce comprenait, après trois années d'absences sans ce voir. Jacob avait un sens de l'humour insupportable et je devais m'y faire, son cadeau m'avait plus et celui de Bella aussi, mes parents m'avaient offert une nouvelle voiture et à Alice aussi, mais j'aimais bien ma Volvo. Carlisle disait qu'elle se faisait vieille. J'avais reçu le dernier modèle de ma Volvo.

Le repas se passa à merveille, mais vers la fin, Bella se leva rapidement et se dirigea aux toilettes du second étage. Ça recommençait! Alice me regarda, se posant des questions, je regardai Esmée, qui me sourit gentiment. Rosalie avait un large sourire sur le visage, comme ci elle savait tout. Moi j'étais totalement dans l'ignorance. Je me levai.

- Excusez-moi!

Je me dirigeai au second étage. Bella n'était plus à la salle de bain, mais assise sur notre lit. Elle avait les mains enfouit dans son visage. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, lui caressant le dos.

- Ça va pas amour? T'as vu un médecin? T'as vu Carlisle?

- Non, j'en ai pas besoin.

- Mais tu devrais.

- Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai et je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Elle me regarda enfin, ses yeux chocolat brillaient de bonheur.

- Tu veux que je te laisse seule?

- Non reste!

Elle avait posé sa main sur mon bras.

- D'accord, tu es sûr que tout vas bien? Que tu ne me caches rien?

J'étais inquiet pour elle, elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. À ma dernière question, elle me regarda intensément, elle me cachait quelque chose.

- Oui je vais bien Edward, je ne suis pas malade, ce que j'ai est normal.

- T'as quoi alors?

J'étais toujours inquiet, malgré le fait qu'elle essayait de me convaincre qu'elle allait bien. Elle m'avait l'air surtout nerveuse. Elle me regarda sans me répondre, j'attendis qu'elle le fasse. Un long moment passa, j'étais impatient.

- Bella, arrête de me faire languir!

Finalement elle finit par me sourire, je le lui rendis et je soupirai de soulagement.

- Alors t'as quoi?

- Il est mignon hein, le petit de Rosalie et d'Emmett?

Je soupirai, elle hésitait encore à me dire ce qu'elle avait.

- Oui, Alexis est trop mignon. T'as quoi? Et ne change pas de sujet!

Elle baissa son regard du mien et fixa ses mains, jouant avec ses doigts et le tissu de son pantalon.

- Je… je… porte un bébé. Tu… tu vas être papa Edward.

Je comprenais tout maintenant, le teste de tout à l'heure avec Alexis. J'avoue que j'avais envié ma sœur quand j'avais vu le petit et maintenant je n'avais plus besoin de l'envier, Bella venait de me faire le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire. De mon doigt je lui remontai le visage pour qu'elle puisse me regarder, son regard contenait de l'inquiétude et je ne devais pas la laisser s'inquiéter encore plus. Je lui souris, je l'embrassai sur le front et posa mon front sur le sien.

- C'est vrai, nous allons avoir un bébé?

Je l'entendis soupirer de soulagement et me serrer de ses bras par le cou.

- Edward! Je suis… je suis trop heureuse que tu sois content.

Je décollai mon front pour la regarder.

- Pourquoi je ne serais pas heureux?

- Parce que c'est… peut être un peu trop tôt.

- Rien n'est trop tôt avec toi Bella.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et me reprit dans ses bras. Elle était vraiment heureuse de cet évènement et moi aussi. Le seul hic là dedans, était le moment où il avait été conçu, je me protège tout le temps.

- Bella?

- Oui chéri?

- Ça remonte à quand?

Je réfléchissais et je ne trouvais pas, elle me répondit.

- Au 24 mai, après notre… dispute.

Je savais que ce moment avait été autant douloureux pour elle que pour moi et je venais de me rendre compte, qu'il avait mené à une conception. J'avais oublié de me protégé, étant encore sous le choc de cette querelle.

- Oh!

- Effectivement!

- Oui, dire que notre unique querelle va mener à une naissance.

Je lui pris le visage entre mes mains et je l'embrassai tendrement. Nous descendîmes pour le gâteau et annoncer la nouvelle à la famille. Autant en profiter, tant qu'ils étaient tous là.

À la table, j'autorisai Bella à l'annoncer elle-même. Elle se racla la gorge pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde. Tous les yeux rivés sur elle, elle commença.

- J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Esmée souriait, évidemment, elle était au courant. Elle me regarda et me fit un clin d'œil. Bella continua.

- Edward et moi… allons avoir un bébé.

Tous les yeux s'ouvrirent grands, Jacob fut le premier à se lever et aller prendre Bella dans ses bras.

- Je suis trop content pour vous deux! Je vais être oncle!

Bella lui sourit. Les membres de ma famille vinrent nous félicités à leurs tour. Esmée, par la suite débarrassa la table avec l'aide des autres. Je pris Bella par la taille et je me penchai à son oreille et je lui susurrai.

- Cette nouvelle est mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire!

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et elle me fit son plus beau sourire, le même qu'elle avait offert à Jacob lorsqu'elle l'avait revue. Je compris que je la rendais plus qu'heureuse et qu'elle était bien avec moi.


	8. 16 juillet entre 7 :00 et 9 :00

**Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire tout au long.**

**

* * *

  
**

**16 juillet entre 7 :00 et 9 :00**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour et j'étais extrêmement nerveuse et en plus mes nausées ne s'estompaient pas. J'en avais à longueur de journée et j'avais de la misère à garder à mon estomac ce que je mangeais. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit et Edward n'était pas là. Ses parents avaient exigés que le futur marié ne voie pas la future mariée la veille jusqu'au grand jour. Il me manquait terriblement.

J'avais vue un médecin la semaine dernière à cause de mes nausées fréquentes et trop fréquentes même. J'étais parmi les rares futures mères à qui ça leurs arrivaient, j'en aurais jusqu'à la fin de grossesse, pas de bol! J'avais peur de ne pas terminer la journée, j'étais terriblement fatiguée. Edward avait voulu retarder le mariage à plus tard, mais j'avais refusée. Je voulais me marier avant la naissance du bébé. Mais là, ce matin, je ne me sentais pas prête à le faire, probablement dû à cause de ma fatigue. Je comprenais maintenant les raisons à lesquels Edward voulait le retarder. On frappa à ma porte.

- Bella je peux entrer?

- Oui Rose, entre!

Rosalie ouvrit la porte, elle tenait dans ses bras son petit garçon, il avait maintenant quatre mois. Je me levai de mon lit et je lui tendis les bras.

- Donne!

Elle me le passa, je lui fis la bise sur le front. Rosalie souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Bientôt ce sera ton tour Bella.

- J'ai trop hâte que mon bébé soit là.

- Je te crois. Il est pour quand?

- D'après les calculs d'Esmée, pour février, mais on va en être sûr lors du premier rendez-vous avec mon obstétricien.

- C'est quand?

- Début août.

Je lui remis le bébé.

- Alice doit m'attendre je crois, je n'ai que peut de temps pour me préparer.

- Oui, elle est à la salle de bain, elle m'a envoyé te chercher.

- Tu sais pourquoi elle a devancé le mariage à cette après midi?

- Oui, à cause de tes malaises et elle ne voulait pas que tu dormes durant la cérémonie. Tu es épuisée Bella, ça ce voit.

- Tant que ça?

- Oui, t'as pas une grossesse normal je crois.

- On me l'a dit quand j'ai vu un médecin pour ces énormes maux de cœur.

Elle me sourit. Nous allâmes à la rencontre d'Alice.

- Bella! Ça va ce matin?

- Non! J'ai faim et j'ai mal au cœur.

- Oh! Rose, va lui chercher quelque chose à manger.

- D'accord.

Elle donna Alexis à Alice qui me le donna par la suite.

- Tiens, prends-le, je vais commencer à te coiffer.

Elle s'activa derrière moi. Alexis serrait mon doigt. Je regardais le petit, qui ressemblait trop à son père, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux et jusqu'à la carrure. Il va être costaud ce petit. J'espérais que mon bébé allait ressembler plus à Edward qu'à moi. Dû moins, je voudrais qu'il ait les yeux de son père, d'un vert émeraude. Rosalie me sortit de ma rêverie, car elle avait reprit son petit et me tendait une assiette de croissants. Je la pris.

- Merci Rose.

- De rien. Je reviens plus tard, Alexis doit boire.

- D'accord.

Je mangeai pendant qu'Alice me coiffait. C'était long, j'avais même eut le temps de finir qu'elle en avait pas fini avec mes cheveux. Je me demandais sérieusement où Edward avait passé sa nuit.

- Où est Edward?

- Avec Jacob chez lui.

- Il a dormi là!

- Oui, où voulais-tu qu'il dorme? Les parents avaient étés très exigeants à ce que vous ne vous voyez pas du tout. Il ne pouvait aller que chez Jacob.

- Pauvre Edward, il a dû en baver un coup avec lui.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Il n'aime pas le sens de l'humour de mon frère, il trouve qu'il en a trop.

- T'inquiète il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir pour se préparer lui aussi.

- C'est Carlisle qui va l'aider?

- Oui, avec Emmett.

- Tiens voilà! Ta coiffure est faite.

Elle me donna un miroir, je me contemplai. Elle avait fait un beau travail.

- Edward va t'adorer Bella.

- Oui je sais.

- Il nous manque juste ta robe, Esmée ne devrait pas tarder avec.

- Oh!

- Oui, elle a dû aller la changer, car elle était trop grande.

- D'accord.

J'eus soudain une nausée insupportable, je me levai rapidement et me penchai au dessus du bol de toilette et je régurgitai tout mon déjeuner. Alice soupira.

- T'as pas pris les pilules que le médecin t'a prescrites?

- Non, je ne veux pas de ces trucs, ça va droguer le bébé!

Elle soupira encore.

- Bella! S'il te les a prescrites, c'est que c'est sans danger.

- Oui peut être, mais moi je ne veux pas les prendre.

- Tu sais très bien ce qu'Edward en pense, tu lui avais fait jurer de les prendre.

- Je sais, mais il ne le saura pas.

- Tu crois? Je le vois moi que tu ne les as pas prise. Edward n'est pas dupe!

- Je sais.

- Et tu sais comment il s'en rendra compte?

- Oui, je vais vomir tout ce que je vais manger.

- Voilà! Et tu sais très bien que si tu ne garde aucune nourriture, le bébé n'est pas nourrit.

- Je sais.

- Arrête de dire, _je sais_, et prends-les!

Elle sortit de l'armoire à pharmacie le flacon de médicaments et me tendis une pilule et un verre d'eau. Je dû obéir.

**16 juillet, entre 7 :00 et 9 :00**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Je me levai le dos raqué, Jacob m'avait prêté son divan trop petit pour mes jambes, d'ailleurs, la maison était même trop petite pour lui et son père. Maudit soient mes parents! Nous empêcher de nous voir Bella et moi. Jacob avait été plus qu'insupportable la veille avec ses blagues plates et il avait ronflé comme un tracteur toute la nuit! Je l'avais entendu même si sa porte de chambre était fermée.

Je me levai et je m'étirai avec douleur, j'étais exténué. Jacob sortit de sa chambre.

- Déjà debout Edward?

- Pas le choix, tu m'empêchais de dormir.

- Désolé vieux!

Il alla fouiller dans le réfrigérateur.

- Tu veux quelque chose à manger?

- Du café pour commencer.

Il me regarda comme si j'avais crié mort.

- Quoi?

- J'en tiens pas avec caféine.

- Ça c'est le comble! Pourquoi tu crois que je veux du café?

- Euh… pour te réveiller.

- Effectivement!

- Désolé!

- Ouais c'est ça! J'aurais dû aller dormir dans ma future demeure.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait justement?

- Parce que je n'y avais même pas pensée!

Il rigola à plein nez.

- C'est ça marre-toi! Et sers-moi quelque chose à manger!

- Comme tu veux.

Il nous prépara des œufs frit et du café sans caféine. Il va falloir que je m'en prenne plusieurs à mon arrivé à la villa. Nous mangeâmes en silence. Par la suite je décidai d'aller voir la maison de Charlie, dès ce soir nous y dormirons, Bella et moi. Pour la première fois je me retrouverai seul avec Bella. Je mis la clé que Jacob m'avait donnée dans la serrure et j'ouvris doucement la porte en soupirant de nervosité. Je n'étais pas supposer faire ça, probablement la raison pour laquelle je n'y avais pas dormi. Je montai à l'ancienne chambre de Bella, qui deviendra celle de notre bébé. Je me rappelais y avoir caché quelque chose il y a longtemps. Cette nuit j'en avais rêvé et ça m'était revenue à l'esprit, mais je ne me rappelais plus de quoi il s'agissait, mais je savais où je l'avais caché. J'ouvris la porte, la pièce était vide, mais une couleur neutre pour une chambre de bébé y était déjà sur les murs. Esmée avait déjà commencé les arrangements de la demeure. Je souris à la vue des couleurs, même la tapisserie y était, de jolis petits canards avec bouées.

Là, je réalisai que je venais de faire une énorme bourde en venant ici. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je tombe nez à nez avec un membre de ma famille. J'entrai tout de même dans la chambre, il fallait absolument que je sache ce que j'y avais caché sous la latte de plancher. Je me penchai là où il y avait le bureau de Bella et dans ma poche j'en sortis mon canif et je décollai la latte. Je pris la boite métallique qu'y si trouvait, c'était bien à moi. Cette boite on me l'avait offert pour mes dix ans. Ma boite à secret comme je disais. Je la déposai à côté de moi, mais au moment ou je venais pour reposer la latte, quelque chose attira mon attention. Plus loin sous le plancher, il y avait autre chose. J'y plongeai ma main avec difficulté, m'écorchant au passage le dessus de la main. Je réussis au bout de quelques minutes à y sortir l'objet, une enveloppe au fait. Je lus l'écriture sur le dessus.

_**Pour Charlie, mon ami.**_

Cette enveloppe avait plusieurs années de vie et je compris que quelqu'un y avait surement mis les pieds avant la naissance de Bella ou après son départ avec sa mère. Je n'ouvris pas la lettre immédiatement, je voulais savoir ce que j'y avais caché moi. Je mis l'enveloppe dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon. Je repris ma boite et je l'ouvris. Il y avait une feuille de papier plié et une jolie bague, la bague de ma mère. J'ouvris la feuille, c'était mon écriture. Comment aurais-je pu oublier cette lettre? Je la lis.

**_Bella, mon coeur, tu vas me manquer. Nous partons tous les deux pour université et j'ai peur de ne jamais te revoir, peur que tu m'oublie, peur de ne trouver aucun moyen de se contacter. Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime de tout mon coeur et que jamais je ne t'oublierai. Je veux que tu saches que j'ai l'intention de t'épouser à notre retour à Forks et j'écris cette lettre en but de ne pas oublier mes voeux de mariage. 'Je t'aime plus que tout, tu es ma raison de vivre, ma pierre de touche. Tu es mon unique but dans la vie. Je ne peux vivre sans toi. Je me sens protecteur, je me dois de te rendre heureuse pour le restant de tes jours. Aucune dispute ne pourra nous séparer. Nous sommes fait pour être ensemble, nous sommes capable de régler nos conflits et je suis sur que notre première dispute nous mènera à plus que de l'amour. Je veux fonder une famille avec toi, je veux une fille qui te ressemble, je veux un chien, un oiseau et tout ce que tu voudras. Et pour finir, je veux que tu saches que jamais je ne te ferai de mal. Je t'aimerai pour l'éternité.'_**

Je repliai la lettre, je l'avais écrite pour moi et je réalisai que tout ce qui y était écrit, était vrai, notre première dispute avait mené à un bébé, je l'aimais comme un fou. À l'époque je n'étais qu'un adolescent amoureux d'une lycéenne qui ne voulait la quitter pour l'université. Je ne me remercierai jamais assez d'avoir écrit cette lettre. J'avais toujours été un garçon intelligent et je savais que j'avais fait ça pour ne pas oublier mes promesses envers Bella et jusqu'à présent je les avais tenus et que mes vœux de mariage étaient encore vrai et que j'allais les employer dans l'après midi à l'Autel.

Je replaçai la latte et je sortis de la chambre. Je descendis au premier et comme je m'en doutais je tombai face à face avec un membre de ma famille, dû moins il en était un maintenant, Emmett. La chose que j'avais le plus crains en ce moment c'était produit. Je figeai, réfléchissant à une solution pour ne pas me trahir.

- Que fais-tu là?

Je le regardai intensément, cherchant une réponse à sa question, j'étais réellement dans le pétrin en ce moment.


	9. 16 juillet entre 9 :00 et 11 :00

**Merci pour les reviews ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Entre 9 :00 et 11 :00**

- Et toi que fais- tu ici?

C'était tout ce que j'avais trouvé à dire. Il se colla le nez au mien, à moi aussi il m'avait toujours fait peur.

- Je te cherchais figure-toi! Tu n'étais pas chez Jacob et il m'a dit que tu pouvais peut être, être ici.

Il m'avait trahi, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Je souris de toutes mes dents.

- Désolé, je ne recommencerai plus. Je suis… je suis venue chercher ça.

Je sortis de ma poche ma lettre, je décidai de tout lui avouer.

- J'ai rêvé cette nuit à ce truc et je voulais m'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Il m'arracha le papier et le lit. Il me la remit d'un sourire.

- Edward, je ne te croyais pas aussi sérieux. Comme ça tu voulais l'épouser depuis un bon moment? Petit coquin!

- Oui, et heureusement, je l'aime comme un fou.

- Je l'avais remarqué… Bon on doit y aller, on va être en retard pour te préparer. Tu ne dois pas faire attendre Bella. Ce sera un mauvais départ dans votre vie si non.

Emmett tourna les talons, je l'empêchai de sortir en lui empoignant le bras.

- Tu ne vas rien dire à Esmée? Hein?

Il me regarda de ses yeux sombres et finit par me faire un sourire.

- Tu as vu la chambre c'est ça?

- Oui.

- T'inquiète, tu avais réellement une bonne raison pour venir ici. Je ne dirai rien.

Je lui souris, ma nervosité venait de tomber. Nous partîmes pour la villa. À notre arrivé, Carlisle nous attendait dans ma chambre.

- Tu es en retard Edward, c'est pas bien.

- Désolé, Jacob a eut dû mal à me réveiller.

- Oui, je te crois.

Toute la famille connaissait maintenant la réputation de Jacob. Mon père me passa mon costard et je commençai par enfiler ma chemise blanche. Le costume était magnifique, d'un gris pâle et d'une cravate blanche un peu plus foncée que la chemise. C'est Carlisle qui m'attacha la cravate autour du cou. Il me donna le veston, que j'enfilai.

- Qu'as-tu à la main?

J'étais maintenant dans l'embarras, je ne savais vraiment pas comment m'en sortir à ce sujet. Je devais trouver une explication. Je cherchai un moment avant de répondre. Tout ce que j'avais trouvé avait été en rapport avec Jacob, un peu plus crédible surement.

- Ta main Edward! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eut?

Je me rendis compte que j'avais mis un temps fou avant de réagir. Je regardai le dessus de ma main avant de lui répondre, elle était vraiment mal en point.

- Oh! J'ai aidé Jacob à tasser un truc ce matin, je me suis plutôt écorché la peau en essayant d'éviter de l'entendre ronfler.

Je souris. Emmett me regarda d'un air froncé, il savait que j'avais menti. Mon père n'en fit pas un plat. Carlisle prit ma main et l'examina.

- Je vais devoir te soigner ça, pour que Bella ne te pose pas de question.

- Oui comme tu veux.

J'avais complètement oublié ce détail là aussi et le faite que mon père était médecin était un plus à mon problème. Il me demanda de m'assoir sur le lit et prit le temps de me soigner, m'apposant un pansement quasiment invisible. Ça ne paraissait pratiquement pas.

- Merci!

- De rien Edward.

Alice entra dans ma chambre, elle devait me coiffer, mon père en sortit suivit d'Emmett.

- Comment vas-tu Edward?

- Nerveux et je suis fatigué.

- Ah bon?

- Jacob m'a empêché de dormir.

Elle rigola.

- Et j'ai pas pris mon café ce matin.

- Oh!... t'en veux un?

Je lui fis un sourire. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de ma réponse qu'elle sortit de ma chambre pour en revenir cinq minutes plus tard avec un café.

- Merci sœurette.

- Y'a pas de quoi!

Je bus mon café le temps qu'elle me coiffe. Elle me passa un miroir par la suite. J'adorais ce style. Mes cheveux étaient désordonnés, encore plus qu'à l'habitude, fixés par du gel, reluisant le peu de roux de mes cheveux.

- Voilà Edward tu es beau!

- Merci Alice.

- De rien.

Je me levai.

- Comment va Bella?

- Elle est très nerveuse, elle a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

- Pourquoi?

- À cause du bébé, elle a mal au cœur Edward, malgré les pilules.

- Oh!

J'aimerais tant pouvoir être auprès d'elle, elle me manquait terriblement.

- Elle me manque Alice.

Elle soupira.

- Edward, dans même pas une heure vous allez être à l'Autel. Et d'ailleurs, t'as déjà été plus longtemps que ça sans la voir.

- Oui je sais.

Je me penchai pour fouiller dans les poches de mon pantalon que j'avais ce matin. J'en sortis mes vœux de mariage, par contre, je ne trouvais pas la lettre destiné à Charlie. Elle avait du glisser de ma poche dans ma nouvelle demeure.

- Que fais-tu Edward?

- Je prends mes vœux.

- Oh, tu as écris quelque chose?

- Oui, il y a quelques années.

Je lui passai la feuille, elle l'a lis. Par la suite elle me regarda d'un sourire.

- Edward c'est trop mignon, et le tout est réellement vrai en plus.

Elle me serra fort dans ses bras.

- Je suis sûr que tu as raison, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Merci Alice.

Elle regarda sa montre.

- Il va falloir que t'ailles t'installer.

- Oui.

- Au faite, Jacob, il est où?

- Il ne devrait pas tarder.

- Il lui reste cinq minutes, c'est lui qui mène Bella à l'Autel.

- Je sais, t'inquiète il sera là à temps.

- Je l'espère pour toi, car il aura à faire à moi si non!

Je ricanai. Elle m'ouvrit la porte, Carlisle attendait de l'autre côté.

- Tu es prêt?

- Oui, allons-y!

J'étais nerveux et mon cœur battait la chamade. Mon père descendit à côté de moi. Ma mère avait eut l'idée de faire ça dans le jardin. Tout avait été aménagé avec des chaises blanches et un arc en fleurs pour l'Autel. Alice c'était occupé de la décoration. Une fois que j'étais placé, mon père s'installa au premier rang, à côté d'Esmée. J'attendis l'arrivé de Bella.

**Entre 9 :00 et 11 :00**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Esmée entra avec la robe dans la salle de bain, elle me la montra le long de son bras.

- Oh, elle est trop jolie!

- Edward va te trouver éblouissante dedans.

- Oui, j'ai aucun doute.

Alice la prit pour m'aider à l'enfiler. Elle était d'un blanc neige, bouffante à crinoline, le haut n'avait pas de manche, seulement des bretelles bouffante descendue sur le côté de mes épaules. Esmée me plaça le voile, qui cachait l'arrière de mes cheveux une fois relevé. J'eus soudain un haut le cœur. Je me penchai par-dessus le bol de toilette, Esmée eut le temps de tasser le voile. Une fois relevé, Alice me passa une débarbouillette mouillée. J'en avais marre! Pourquoi ça arrivait qu'à moi?

- Merde!

- Elle a pas pris ses pilules?

- Oui justement, c'est probablement dû à la nervosité.

- Oui surement.

Je remis la débarbouillette dans le lavabo.

- Ben moi j'en ai marre, je ne peux pas me marier comme ça! Je ne veux pas à avoir à vomir durant la cérémonie.

- Je sais, prends une bonne respiration et tout va aller.

Esmée était bien pour moi. Je fis ce qu'elle me demanda, j'en fus soulagée un instant. Je m'assis sur la chaise et je respirai longuement avant de me relever.

- Vous croyez Esmée que j'aurai une grossesse difficile?

- Je ne sais pas chérie, je ne te l'espère pas, tu n'es qu'au début. D'habitude ça passe vers la fin du troisième mois.

- Oh! D'accord.

On frappa à la porte, c'était Rosalie.

- Oh! Tu es trop jolie Bella!

- Merci!

- Jacob est arrivé?

- Non! Et Edward? Lui demandai-je.

- Oui, Alice doit le coiffer dans pas long.

- Ah oui c'est vrai! Lui répondit ma belle-sœur.

Alice sortit de la salle de bain comme une flèche.

- Où est Alexis?

- Il dort.

- Oh!

On frappa de nouveau à la porte, Rose alla ouvrir.

- Jacob! Dis-je.

- Salut Bella! Esmée! Rose!

- Salut Jake.

- Bienvenue Jacob.

- Merci à vous tous.

Il m'embrassa seulement sur la joue sans me toucher. Voulant pas me froisser la robe surement.

- Tu vas bien Bella?

- Oui, je suis nerveuse, à part les nausées ça peut aller.

- Oh! Petit coquin ce bébé.

J'en souris, il avait le tour de me remonter le moral.

- Lorsqu'Edward descendra nous descendrons à notre tour.

- Oui.

Esmée me passa mes chaussures, que je n'avais pas encore vues. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent grands.

- Je ne peux pas porter ça!

C'est Jacob qui me répondit.

- Pourquoi?

- Je vais me péter la gueule avec ces trucs! Tu peux pas savoir à qu'elle point je suis maladroite.

Esmée me les tendait toujours.

- Chérie, ce n'est que pour te rendre à l'Autel.

- Justement, ce sont les escaliers qui m'effraient! T'as pas autre chose, des mocassins blancs par hasard?

- Non Bella et j'ai pas le temps d'aller en chercher.

Je les pris avec regret.

- Je suis sûr que c'est une idée d'Alice.

Rose m'aida à les mettre.

- T'inquiètes pas Bella, Jacob est là pour t'aider à descendre. Il ne te laissera pas tomber j'en suis sûr.

Je le regardai et je lui souris, il me le rendit.

- Je sais.

On entra dans la salle de bain sans frapper, je sursautai. Ah cette Alice!

- C'est à ton tout Bella, Edward t'attends dans le jardin.

Esmée me tendis mon bouquet de fleurs, je le pris.

Je souris, j'étais plus nerveuse maintenant, j'eus un haut le cœur, je pris une profonde respiration et ça passa. J'avais maintenant le truc pour éviter de vomir durant la cérémonie. Jacob me prit le bras et en haut de l'escalier, la musique débuta et nous commençâmes à descendre. Je tenais fort le bras de Jacob, j'avais réellement peur de tomber.

- Ça va aller Bella, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- J'ai confiance, t'inquiètes.

En bas des marches nous marchâmes jusqu'au jardin et un pied après l'autre je suivis la musique jusqu'à Edward. Une fois à côté de lui, Jacob me lâcha, Edward lui fit un sourire et mon frère alla s'assoir à côté d'Emmett au premier rang.

Edward releva mon voile, je m'empourprai, il arborait le plus beau des sourires. Ses yeux verts étaient étincelants de bonheur.

- Mon amour, comme tu es belle.

En guise de réponse, je lui souris en touchant la pointe d'une mèche reluisante de sa chevelure.

- Mignon ta coiffure!

Il sourit et se retourna vers le prêtre, je fis de même. Il commença son discours.


	10. 16 juillet entre 11 :00 et midi

**Entre 11 :00 et midi**

**Point de vue de Jacob**

Bella était trop jolie et Edward me faisait rire avec sa coiffure idiote, mais Bella avait l'air de l'aimer. Je regardai la scène avec attention, le prêtre débuta la cérémonie.

- Mes biens chers frères et sœurs, nous sommes ici pour célébrer le lien sacré du mariage de ces deux personnes ici présentes. En ce jour, le pouvoir mais confesser pour les unirent jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Nous allons tout d'abord commencer par les vœux de chacun. Edward vous pouvez débuter.

Mon beau-frère fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une feuille bien plié et la lit devant Bella, elle était un peu jauni.

- Amour, j'ai écris ça avant notre départ pour l'université et ce matin je suis allé la chercher, là où je l'avais caché toutes ces années. (je compris qu'il avait été à sa nouvelle demeure pour ça. Il se racla la gorge avant de débuter sa lecture.) Bella, mon cœur, tu vas me manquer. Nous partons tous les deux pour l'université et j'ai peur de ne jamais te revoir, peur que tu m'oublie, peur de ne trouver aucun moyen de se contacter. Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime de tout mon cœur et que jamais je ne t'oublierai. Je veux que tu saches que j'ai l'intention de t'épouser à notre retour à Forks et j'écris cette lettre en but de ne pas oublier mes vœux de mariage. 'Je t'aime plus que tout, tu es ma raison de vivre, ma pierre de touche. Tu es mon unique but dans la vie. Je ne peux vivre sans toi. Je me sens protecteur, je me dois de te rendre heureuse pour le restant de nos jours. Aucune dispute ne pourra nous séparer. Nous sommes fait pour être ensemble, nous sommes capable de régler nos conflits et je suis sur que notre première dispute nous mènera à plus que de l'amour. Je veux fonder une famille avec toi, je veux une fille qui te ressemble, je veux un chien, un oiseau et tout ce que tu voudras. Et pour finir, je veux que tu saches que jamais je ne te ferai de mal. Je t'aimerai pour l'éternité.'

Il replia sa lettre et la remit dans sa poche. Bella en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'essuya les yeux de ses doigts. C'était trop mignon. Edward l'aimait réellement. J'étais sûr que Bella lui susurrait quelque chose, mais je ne pouvais l'entendre, il lui sourit. Le prêtre prit la parole.

- À votre tour Bella.

Elle aussi, sortit une feuille enroulée autour de son bouquet.

- Edward, je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé lors de notre chicane et je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de tout ce qui pouvait te faire de la peine. Tu es plus que l'homme parfait, tu es un protecteur né qui ne cherchait que la bonne personne à protéger et tu l'as trouvé en moi et j'en suis plus que fière. J'ai eu la chance d'être choisi, par le plus magnifique des hommes. J'ai eu la chance que d'autres filles n'auront jamais. Je suis l'heureuse élue à t'épouser et tu es l'heureux élu de mon enfant. Tous mes secrets sont les tiens, tous mes biens sont les tiens et ma vie est la tienne. Je te la confis sans regret, je te la confis pour l'éternité. Mon âme t'appartient à jamais. Peut importe ce qui nous arrivera, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Tu es ma pierre de touche et toute ma vie.

Elle referma sa feuille. Je compris que sa fin équivalait au début des vœux d'Edward. Le prêtre continua.

- Maintenant passons à la suite. Edward vous aller répéter après moi. Qu'on nous amène les alliances.

Le père d'Edward donna le coussin, les contenants, au prêtre.

- Merci. Prenez l'alliance de Bella et passez là lui à l'annulaire.

Edward glissa le jonc avec tendresse dans le doigt de Bella.

- Répétez après moi. Moi Edward Antony Cullen, je te prends, toi, Isabella Marie Swan, comme épouse…

- Moi Edward Antony Cullen, je te prends, toi, Isabella Marie Swan, comme épouse…

- Dans le bonheur comme dans le malheur. Dans la pauvreté et la richesse…

- Dans le bonheur comme dans le malheur. Dans la pauvreté et la richesse…

- Et ça jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Et ça jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Edward avait un regard amoureux, il l'aimait énormément, je commençais à réalisé que Bella avait choisi le bon mec, qu'il était bien pour elle. Je regardai autour de moi, la famille d'Edward. Bella m'avait raconté qu'Edward et Alice avaient étés adoptés par Carlisle et Esmée et qu'ils n'avaient que 2 mois de différences d'âge entre les jumeaux de Carlisle et Esmée. À force d'observer la famille, je trouvais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Rosalie et Jasper ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, tandis qu'Edward et Alice non plus, ils étaient carrément différent l'un de l'autre. Pour des jumeaux, ils étaient tous vraiment bizarre. Edward avait les yeux de Rosalie et Esmée, le même vert. Jasper les avaient bleus comme ceux de Carlisle. Alice par contre, ils étaient d'un noir d'encre, carrément l'opposé d'Edward. Sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette famille.

- …Et ça jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

J'avais manqué le texte de Bella avec tout ça!

- Je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Edward se pencha doucement au visage de Bella et l'embrassa tendrement. Un baiser si mignon. Nous nous levâmes tous pour les félicités en tapant des mains. Carlisle alla embrasser sa bru et Esmée son fils, dû moins son fils adoptif. Elle le regarda heureuse d'avoir enfin marié un de ses enfants, elle était vraiment trop maternelle. Je me rendis auprès d'eux.

- Félicitations à vous deux! Je suis trop heureux!

- Oh Jacob, je suis folle d'être enfin pour de bon à Edward.

Il lui serra fort la taille et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Pas plus qu'à moi ma chérie.

Ils se regardèrent amoureusement, sans se lâcher un instant. Je raclai ma gorge.

- Euh… vous aurez tout votre temps cette nuit pour vous contempler.

Edward et Bella rirent à mon commentaire, j'en souris.

- T'es drôle vieux!

- Oui je sais, c'est pour ça qu'on m'aime. Lui dis-je.

Il me fit une bourrade sur l'épaule.

- Euh… encore désolé de t'avoir empêché de dormir la nuit dernière.

Bella le regarda comme si elle voulait avoir des explications de sa part. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il la serra juste, plus fort, contre lui. Elle me regarda par la suite et me fit un sourire.

- Merci Jacob d'avoir été là à la place de papa.

- C'était mon devoir Bella.

Edward sourit.

- T'es un bon gars Jacob tu sais.

- Merci vieux.

- Y'a pas de quoi!

Les autres membres de la famille s'approchèrent, je dû laisser ma place. Je me rendis à la toilette, j'avais une de ses envies. Quand j'en ressortis, Léah était devant la porte attendant, son tour. Je la connaissais, je crois l'avoir déjà vue à la réserve Quileute.

- Salut!

- Salut Jake!

Elle connaissait mon nom!

- D'où tu connais mon nom?

- Je connais ton père, il est ami avec ma mère depuis la mort de mon père.

- Ah oui, tu es la fille de Sue! Oui, mon père c'est fait plus ami avec elle depuis ce temps.

- Je suis contente de faire ta connaissance.

- Moi aussi, à vrai dire on c'est déjà vu?

- Oui, mais tu m'ignorais tout le temps.

- Désolé, j'ai pas voulu.

- Ce n'est rien… euh… comme ça tu es réellement le frère de Bella?

- Oui, ma mère a trompée mon père et récemment je l'ai appris.

- Trop fort!

- Oui.

Je la regardai, elle était vraiment jolie, j'aurais dû l'apercevoir au paravent, car j'eus soudain un faible pour elle. Voyant que je ne disais plus un mot, elle entra dans la salle de bain. J'en bavais juste à la voir dans sa magnifique robe. Je me demandais pourquoi elle était ici? Elle en ressortit, elle me fixa d'une drôle de façon. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à dire.

- Euh… pourquoi t'es ici?

- Je suis une amie de la famille, j'ai joué avec Rose étant petite, ma mère la gardait de temps en temps.

- Oh! Là c'est clair.

Elle me sourit. Je continuai.

- Euh… tu veux qu'on prenne un verre un de ces quatre?

- Oui pourquoi pas? Mais là je vais aller voir les mariés, je les ai pas encore félicités.

- À toute à l'heure alors.

- Oui c'est ça.

J'étais fou de joie, Leah avait acceptée mon invitation. Je retournai moi aussi au jardin.


	11. 16 juillet entre midi et 16 :00

**Merci pour vos reviews ;) J'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours et continuera de l'etre.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Entre midi et 16 :00**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Edward me serrait fort dans ses bras, il caressait de ses doigts mon bras nu. Toute la famille d'Edward nous avait félicités. Une jeune femme pratiquement du même teint que Jacob s'approcha de nous.

- Félicitations à vous!

- Merci! Lui dis-je.

- Je suis Leah, la fille de Sue, mais je suis aussi une amie des Cullen, (elle regarda Edward) ma mère gardait ta sœur Rosalie quand elle était petite, nous jouions souvent ensemble.

Mon mari lui répondit.

- Oh! Enchanté de te connaitre. Content que tu sois venue.

- Merci. (elle me regarda) J'ai rencontré ton frère Jacob, il est trop charmant.

- Oui je sais.

- Il a quelqu'un dans sa vie?

- Non, je ne crois pas, il me dit toujours qu'il cherche encore l'âme sœur.

- Oh!... Bon, je vais vous laisser, je vais aller voir Rosalie.

- À plus tard alors.

- Oui c'est ça.

Elle nous fit un sourire avant de partir.

- Elle serait bien pour Jacob non?

Je regardai Edward d'une drôle de manière.

- Franchement Edward!

- Ben quoi? C'est vrai!

Je lui souris, il m'embrassa. Un nouveau haut le cœur surgit, mais cette fois-ci je ne pouvais ne pas le vomir. Je courus à la salle de bain, repoussant Edward. Je jetai le contenu de mon estomac juste à temps dans le bol. J'en avais de plus en plus marre de cette grossesse! Il me reste moins d'un mois à endurer ses malaises et aujourd'hui, ça n'aidait certainement pas. Je m'assis sur le bol, après avoir refermé le couvercle. Et je m'enfouis les mains dans mon visage, ma robe me gênait, je n'étais pas confortable. Je restai ainsi un long moment, entre temps, j'ai dû vomir encore trois fois au moins. On frappa doucement à la porte.

- Amour? Tout va bien?

Je me demandais depuis quand il était là. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter à ce sujet. J'espérais juste qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu vomir se nombre incalculable de fois.

- Tout va bien Edward! J'ai… j'ai juste besoin d'être seule un peu.

- Ouvre Bella! Pas sans moi!

Je me levai et je lui ouvris. Il entra et me serra dans ses bras, m'embrassant sur tout le visage.

- Tu ne peux pas rester là, on nous attend pour le repas. T'inquiète tout va bien aller. Tu as surement faim, ça passera après.

- Je l'espère.

Il me prit la main et nous sortîmes de la pièce. À notre arrivé à l'extérieur, tous les invités se levèrent et nous applaudirent. Je souris, Edward m'embrassa le dessus du crâne. Mes hauts le cœur c'étaient estompés. Nous nous assîmes à notre place désigner, à la table d'honneur. Jacob était assis à côté de moi, Carlisle à côté d'Edward. On nous servis du champagne.

- Mais Edward, je peux pas en prendre!

- T'inquiètes je le boirai à ta place.

Il ricana doucement. Carlisle se leva et se racla la gorge, levant son verre.

- Votre attention s'il vous plait!

Tout le monde arrêta de parler et regarda vers notre direction. Carlisle commença son discours.

- Je me présente, Je suis Carlisle Cullen, le père adoptif d'Edward et je suis fier et heureux d'avoir remplacé son père toutes ses années. Il n'avait qu'un an quand j'ai commencé à l'élever avec Esmée. Il était trop mignon. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il devienne un bon gars. Malgré une adolescence difficile il a réussis à se trouver la compagne parfaite pour lui en Bella (il me regarda d'un sourire) et dès le premier jour de son départ pour l'université, je compris, qu'il avait voulu tout abandonner pour Bella. Il avait réalisé qu'il allait la revoir au bout de trois ans. Je le sens heureux depuis, il a grandement changé. À mes yeux, tu as été un bon fils Edward.

Mon mari lui sourit, il avait piqué un fard au discours de Carlisle. Je lui passai ma main sur sa joue. Jacob se leva à son tour, j'en fus surprise.

- Scusez-moi! J'ai quelque chose à dire moi aussi.

Tout le monde vira leurs yeux vers lui.

- Il y a un mois, j'ai découvert que Bella était ma sœur, Charlie notre père décédé récemment et à ce moment son testament et une lettre de ma mère m'a été remise, dévoilant un énorme secret sur nos famille. J'en ai été heureux, car je considérais Charlie comme mon père et j'ai gagné une sœur que j'aime énormément. Je serai toujours la pour elle. Edward est le bon gars pour elle, il est doux et attentionné envers elle, jamais il ne lui fera de mal, je lui fais totalement confiance là-dessus. Je ne le connais pas beaucoup, mais il ne ma suffit qu'une journée pour le comprendre. Je vous tire mon chapeau à vous deux.

Je souris, c'était à mon tour de m'empourprer. Il me serra dans ses bras avant de se rassoir. Edward m'embrassa sur le front. On nous servit le repas, nous mangeâmes quelques minutes avant de se faire déranger. Emmett se leva avec sa coupe et une fourchette à la main. Non pas ça! Je le voyais venir.

- Un baiser!!!

Tous les invités suivirent.

- Un baiser!

Edward se leva avec un large sourire, ça avait l'air de l'amuser, moi je rougis. Je me levai aussi. Il m'empoigna le visage de ses mains et m'embrassa longuement, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus retenir mon souffle, également lui aussi. Des cris de joie se firent entendre et nous nous rassîmes, continuant notre repas. À la fin de celui-ci nous attendîmes quelques minutes avant qu'on nous sert le gâteau. À sa vue, il était magnifique, Esmée l'avait fait elle-même. Il était à trois étages et décoré de bleu et de fleurs en crème pâtissière et blanc de crémage. On nous demanda d'aller le couper, le photographe prit des photos. Edward passa le couteau dans le gâteau et sans que je ne mis attende, il me fourra du gâteau au visage.

- Oh!!!

Je fronçai les sourcils et je lui fourrai du gâteau en plein dans les cheveux, le cuivré de sa crinière ne paraissait même plus. Je rigolai comme une bonne et je l'embrassai lui mettant le gâteau de mon visage sur le sien. Il me serra contre lui et m'embrassa à son tour. Alice nous passa des linges mouillés pour nous laver. Une fois débarbouillé, Edward avait l'air d'avoir pris une douche. Il était trop mignon! Nous mangeâmes le gâteau en placotant.

La danse débuta avec moi et Edward sur le plancher, nous l'ouvrîmes. Il me serra contre lui, je m'accotai la tête à son torse, je me sentais bien à cet instant. Mes hauts le cœur s'étaient enfin estompés, dû moins jusqu'au prochain repas. Nous tournâmes sur nous même lentement. On y jouait _J't'aime tout court_ de Nicolas Chicone, la chanson que j'aimais écouter quand j'étais à Montréal. J'avais fait traduire les paroles par Edward en lui envoyant un mail. Il m'avait dit par webcam qu'elle allait devenir notre chanson, il l'adorait énormément. Il me susurra les paroles en anglais, les traduisant à chaque parole du chanteur. J'aimais quand il faisait cela. Ça m'aidait à profiter pleinement de la chanson.

- …Tous ces mots ce ne sont que des mots, je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour te dire… que… je… t'aime.

Et il m'embrassa plus que profondément. Tout le monde nous avait rejoints sur la piste. Je serrai fort Edward dans mes bras, ne voulant plus le lâcher, nous dansâmes sur la seconde chanson. Jacob vint me voler à Edward.

- Puis-je?

- Oui, pas de problème.

Edward me décolla de lui et donna ma main à Jacob. Nos mains s'entrecroisèrent le temps de la danse.

- Tu es heureuse Bella?

- Oui trop! Encore plus avec la venue du bébé.

- Je suis content pour toi.

- Merci pour ton discours de tout à l'heure.

- Y'a rien là!

Je souris. Esmée dansait avec Edward. Une fois la chanson finit, Carlisle vint me voler à Jacob.

- Bienvenue dans la famille Bella.

- Merci, mais j'y faisais déjà partie.

- Oui, mais maintenant c'est officiel.

Je souris. Je l'entourai de mes bras et comme une fille à son papa, je déposai ma tête sur lui.

- Merci d'être là Carlisle, vous êtes comme un père pour moi.

- Ça me fait plaisir Bella.

- J'ai une chose à vous demander.

- Oui vas-y!

Je le regardai dans les yeux.

- Vous pouvez… me suivre pour ma grossesse?

- Ça me touche ce que tu me demande, mais je ne suis pas obstétricien, je ne suis qu'un médecin généraliste. Mais si y'a quoi que ce soit qui ne vas pas, je serai là pour toi.

Il me sourit.

- Merci.

Il me lâcha après la danse. Alice avait volé Edward à Esmée. Nous passâmes ainsi dans les bras des invité toutes l'après midi. Je n'eus que deux danses avec Edward, mais je l'aurai pour moi toute seule, le reste de la journée.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

La réception s'acheva, nous étions assis à notre table, Bella se sentait fatigué, elle s'était assoupie sur mon épaule. Les invités commençaient à s'éclipser, probablement à cause de Bella. Mon père vint me voir et me parla à mon oreille pour ne pas réveiller Bella.

- Je crois que tu devrais monter Bella à ta chambre, elle semble épuisée.

- Je préfère… la ramener directement à notre maison.

- Comme tu voudras.

Il s'éclipsa. Je restai sans bouger un long moment, jusqu'à tous les départs des gens. À la fin je pris doucement Bella dans mes bras et je la portai à la voiture. Me souhaitant un bon moment avec Bella, mes parents restèrent devant le porche jusqu'à ce que ma voiture ne soit plus visible. Une fois à notre demeure je montai mon amour à la chambre, là où Charlie avait dormi tant d'années au paravent. Je la laissai ce reposer sans la déshabiller. Je me rendis à la chambre de notre bébé, J'y trouvai la lettre de Charlie, la ramassai et je retournai au salon. J'ouvris l'enveloppe, j'étais curieux. Une fois le papier devant mes yeux, je reconnu immédiatement l'écriture, c'était celle d'Esmée. Je n'hésitai pas à lire.

_**Salut Charlie, je t'écris parce que j'ai besoin d'aide et tu es le seul ami qui m'est resté fidèle après toutes ses années. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai encore confiance du temps de notre Lycée. Un de mes jumeaux est né prématurément la semaine dernière sans causé de tord au second. Rosalie est si petite et fragile, ils la maintiennent dans une couveuse en ce moment et celui que je porte encore est toujours agité, je suis surveillée pour ne pas le perdre. Je suis alitée depuis ce temps jusqu'à la naissance du prochain petit. Mon mari et moi sommes dans l'obligeance d'en donner un en adoption, mais je n'aurai jamais le courage de le faire. C'est un petit garçon qui doit venir au monde et je l'ai prénommé Edward Anthony. Mon mari veut que je le donne en adoption et qu'on garde Rosalie, je refuse catégoriquement de m'en séparer, mais on nous donne pas le choix de le faire, si non je ne pourrais jamais les nourrir tous les deux. La seule option que j'ai eut est de le confier à ma sœur, qui attends elle aussi une petite fille, qu'elle appellera Alice. Elle pourrait les faire passer pour des jumeaux, nous avons la même date prévue d'accouchement. Étant en moyen de s'en occuper, elle ne pourra refuser mon offre. Je sais que tu ne la liras jamais, car je la cacherai quelque part dans ta maison et qui sait un jour, ta fille qui viendra au monde bientôt la trouvera peut être, pour découvrir ce terrible secret.**_

_**Esmée**_

Une boule dans ma gorge me coupa la respiration, je lâchai la lettre qui tomba à mes pieds sur le sol. J'enfouis mes mains dans mon visage pour les passer par la suite dans mes cheveux. Le tout me déchira l'intérieur, me cœur se fendit en deux et j'éclatai en sanglot. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je sentis une main froide me toucher le bras. Je pleurais toujours.

- Edward?

Je relevai mon visage, lâchant mes cheveux. Bella se trouvait devant moi un air abattu au visage.

- Bella!

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

Je ramassai la lettre et je la lui tendis, je n'avais aucun secret pour ma femme.

- J'ai trouvé ça sous la latte du plancher de ton ancienne chambre.

- Mais…

- Lis c'est tout.

J'attendis qu'elle finisse la lecture. Elle me regarda une larme aux yeux. Je ne savais pas si elle pleurait à cause de son père ou à cause de moi.

- Pourquoi Bella? Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit? Je n'avais même pas un an lorsqu'elle m'a récupéré.

- Je ne sais pas Edward.

- Elle aurait pu démentir la réalité en disant que j'étais réellement son fils et qu'Alice avait été adoptée. Elle n'est même pas ma sœur jumelle. Et Carlisle dans tout ça? Il est aussi coupable que ma mère.

- Je… je ne crois pas qu'il soit au courant que tu es le fils d'Esmée.

- Pardon? De quoi tu parles?

Je la regardai plein de questions, elle avait l'air à être au courant de quelque chose. Au fond son père avait connu ma mère.

- J'ai eu une discussion avec ta mère à notre arrivé à Forks, elle m'a tout dévoilé, en fait, pas tout à fait.

- Tu étais au courant pour moi?

- Non, justement, elle disait que tu étais le fils de sa sœur.

- Sa sœur?

- Oui, je vais te raconter, mais elle m'avait fait jurer de ne rien te dire. Vu que tu m'as montré la lettre et que t'aurais pu me la cacher, je vais tout te dire.

Je la fixai attendant qu'elle me dévoile le tout. Elle s'installa à côté de moi et me prit la main. Je venais de me rendre compte qu'elle s'était changée. Moi, j'arborais toujours mon costume, je n'avais que retiré mon veston. Elle débuta.

- Carlisle n'est pas ton père. Il est le médecin qui c'est occupé de tes parents et du mari d'Esmée après l'accident. Esmée était la sœur de ta mère et elle vous avait hérité. Cette journée là elle vous gardait, pendant que son mari était parti avec tes parents. Quand, à l'hôpital elle est venue identifier les corps, elle a rencontré Carlisle. Rose et Jasper sont devenus amis rapidement, alors âgés d'un an. Par hasard le fils de Carlisle et ta sœur ont la même date de naissance et toi et Alice aussi. Carlisle était tombé amoureux d'Esmée et il l'a épousé, cachant la vérité dans la famille. Donc, Jasper et Rosalie sont devenus jumeaux et toi et Alice êtes devenus des enfants adoptés. Mais Esmée ne m'a pas parler du fait que tu étais réellement son fils, donc je ne crois pas que Carlisle est au courant non plus.

- Je vois, mais pourquoi ne pas avoir dis la vérité? C'était simple pourtant! Carlisle a un fils et a épousé Esmée et que Rosalie a un frère jumeaux qui lui ait revenue après la mort des parents adoptifs de ce dernier et qu'Esmée à hérité de sa nièce! C'était pas si compliqué, non?

- Oui, t'as raison… Écoute, ils t'aiment tous les deux, ne va pas gâcher l'amour qu'ils te donnent. Ne les déçois pas Edward. Il y a surement une raison à tout ça. Dis-toi qu'Esmée ce sent coupable de t'avoir abandonnée.

- Justement! Elle ne l'a jamais fait, je lui suis revenu, je l'ai toujours vu comme ma vrai mère.

- Je sais et ne va pas les embêter avec ça, fais-moi confiance, ils ne méritent pas une dispute de ta part. Nous sommes une famille toi et moi maintenant. Tu dois t'occuper de moi et du bébé à venir.

Je regardai Bella, elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'Esmée sache que j'étais au courant de son secret et Bella avait raison, je devais m'occuper d'elle, m'occuper du petit être qui grandissait en Bella. Le bébé comptait plus que tout en ce moment. Je serrai Bella dans mes bras.

- Tu as raison, je ne dirai rien de ce que j'ai appris à mes parents.

- Je t'aime Edward, tu es l'homme le plus compréhensif que je connaisse.

Je l'embrassai sur le front et je la pris dans mes bras et la monta à notre chambre. Je l'installai sur le lit et je commençai à enlever ma chemise après avoir retiré ma cravate. Bella s'assit et me tira par le pourtour de mon pantalon.

- Viens-là toi!

Elle me détacha le pantalon et me le retira. Je me penchai pour l'embrassai, elle mit sa main dans mon caleçon et commença à jouer avec mon sexe. Je me sentais bien, ça me faisait du bien, elle le caressa de bas en haut, passant par mes bijoux de famille. Une fois qu'elle me lâcha, je m'assis à mon tour sur le lit, elle se déshabilla et s'installa sur moi assis, nous étions face à face. Je l'embrassai encore une fois lui caressant le dos, elle faisait de même. Elle m'entourait la taille de ses jambes. Je lui embrassai par la suite le cou puis je suçai sa peau de mes lèvres, lui laissant une marque rose. Elle frôla son nez sur mon visage, j'aimais la sensation de sa douce peau. Elle se déplaça pour s'insérer mon sexe en elle et c'est elle qui mena la cadence. Elle se déhanchait sur moi, haletant mon nom silencieusement. La peau de mon sexe glissa de bas en haut dans les parois du sien. Je l'embrassai encore, mais plus passionnément, elle gémit de plaisir à ses mouvements sur moi, je l'aidai de mes mains sur ses hanches. Je gémis à mon tour de plaisir. Je sentais son sexe se contracter sur le miens, je sentais que j'allais bientôt venir à mon tour. Je lui empoignai les fesses de mes mains et je la fis bondir sur mes cuisses. La tension sexuelle en moi était puissante, mon membre se durcit au maximum et je me déversai en elle. Nos corps ne firent plus qu'un et je la serrai fort dans mes bras avant de la déplaçai à côté de moi. Je lui embrassai l'épaule et je laissai mes lèvres apposai dessus. Bella me parla.

- Tu veux quoi Edward, une fille ou un garçon?

Je relâchai son épaule.

- Peu importe, l'important c'est qu'il soit en santé amour.

Elle sourit.

- Tu crois que je pourrais avoir des jumeaux moi aussi?

Je la regardai avec de grands yeux.

- Possible, mais je crois que ça saute une génération, c'est plus fréquent chez les enfants de ceux qui sont jumeaux.

- Ah! Et si j'en ai?

- On fera avec Bella, c'est la nature qui décide, pas nous.

Je lui embrassai de nouveau l'épaule.

- Et des triplés?

- Là t'exagère amour!!!

Elle rigola.

- Vu les hauts le cœur que j'ai, on sait jamais.

- Je ne te le souhaite pas, je nous le souhaite pas.

- Pourquoi?

- Ben… j'en sais rien, ça doit être dur, deux c'est déjà beaucoup et un, quand c'est ton premier, t'en rush un coup, imagine trois la première fois.

Elle rigola encore.

- T'as peur hein?

- Oui, à vrai dire j'ai déjà peur juste à un.

Elle se décolla de moi et me regarda intensément.

- Tu n'es pas prêt c'est ça?

- Oui, je le suis. Je suis heureux à l'idée de devenir père. Je crains juste de ne pas être à la hauteur.

- Je suis sûr que tu le sauras Edward.

- Si tu le dis.

Elle me prit par le cou et m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je t'aime chéri.

- Moi aussi. Nous devons nous préparer, je veux t'emmener à une place spéciale pour le souper.

Elle se leva rapidement et sortit de la chambre, j'en conclus qu'elle allait se laver, j'allai la rejoindre.


	12. 16 juillet entre 17 :00 et 18 :00

**Merci pour vos reviews et merci pour vos conseil. ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Entre 17 :00 et 18 :00**

J'avais emmené Bella dans un restaurant chic, assez dispendieux tout de même. Elle avait sourit en voyant la façade.

- Edward, tu n'aurais pas dû m'emmener ici.

- Dis-toi que c'est ton cadeau de mariage.

- Et moi je ne t'ai rien offert.

Je lui pris le visage entre mes mains.

- Oui amour, ce bébé est mon cadeau de mariage.

Elle sourit, je l'embrassai. Nous entrâmes dans le restaurant et je donnai mon nom pour la réservation que j'avais fait. On nous installa dans un coin tranquille comme je l'avais demandé. Je tirai la chaise de Bella et elle s'installa. Je m'assis en face d'elle. Le serveur nous donna les menus et la carte des vins. Je la refusai, mais Bella fit signe au serveur avant qu'il ne quitte notre table.

- Non Edward ne t'empêche pas de boire, profites-en.

Le serveur me tendit la carte. Je la regardai et je commandai un vin doux. Bella avait les yeux rivés dans le menu. Je lui pris sa main, elle ne broncha pas. Je jouai avec son alliance, le temps qu'elle se trouve un repas. Je finis par me rendre compte qu'elle m'observait depuis un moment, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Edward tu mange quoi?

- Le canard farci.

- Ah! Je vais prendre la même chose que toi.

Je souris. Elle ne se décidait jamais à choisir d'elle-même. Le serveur prit notre commande. Bella me prit la main et joua à son tour avec mon alliance.

- C'est dommage que t'es dû annuler notre voyage de noce.

Je soupirai.

- Et tu sais très bien pourquoi!

- Oui.

Elle baissa les yeux, je savais qu'elle en était grandement déçue.

- Le bébé est plus important Bella et tes nausées m'inquiètent et inquiètent la famille. On ne sait pas encore si cette grossesse va nous réserver des surprises.

Elle lâcha mon doigt et me regarda. Je savais que c'était un sujet que je ne devrais pas trop aborder. Je changeai donc l'orientation de la conversation. Je souris.

- Tu te rappelles de notre seule ébat dans les toilettes d'un cinéma?

Elle sourit à son tour.

- Oui, ça avait… été différent.

- Oui, spécial même.

- Cette journée là nous l'avons fait tellement de fois.

- Bella, après deux ans d'abstinences, nous devions nous rattraper non?

Elle riait carrément. Je l'avais rendu de bonne humeur.

- Oui, je suis de ton avis Edward.

Je ris à mon tour et je me levai de ma chaise pour lui caresser la joue.

- Et tu te rappelle d'Alice qui ne comprenait pas que nous voulions être seuls?

- Oui, elle m'avait vraiment énervé.

- …Et Jasper qui l'encourageait au lieu de lui faire comprendre que nous voulions être seuls.

Bella rit de nouveau.

- T'as raison, d'habitude Jazz fait tout pour être du côté opposé d'Alice, mais je crois que cette fois-ci que ça avait été à cause du faite que deux années nous avaient séparés tous. Il voulait autant que moi et Alice profité de ta venue.

- Oui surement.

- Bella… ces trois années ont été les plus atroces de mon existence… depuis que je suis avec toi.

- À moi aussi Edward et surtout la dernière année, elle a été la pire.

- Je te crois, moi aussi j'en ai bavé cette dernière année.

Elle sourit. Le serveur nous apporta notre repas.

- Merci!

Nous nous attaquâmes au canard et nous mangeâmes en silence. Après le plat principal on se commanda du gâteau. Une fois devant nous, Bella en fit la moue.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe amour?

- C'est trop gros Edward.

- Mange ce que tu peux, je finirai le reste.

Elle me regarda ahuri et sourit.

- Tu vas grossir si tu mange tous mes restes.

Je ris. Elle rigola à son tour. Je lui répondis.

- T'inquiète, je vais faire de l'exercice.

- T'as passé la journée à manger mes restants. Attends-toi à en faire pendant longtemps.

Elle rigola encore. En fin de compte je ne finis pas son gâteau, j'étais trop plein. Nous allâmes à l'extérieur, marcher sur la rue, main dans la main nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. Nous étions dans une de ses rares journées ensoleillées et rarement il faisait chaud. Le soleil était toujours de la partie, mais il commençait à ne plus réchauffer l'air. J'entourai Bella de mon bras et je la collai à moi. Nous continuâmes jusqu'à la voiture et elle s'installa à l'intérieur après que je lui aie ouvert la portière. Une fois à l'intérieur je remarquai qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller.

- Bella ça va?

Je démarrai la Volvo. Bella me regarda, les larmes aux yeux.

- Amour pourquoi pleures-tu?

- Edward… je suis inquiète de mon état, j'ai l'impression que ça ne se passe pas comme ça devrait l'être.

- Bella, on ne peut rien y faire pour le moment, dans deux semaines on voit ton médecin et on lui expliquera ta crainte.

- D'accord… je… peux aller voir ta mère? Elle me rassure beaucoup dans ses cas là.

- Oui, pourquoi me le demander?

- Parce que… je veux y aller seule.

Elle lâcha son regard du miens. Je mis le pied sur la pédale et je roulai jusqu'à la villa. J'irai déposer Bella chez mes parents.

- Comme tu veux amour.

Une fois arrivé, je lui ouvris la porte, elle en descendit de la voiture.

- Appelle-moi quand t'en auras fini, je viendrai te chercher.

Je l'embrassai tendrement.

- Pas la peine Edward, je ramènerai ma Mazda, elle est dans le garage de la villa.

- Oui c'est vrai, l'occasion pour la ramener à la maison.

Je la regardai entrer à l'intérieur et je repartis chez nous l'attendre.


	13. 16 juillet entre 19 :00 et 21 :00

**Merci pour vos reviews ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Entre 19 :00 et 21 :00**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Je n'avais pas eut besoin de convaincre Edward de me laisser y aller seul. Il était vraiment très compréhensif. Mon but de ma visite était justement pour ramener ma voiture et la chemise d'Edward qu'il m'avait donné il y avait un an. J'étais surtout venue parler à Esmée de la lettre, j'avais menti à Edward. Je demanderai des explications à Esmée, à savoir pourquoi elle parlait de moi et pourquoi elle l'avait caché là. Je rendrais un énorme service à Edward si je dévoile à Esmée que nous savons tous les deux ce qu'elle avait cachée tant d'années. Il fallait que tous le monde l'apprennent, pour que nous puissions tous vivre dans l'harmonie et sans plus aucun secret. Je déteste les secrets familiaux. Je l'ai vécu avec Jacob et y'a fallut que Charlie décède pour qu'il soit dévoilé. Je ne voulais pas ça à Alice et aux autres, ni qu'Edward soit le seul avec moi à être au courant, il l'aura toujours sur la conscience.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Esmée m'accueillit.

- Oh Bella! Que fais-tu ici? Edward n'est pas avec toi?

- Non, je suis venue chercher ma Mazda et par la même occasion discuter avec vous. J'ai aussi oublié quelque chose dans la chambre d'Edward.

- Oh! Alors va chercher ton truc, je t'attends à la cuisine.

- Merci.

Je montai à la chambre et je fouillai dans le tiroir du meuble à linge. J'en pris la chemise couleur crème d'Edward. Je redescendis à la cuisine. Esmée était assise à la table.

- Viens Bella, tu veux parler, je suis là pour toi.

Je m'assis. J'étais nerveuse à l'idée de lui faire ça. Je pris la lettre dans ma main et je la tendis à Esmée.

- Edward l'a trouvé dans la maison de Charlie, je l'ai lu moi aussi, comme Edward l'a lu.

Le visage d'Esmée changea d'expression, son sourire s'effaça et elle se pinça les lèvres. Je compris qu'elle savait de quoi il s'agissait. Elle ouvrit le papier et en lu l'intérieur. Elle me regarda par la suite sans rien dire. Je brisai le silence.

- Pourquoi Esmée?

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il la trouve, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache.

- Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi l'avoir écris si vous saviez qu'un jour quelqu'un la trouverait? Et ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait, mais Edward!

- À l'époque, je ne savais pas qu'Edward allait devenir ton mari. Charlie avait toujours été mon meilleur ami. Au moment où j'avais écris la lettre, Charlie était venue me rendre visite à l'hôpital, je ne voulais pas qu'il la lise, mais il avait insisté et je l'ai laissé faire. Je la lui ai remise et je sais maintenant qu'il l'avait caché lui-même. J'aurais préféré qu'il la déchire et la jette… Je croyais qu'il s'en était débarrassé et que je n'avais plus à m'en faire.

Mon père était au courant, il savait donc que je sortais avec votre fils?

- Oui, et il m'avait promis de ne jamais rien dire.

Que des secrets dans nos familles, mon père en avait caché plus d'un. Esmée continua.

- Sans regret je compris qu'il allait m'aider. Il me proposa de l'adopter au lieu que je le confie à ma sœur. On a dû abandonner, car Renée ne voulait pas, à cause de ta naissance et qu'elle ne voulait pas de ce secret dans sa famille.

Ma mère avait eut raison de refuser, je n'aurais pas voulu d'Edward comme frère.

- Ce qui m'intrigue dans toute cette histoire, c'est, pourquoi l'avoir caché à Edward s'il vous ait revenue au bout de dix mois? Il vous était facile de le reprendre en tant que votre vrai fils. Vous avez pourtant réussis à faire passer Jasper et Rosalie comme jumeaux. Vous auriez pu avouer la vérité à Carlisle et tout aurais été réglé et ni Edward ni Alice ce serait prit pour jumeaux. La vérité aurait été plus simple à vos yeux. Edward et Rosalie jumeaux, adoption d'Alice après la mort de votre sœur et Jasper le fils de Carlisle. Pourquoi Esmée? Pourquoi vous avoir compliqué la vie?

J'étais sur les nerfs, j'en pleurais même, j'avais énormément de peine pour Edward et pour les autres aussi. Les hormones de ma grossesse ne doit pas aider non plus. Esmée déposa une main sur la mienne. Le regard vide elle m'expliqua le tout.

- En réalité Bella, la lettre n'est pas réellement vrai, il y a un autre secret là dedans que je n'ai jamais voulu dévoilé, mais je crois que je n'ai plus le choix. Jasper est né d'une aventure de Carlisle avec une fille, celle-ci savait exactement qui était le père et avant sa mort elle le dévoila. Donc Carlisle à passé le teste de paternité pour en être sûr et il a accepté la garde de l'enfant. Carlisle dans sa jeunesse était comme Edward, il couraillait partout les filles, j'ai été l'une d'elle et je suis tombée enceinte moi aussi, à l'époque il n'y avait pas autant de maladie, on ne se protégeait pas. J'étais seule, j'ai fait passer l'homme avec ma sœur et son mari pour le mien, mais il n'était qu'un ami qui avait eut pitié de moi, je ne pouvais donc pas m'occuper de jumeaux seule, et il ne voulait pas de deux bébés. J'ai dû choisir, lui il préférait Rose. Pour ne pas le perdre, j'ai obtempérer à ses supplices.

- Si je comprends bien, Rosalie et Edward sont réellement les jumeaux de Carlisle?

- Oui Bella, mais il n'est pas au courant. D'où le secret qui a suivit.

- Je comprends maintenant.

Je comprenais parfaitement le comportement d'Edward quand il était adolescent, il avait hérité ce problème de son père. Maintenant je comprenais la ressemblance de Rosalie et de Jasper avec Carlisle, Rose était réellement sa fille et facilement ils pouvaient se faire passer pour des jumeaux. Mais quand à Edward je ne voyais aucune ressemblance avec Carlisle ou Esmée. J'examinai sa mère, y cherchant une quelquonc ressemblance. Après quelques réflexions je réalisai enfin qu'ils avaient les mêmes yeux, le même vert émeraude. Il avait hérité seulement les yeux d'Esmée. Le reste doit venir d'un mélange des deux.

- Il faut tout avoué à la famille, incluant Carlisle, Esmée!

- Mais, je ne crois pas que ce soit… une bonne idée.

- Oui, il le faut! Je ne veux plus de secrets dans la famille, je ne veux pas que mon bébé vit dans les secrets familiaux. Je ne veux pas que vos enfants subissent la même chose que moi et Jacob! Je ne veux pas qu'ils l'apprennent après votre mort.

Elle me regarda, réfléchissant. Elle finit par sourire.

- Je crois que tu as raison Bella, mais je crois que ça va avoir d'énorme impacte.

- Oui, mais ça ne durera pas.

- Je l'espère.

- Avant qu'on y aille… je peux savoir pourquoi Carlisle vous a épousée s'il n'était pas stable dans sa vie amoureuse.

Elle sourit.

- Il lui ait arrivé la même histoire qu'à Edward avec toi. Il s'est sentit obliger de me protéger. Ton mari retient tout de son père. Après 20 ans, Carlisle est toujours attentionné envers moi, je sais qu'Edward le sera toujours avec toi.

Je lui souris. Nous nous dirigeâmes au salon, Esmée alla chercher la famille, heureusement tout le monde était là, sauf Edward. Esmée prit la parole et tendis la lettre à Carlisle. Il l'a lu.

- Esmée, pourquoi m'avoir caché ça? Edward n'avait pas besoin de subir ça, ni Alice.

La concerné fronça un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Carlisle lui passa la lettre. Esmée lui jeta un regard noir.

- Elle est autant concerné qu'Edward. (Il me regarda) Tu l'as trouvé?

- Non… Edward l'a trouvé. Il ne sait pas que je suis venu ici pour ça. Je lui ai fait juré de ne pas embêté Esmée avec ça.

- Et c'est toi qui as décidé de venir nous en parler.

- Parce qu'elle m'avait déjà racontée votre secret, celui que vous et elle avez monté.

- Je vois.

Jasper, Rosalie Et Alice fixèrent leurs parents, attendant des explications. Alice remit le papier à Carlisle.

- Ok, Je veux le tout, nous voulons tous le tout!

Esmée soupira longuement, Carlisle attendait, regardant sa femme.

- Edward et Alice ont étés adoptés, mais leur mère était ma sœur, je les ai hérité. Comme Alice l'a lu, Edward est mon vrai fils, il est… le jumeau de Rosalie et non Jasper. Jasper est le fils de Carlisle, je l'ai rencontré quand Rose avait un an et après la mort de ma sœur et son mari. Carlisle m'a épousé et nous avons monté une nouvelle famille. Ce que vous êtes dans votre tête l'est pour votre protection et garder un autre secret…

Elle s'arrêta et regarda Carlisle.

- Edward et Rosalie sont aussi les jumeaux… de Carlisle.

Le dit prévenu cherchait encore plus à comprendre et fixa Esmée avec des yeux interrogateurs.

- Esmée…?

Elle le regarda les yeux plein d'eau et s'approcha de son mari. Je savais qu'elle craignait le pire.

- Tu es… le père d'Edward et de Rosalie Carlisle.

- Mais comment?

- Rappelle-toi de la nuit que nous avions passé ensemble pratiquement deux ans avant notre réelle rencontre. Tu m'as prise dans une boite de nuit, je n'étais qu'une aventure.

Il réfléchissait surement, car il avait l'air à chercher de quoi elle parlait.

- Ça me revient! Tu es la belle rousse du bal de promo de fin de bac?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- J'étais soul à ce moment, je pouvais bien t'avoir oublié.

Elle sourit. Il ne se fâcha pas, je voyais de l'Edward en lui.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit?

- J'avais peur… j'avais peur de ta réaction, je ne voulais pas te perdre.

- Au contraire Esmée, tout ça n'aurait jamais eut lieu et la vérité aurait été là dès le début.

J'avais eut raison. Il ne manquait plus la réaction des enfants. Ce qui sera peut être un peu plus dur à digérer. C'est Rose qui prit la parole.

- C'est quoi toute cette histoire? Si je comprends bien, Edward est mon jumeau et Jasper n'est que mon demi-frère et Alice, ma cousine?

Esmée lui répondit.

- Oui Rose.

- Ça c'est le comble!!! Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps?

Je levai un doigt en l'air.

- C'est de ma faute Rose, j'ai convaincu ta mère de tout avouer. Vous n'aviez pas à subir tout ça.

Elle me jeta un regard noir.

- Et toi tu étais déjà au courant!

- Après la mort de mon père, j'ai insisté pour qu'Esmée me parle des parents d'Edward et elle m'a dévoilé que sa mère était sa sœur jumelle. C'était tout ce que je savais, mais Edward à trouvé une lettre sous le plancher de la chambre de mon futur bébé et il a découvert qu'Esmée était sa mère. J'ai obligé à ta mère de me dévoiler tout et j'ai insisté pour qu'elle vous dévoile tout. Vous serez plus heureux dans quelques mois, j'en suis sûr.

Rosalie regarda sa mère, puis son père qu'elle l'avait toujours vu ainsi, mais que lui ne savait pas qu'elle était réellement sa fille.

- Bon, si Bella le dit peut être que ce sera mieux ainsi. Mais je suis autant déçu qu'heureuse d'avoir appris tout ça. Je réalise que Jasper n'est plus mon jumeau pour qu'Edward le devienne à sa place. Ça, ça m'enrage énormément.

- Je te comprends Rose. Lui dit Esmée.

Alice qui n'avait pas dit encore un mot, le fit enfin.

- Moi j'ai perdu mon jumeau, pour me rendre compte que je n'ai plus de frère, que je ne suis que votre cousine à tous. Ça me déçoit.

- Je sais Alice, mais à tes yeux il le restera toujours.

Esmée lui sourit et alla la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je t'ai toujours considéré comme ma propre fille Alice.

- Je sais, je vous aime tant tous, je suis tout de même heureuse que ça se soit dévoilé.

Alice l'avait mieux prit que Rose. Jasper fit un pas, il était tellement silencieux que j'en sursautai.

- Donc… Alice et moi somme dans l'erreur de nous aimer?

C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire. Carlisle lui répondit.

- Non mon fils. Ta mère est morte en te mettant au monde, donc tu n'as aucun lien de parenté avec Alice et Esmée. Tu ne fais que sortir avec la cousine de ton demi-frère.

Jasper sourit et serra Alice contre lui.

- Et j'ai gagné un frère!

Il sourit de nouveau. Carlisle cherchait quelque chose du regard.

- Où est Edward?

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il ne fût pas avec nous, il l'avait carrément oublié.

- Il est le plus concerné là dedans, donc j'ai évité de l'amener avec moi.

- Tu devrais aller le chercher Bella, il doit savoir lui aussi.

- Oui j'y vais de suite.

Je leur souris avant de sortir. Une fois à la maison, je le trouvai étendu dans le lit. Je lui tendis la chemise.

- Tiens c'est à toi!

- Bella, je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer.

Je souris. Il prit le vêtement que je lui tendais.

- Non je te l'ai donné, tu la gardes.

Il la lança sur le bureau.

- Comme tu veux… Tu dois me suivre, il faut que tu viennes à la Villa.

- Pourquoi?

Je baissai les yeux.

- J'ai parlé à Esmée de la lettre.

- T'as pas fait ça?

- Oui et elle veut te voir.

- Ça c'est malin!!!

Il se leva et se dirigea au premier, je courus le rejoindre.

- Attend Edward, je viens avec toi.

Il se retourna et me regarda. D'une voix douce il me sermonna.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

- Pour ton bien. Ne sois pas dur avec ta mère.

Il me regarda de ses yeux sombres et sortit à l'extérieur.


	14. 16 juillet entre 21 :00 et 22 :00

**Merci pour vos reviews ;) Alexa27, merci d'avoir commenté tous les chapitres, j'adore ce genre de Reviews, je vois combien un chapitre plait ou pas, merci encore ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Entre 21 :00 et 22 :00**

- Attends-moi Edward! Je viens avec toi.

- Comme tu veux!

Il m'ouvrit la porte côté passager de sa Volvo. Jusqu'à la villa, Edward regardait la route, je savais que je l'avais déçu. Il s'arrêta devant le garage de la Villa.

- Edward, je…

- T'inquiètes Bella, c'est pas ta faute.

Il me regarda et continua.

- Je vais juste en baver un long moment sur cette dispute. Ils doivent m'haïr en ce moment.

- Non, ne dis pas ça.

Je mis ma main sur la poignée.

- Attends-moi ici Edward, je vais les prévenir avant que tu rentres.

- Ok.

Je sortis et entrai dans la villa, personne n'avait bougé.

- Il… il attend dehors… il a peur des répercussions.

- Tu le lui as dis? Me demanda Alice.

- Non, juste que j'ai parlé de la lettre à Esmée.

Ils furent tous soulagés.

- Je vous demande d'être doux, je veux qu'il ait un accueil aimant. Euh… c'est lui qui a été abandonné étant bébé (Je regardai Esmée) sans vous vexer bien sûr.

- Non tu as raison Bella, je l'avais abandonné.

Je souris.

- Vous avez une minute pour trouver comment.

Ils me sourirent tous. Je sortis de la villa.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pris Bella d'aller tout raconter? J'étais vraiment fâché contre elle, mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, elle avait fait ça pour mon bien. Je la vis sortir de la villa, elle me fit signe de la rejoindre. Je sortis de la Volvo et j'entrai avec elle dans la villa. J'étais nerveux et j'avais peur des conséquences, est-ce que tout le monde de la maison était au courant? Carlisle s'approcha de moi, j'en jugeai que oui, car il me prit dans ses bras et me serra très fort.

- Si je le pourrais, je changerais mon discours de ton mariage. Fils, mon vrai fils.

Il me lâcha. Il venait carrément de me surprendre. Je regardai Bella, elle me souriait. Je me remis à Carlisle.

- Comment ça si tu le pourrais?

- Je viens d'apprendre que tu es mon fils biologique. Ta mère avait énormément de secrets à ce que j'ai su.

- Tu es mon père? Mon vrai père?

- Oui Edward. Remercie Bella d'avoir forcé Esmée à tout raconter, ne lui en veut pas surtout.

- Mais je ne comprends pas très bien la situation. Si je suis ton fils et que c'est pas toi la cause de tout ça, qui était le mec qui à forcé maman à ce débarrasser de moi?

Esmée me répondit.

- Un ami qui avait eut pitié de moi.

- C'était pas très gentil et je ne veux pas savoir les détails.

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et une boule de rage se forma sur mon estomac. J'en voulais terriblement à cet inconnu, mais pas à ma mère, ce n'était pas sa faute. Cet homme qui qu'il soit, n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à Esmée, je n'étais même pas son fils. Je regardai un après l'autre chaque membre de ma famille. Rosalie était ma sœur jumelle biologique, Jasper, lui, je ne savais pas encore, je regardai de nouveau mon père et puis Jasper et puis Rosalie… et enfin Alice… qui je savais déjà qu'elle n'était que ma cousine, ce qui m'avait grandement déçu. Mes yeux firent toujours la navette entre les trois blonds de la pièce. Je compris qu'il y avait une réelle ressemblance entre Jazz et Rose, les mêmes yeux, la même rondeur de visage que Carlisle. Je regardai ensuite Carlisle, je lui souris.

- J'aimerais comprendre…

- Oui mon garçon?

- Si tu es mon père biologique et que Jazz et Rose ont trop de ressemblances, c'est que… Jazz est réellement mon frère aussi.

- Demi-frère pour être précis Edward.

Je regardai Jasper, qui me sourit immédiatement. Demi-frère? Ah bon!

- Comment ça demi-frère?

Carlisle continua.

- À l'adolescence, j'étais comme toi, je courais les filles tout partout, mais à l'inverse de toi, je réussissais à coucher avec, au bout du compte, peut être en gros, max trois. La mère de Jasper, ta mère et une autre. À l'époque on ne se protégeait pas, donc les risques de grossesse étaient énormes. Quand Jasper est né, sa mère est morte et elle savait qui j'étais et on me la refilé et sans regret je l'ai élevé. J'ai rencontré Esmée dans une soirée, elle n'était qu'une aventure d'un soir. (je souris) Un an plus tard, les parents d'Alice sont morts et j'ai rencontré Esmée à l'hôpital, j'étais en stage d'études. J'ai vécu la même chose avec elle que toi avec Bella, je n'ai pu jamais la lâcher.

Je regardai Bella, elle me sourit. Je n'avais peut être aucune ressemblance avec Carlisle, mais j'avais hérité de son pire défaut, mais j'avais hérité de sa plus belle qualité; protecteur.

- Y'a une chose qui me tracasse… Jazz et Rose ont réellement le même âge?

- Oui, Rose est née deux mois à l'avance. Deux mois d'intervalles entre les deux filles avec qui j'avais couché.

Je m'approchai d'Esmée, je comprenais mieux la situation, mais l'idée de n'avoir rien dévoilé à Carlisle bien avant aujourd'hui, me faisait ne pas comprendre le pourquoi.

- Pourquoi tout avoir caché à Carlisle? T'avais enfin une vraie famille avec lui.

- J'avais peur qu'il m'abandonne.

- T'abandonner? Jamais il ne l'aurait fait maman. Il a accepté d'être avec toi, malgré le fait que t'avais trois jeunes enfants à ta charge, pourquoi aurait-il refusé le fait de savoir qu'il était réellement notre père? Et si Bella était tombée enceinte lorsque je lui ai rendu visite à Montréal, j'aurais eu la plus belle des surprises à mon retour. (Bella sourit)

Esmée me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort. J'avais réussi à la rendre trop émotive, c'était malin, je lui avais ouvert les yeux, surement.

- Pardonne-moi Edward, tu as raison, Bella a raison, j'aurais dû être plus intelligente, j'étais si jeune et j'avais tellement peur. Ma sœur et moi avions perdus nos parents très jeunes et à sa mort je n'avais plus personne à qui me confier, j'avais peur qu'on m'enlève les trois enfants si je me confiais à un travailleur social ou à un psy. C'est pour ça que j'ai eut tant de secret.

Je serrai Esmée encore plus fort.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Tu as été la meilleure mère qui soit et Carlisle a bien joué son rôle de père. Je vous aime tant tous les deux.

Je la lâchai pour m'approcher d'Alice et je lui souris, elle m'en rendit un faiblement.

- Tu n'es même pas mon frère Edward, ça m'a grandement déçu.

Je la pris dans mes bras et je l'embrassai sur la joue.

- Tu l'es Alice, à mes yeux tu le resteras, sœurette. C'est grâce à toi si je suis qui je suis, c'est grâce à toi si je suis avec Bella. Merci!

Le sourire de ma sœur s'élargit. Je regardai Bella et lui fis signe de me rejoindre. Je lui collai mes lèvres à son oreille.

- Merci amour.

Elle me sourit et je la pris par la taille. Je regardai de nouveau Alice.

- Tu veux… devenir la marraine du bébé?

Sans réfléchir elle répondit, sautant sur place prenant les mains de Bella.

- Oui oui oui!!!

J'étais content, je venais de la rendre encore plus heureuse. Je pris Bella par la main et je la trainai avec moi vers Jasper.

- Salut vieux!

Il me prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis trop content d'avoir gagné un frère!

- Moi aussi Jazz!

Bella prit la parole et avec hésitation, elle demanda quelque chose à Jasper.

- Tu veux… tu veux être le parrain du bébé?

Un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Oui avec plaisir.

Il était moins énervé qu'Alice. Rose qui n'avait pas bougé vint à ma rencontre.

- Edward?... je… je suis contente d'être ta vraie sœur, mais je veux que tu saches que ça me déçoit d'avoir perdu Jasper comme jumeau.

- Je te comprends Rose.

Je la serrai dans mes bras. Je vis Esmée et Carlisle sourirent de leurs plus beaux sourires. Je sentais à présent que notre famille sera encore plus liée que par le passé et tout ça, c'était grâce à Bella. Je l'embrassai tendrement.

- Encore merci amour.

- Tu vois, ça n'a pas été terrible, même que ça c'est très bien passé. Vous allez avoir tous le cœur allégé maintenant, comme moi je l'ai avec Jacob.

- Merci Bella!!! Dirent-tous en cœur.

Je regardai Rose, je venais de me rendre compte qu'il nous manquait quelqu'un.

- Où est Emmett?

- Avec le petit.

- Mais il devait savoir lui aussi, il fait parti de la famille non?

Rosalie se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Tu accepte Emmett?

- Oui, il est bien ton mec en fin de compte.

Le dit sujet pénétra au salon avec Alexis dans les bras.

- J'ai tout entendu de toute façon, pas besoin de me répéter. Je suis content pour toi Edward. Trop fort il est réellement mon beau frère et non par adoption.

Il m'asséna un point sur l'épaule, je le lui rendis.

- Bienvenue dans la famille Emmett.

J'étais heureux de la tournure de ces évènements, je me sentais soulagé. Bella était fatigué et elle voulait rentrer à la maison. Esmée nous avait proposée de rester pour la nuit, mais Bella lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle voulait passer sa première nuit avec moi en tant que mariés dans notre propre maison. Ils avaient tous souris. Une fois dans la voiture, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains.


	15. 1617 juillet entre 22 :00 et 01 :00

**Merci pour vos reviews ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Entre 22 :00 et 01 :00**

- Bella ça va pas? Ça m'énerve à chaque fois quand tu fais ça!

Elle me regarda, les yeux plein d'eau.

- Tout va bien Edward, je suis trop heureuse pour toi, je suis trop heureuse pour ta famille. J'ai accompli quelque chose de bien ce soir. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas gaffée.

Je souris et je lui passai ma main sur la joue. Elle déposa sa main sur la mienne.

- Tu sais, tout à l'heure, tu m'as vraiment touchée.

- À propos de quoi?

- Quand tu as dis que tu aurais été heureux d'apprendre que tu serais papa, s'il y a un an je saurais tombée enceinte après ta visite.

- Et je le pensais vraiment.

Je lui souris.

- Oui, mais tu sais très bien que tu l'aurais su dès que j'aurais su que j'aurais été enceinte.

Je ris faiblement.

- Oui, mais eux ne le savent pas ça!

Elle rit à son tour.

- Je t'aime Bella!

- Et pas plus que moi!

La dernière fois qu'elle me l'avait dit de cette façon, avait été lors de ma visite au Canada. J'adorais ça, ça me prouvait plus que son amour pour moi. Je stationnai la Volvo dans l'entrée de notre maison et j'ouvris la portière à Bella. Elle me donna sa main et dès que nous avions franchis la porte je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai langoureusement. Je la poussai jusqu'au divan du salon la faisant s'assoir, je l'embrassais toujours. Bella mit ses bras autour de mon cou et colla son nez à mon menton.

- Fais-moi l'amour Edward!

Je lui souris, elle lisait dans mes pensées là. Je lui enlevai ses bras d'autour de mon cou et je retirai mon chandail et déboutonnai le chemisier de Bella. Elle leva ses jambes pour que je puisse lui retirer son pantalon. J'ôtai mon jeans. J'étais toujours debout, elle assise. Elle posa son pied sur mon sexe à travers mon caleçon et elle le massa doucement. J'en frissonnais, elle arborait un large sourire. Elle continua à faire son mouvement tandis que je me penchai, avec difficulté, et je l'embrassai, je réussis tout de même à le faire. Elle monta son pied le long de mon torse, du nombril à mes pectoraux, les poiles de ceux-ci s'hérissèrent au passage de la douce peau de Bella. Je lâchai la bouche de mon amour pour allez lui sucer les orteils, elle ouvrit sa bouche de plaisir. Je fis un mouvement de va et viens du gros orteil dans ma bouche, tout en regardant intensément dans les yeux de ma femme. Elle adorait ça et je le voyais dans son regard. Elle bougea l'orteil dans ma bouche et me sourit vivement. Je le retirai en faisant un bruit de succion et elle déposa son pied à terre. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser de nouveau et elle m'empoigna les cheveux, s'agrippant à eux. Ma langue força ses dents et elle me laissa y entrer. Nos mouvements languineux dansèrent en rythme. Elle descendit ses mains dans mon dos et du bout de ses doigts, me caressa la ligne de ma colonne vertébrale, j'en frissonnai de plus bel. Elle entra ses deux mains dans mon caleçon et me caressa les fesses et s'y attarda longuement. Je lâchai encore une fois sa bouche, pour diriger la mienne à ses seins. Je lui passai ma langue autour du mamelon pour en finir avec le bout, en l'aspirant dans ma bouche. Je le suçai aussi longuement qu'elle me caressa les fesses. Elle frétilla de désire et se cambra. Je glissai mon autre main dans son sous vêtement et je lui caressai son point sensible et introduisis mon petit doigt dans sa virginité. Elle était bien humide, prête à me recevoir. Elle enleva ses mains de mes fesses et se retira sa culotte, elle retira par la suite mon caleçon et lança nos sous vêtements à travers le salon. Je lui jouai sur le clitoris avec le bout de mon sexe, elle en frissonnait encore plus. Elle se leva les hanches pour me faire signe de m'introduire en elle. Je la déplaçai à ce qu'elle s'étende sur le divan, je me plaçai au dessus d'elle tout en l'embrassant. D'une délicatesse, je m'introduis en sa virginité. De vas et viens lent, je m'élançai en elle avec passion et douceur. Je lui suçai un mamelon tout en mouvant mon va et viens, elle ce cambra la tête. Bella m'aida en en faisant des mouvements de son bassin et à sa demande, mes élancements se firent plus rapides et de ma personne, j'en fus exciter de plaisir. La féminité de mon amour se contracta sur mon sexe et elle haleta de plaisir et gémit fortement mon nom. À mon tour je fis plus rapide encore en elle et je me cambrai la tête en arrière et je gémis de passion criant de jouissance. Je me déversai en elle tandis que mon cœur battait la chamade du moment de cette plaisance. Je me laissai tomber doucement sur Bella, tandis qu'elle m'enlaça de soulagement et d'amour. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de me retirer d'elle.

- Amour, c'était spécial.

- Oui Edward, encore plus qu'à l'habitude.

Je lui embrassai le bout du nez. Et elle se tassa un brin pour que je puisse m'étendre à côté d'elle. Enlacé l'un dans l'autre nous nous endormîmes ainsi sur le divan.

**_J'ai 8 ans aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 20 juin et Alice et moi allons fêter notre anniversaire de naissance. D'après maman, c'est une journée spéciale, car notre fête ne sera pas comme celles que nous avions déjà eut. Un ami à maman s'en vient avec sa fille de 7 ans, je crois qu'il s'appelle Charlie, si je m'en souviens bien, un monsieur qu'elle connait depuis qu'elle est petite. Il habite à Forks, tout comme nous, mais la fille vit avec sa mère à Phoenix, mais elle est en vacance l'été chez son père. Je la connais pas, je l'ai jamais vu, c'est plus Alice qui va être contente que moi. On sonna à la porte, comme d'habitude c'est moi qui réponds. Alice et maman sont partie chercher la bouffe pour le diner. Quand j'ouvris, j'y vis Charlie, je l'avais reconnu immédiatement._**

**_Bonjour Edward!_**

**_Salut, t'es Charlie?_**

**_Oui, ta maman m'a invité pour ton anniversaire, à toi et à Alice._**

**_Je sais, elle dit que la fête est spéciale à cause de toi._**

**_Oui, mais c'est plutôt à cause de ma fille, elle n'est jamais venue ici et ta maman voulait la rencontrer._**

**_Je regardai autour de Charlie, mais je ne voyais pas la fille._**

**_Elle est où?_**

**_Elle est timide, donc elle se cache souvent._**

**_Il tira quelque chose de derrière son dos et j'y vis la plus magnifique fille de mon âge. Elle avait des yeux chocolat et de magnifiques longs cheveux bruns, attaché en queue de cheval._**

**_Bella chérie, dit bonjour à Edward._**

**_Elle brandit faiblement sa main, évitant mon regard._**

**'_jour Edward._**

**_Je rougis, en plus, elle avait une magnifique voix. Je lui pris la main et je la tirai dans la maison. Charlie entra par la suite, suivi d'Alice et maman. Je montai avec Bella à ma chambre, pas une seule fois je laissai Alice jouer avec nous. Je m'assis sur le plancher de ma chambre, Bella s'installa à côté de moi._**

**_Comme ça tu t'appelles Bella?_**

**_Oui._**

Je me réveillai avec surprise, j'avais tombé sur le sol, je me relevai et je m'assis sur le bord du divan, là où il y avait peu de place. Bella c'était accaparé de tout le divan! Je la sentis bouger. Mon rêve me revint à l'esprit, avais-je réellement connu Bella à 8 ans? Je ne m'en souviens pas si c'était réellement le cas. Seule Bella pourra me le dire. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Quelques instant plus tard, on me frotta doucement le dos.

- Ça va Edward?

Je me retournai et je souris à ma femme.

- Oui parfaitement amour, j'ai juste fait un drôle de rêve.

- C'était quoi?

- C'était à mon anniversaire de mes 8 ans et que tu avais été invitée avec ton père, mais je crois que ce n'est qu'un rêve.

Bella me regarda avec un air froncé et elle m'embrassa sur le bout du nez.

**Point de vue de Bella**

Je le regardai Edward longuement après l'avoir embrassé sur le nez. Tu parle d'un rêve! Avec surprise je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve. Que j'avais déjà rencontré Edward, bien avant mes 13 ans. Je me demande pourquoi, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à ce moment que j'avais déjà joué avec lui quand j'étais enfant.

- Euh… Edward?

- Oui?

- C'était pas seulement un rêve.

- Que dis-tu?

- Oui Edward, c'est réelle, je me souviens maintenant.

Je lui racontai comme si nous y étions encore.

**_J'avais presque 8 ans quand mon père me força à aller avec lui à l'anniversaire des enfants de son amie Esmée, je ne la connaissais que de nom et de dires, mais par contre, Carlisle, son mari, je le connaissais par cœur. Je faisais souvent des visites à l'hôpital parce que je n'étais pas capable de me tenir debout sans me blesser._**

**_Je veux pas y aller papa, je ne les connais même pas ses enfants là._**

**_Eh bien jeune fille, t'as pas le choix de me suivre._**

**_Je veux aller chez Jacob à la place._**

**_Non, ça te donnera l'occasion de connaitre d'autres enfants d'ici que Jacob._**

**_T'es pas gentil, je ne veux pas les connaitre!_**

**_Et bien, t'as pas le choix!_**

**_Il me tira par le bras jusqu'à la voiture de patrouille et nous nous rendîmes chez ces fameux Cullen. Une fois arrivé, c'est un jeune garçon d'environ mon âge qui nous répondit. Le garçon se présenta en étant Edward, mon père me força à lui dire bonjour, ce que je fis avec timidité et Edward me prit la main et me traina jusque dans sa chambre. Je n'aurai pas le choix de l'endurer toute l'après midi. Il s'assit sur le plancher de sa chambre, je m'installai à côté de lui._**

**_Comme ça tu t'appelles Bella?_**

**_Oui._**

**_Je le regardai enfin pour la première fois dans les yeux. J'en fus surprise, il avait de magnifiques yeux verts émeraude et des cheveux bruns roux. Ma déception de tout à l'heure s'évapora en une fraction de seconde. D'un coup, je voulais devenir son amie._**

**_C'est toi qu'on fête?_**

**_Oui, j'ai 8 ans aujourd'hui._**

**_Ah! C'est ta chambre ici?_**

**_Oui._**

**_Tu sais, ton prénom est trop mignon._**

**_Merci._**

**_Il s'empourpra et baissa les yeux._**

- Tu vois, je m'en souviens très bien Edward. Pourquoi l'avions-nous oublié?

- Surement au fait de ne pas s'être revue avant l'adolescence et comme tu sais, amour, mon caractère avait grandement changé depuis ce temps.

Je lui souris.

- Je t'aime Edward.

Il m'embrassa avec passion et me prit dans ses bras et il monta à notre chambre. Il me passa la chemise qu'il m'avait donnée et il se mit un pantalon souple. J'enfilai le vêtement et il vint se coller à moi dans le lit et nous nous endormîmes ainsi jusqu'au matin.


	16. 3 août entre 9:00 et midi

**Merci pour vos reviews ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**3 août, entre 9 :00 et 12 :00**

- Edward tu te grouilles? On va être en retard à mon premier rendez-vous!

- Oui, j'arrive, Je remets Alexis à Rose et je suis à toi!

Depuis que Rose était revenue, Edward ne lâchait pas le petit, mais c'était surtout depuis que je lui avais annoncée que nous allions être parents, quelques heures après l'arrivé de Rose et Emmett. Edward me rejoignit à la voiture.

- Je conduis!

Il m'arracha les clés de ma Mazda.

- Je ne veux pas que tu vomisses en chemin et que tu nous cause un accident.

Effectivement, j'avais toujours ses hauts le cœur et je vomissais fréquemment. Il s'installa au volant, je fis le tour pour m'assoir côté passager. Il démarra.

- Tu sais Edward, je suis capable de ne pas vomir, Alice m'a donner un truc. Je dois respirer…

Il me coupa en me posant un sac en papier brun sur ma poitrine, il n'avait pas lâché son regard de la route.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Edward!

Il arborait un large sourire et il me répondit.

- C'est juste au cas où amour, je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas salir ta belle voiture?

Je soupirai et je lançai le dit sac sur la banquette arrière.

- Arrête de rire de moi!

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et le reste du chemin se fit en silence. Une fois le moteur coupé, Edward m'embrassa à la commissure de mes lèvres.

- Dis-moi pas que tu es réellement fâchée?

- Non, pas du tout!

Il rit et je lui souris. Il sortit de la voiture et ouvrit ma porte et me tend sa main. Je la pris et une fois levé je vomis directement sur ses pieds.

- Ça c'est malin Bella!

Je piquai un fard, j'étais sincèrement désolée.

- J'ai pas voulu Edward.

- Je sais, t'inquiète.

Il sortit de sa poche un mouchoir et essuya ses souliers. Nous entrâmes par la suite dans la clinique. Nous avions trois minutes de retard, mais heureusement, le médecin nous attendait.

- Bonjour Mme Cullen, (il regarda Edward) Vous êtes le mari?

- Oui, Je suis Edward Cullen.

- Parfait. Pour commencer, Isabella, vous allez m'uriner là dedans.

Il me donna un petit pot et je me dirigeai à la salle de bain, Edward attendit dans le bureau avec le médecin. Une fois revenue, je le remis au médecin et il me demanda de retirer le bas de mes vêtements et d'aller m'installer sur la table d'examen, Edward me suivit. Je pliai mes jambes et le docteur fit un examen, en même temps il me posa des questions.

- Vos dernières règles remontent à quand?

- Au 10 mai.

- Donc vous êtes exactement à douze semaines de grossesse. Fin du 3e mois.

Edward me sourit, je le lui rendis. Le médecin appliqua un gel sur mon bas ventre.

- Nous allons essayer d'entendre le cœur du bébé.

Il déposa l'appareil sur mon ventre et chercha le cœur.

- La naissance devrait être pour le 14 février.

Edward sourit encore de plus bel, moi aussi, un bébé de st-valentin, la plus grande preuve de notre amour.

- Ça y'est! Je l'ai!

J'entendis moi aussi des battements rapides de cœur.

- C'est votre premier?

- Oui.

- La rapidité est normal chez un feotus, mais, je crois plutôt que j'en entends plus qu'un, il y a des battements trop saccadés pour que ça n'appartienne qu'à un bébé.

J'étais surprise.

- Vous croyez à des jumeaux?

- Oui, donc pour m'en assurer, je vais immédiatement vous faire passer une échographie.

- D'accord.

Il nous demanda de nous rendre dans la pièce d'à côté. Je m'installai sur la table d'examen. Le médecin remit du gel et apposa l'appareil sur mon ventre. Avec difficulté, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

- Nous avons un phénomène très rare ici!

Edward paniqua.

- Quoi? Y'a quelque chose qui cloche avec le bébé ou les bébés?

- Non pas du tout, juste quelque chose d'exceptionnelle. Vous allez être les heureux parents de triplés identiques.

- Quoi?

J'étais plus que surprise.

- Mais, c'est impossible!

- Possible, mais exceptionnellement rare.

Bon, là, ce qu'Edward et moi n'avions pas espérés allait ce produire, mais nous devrons faire avec.

- Je vous félicite, mais je vais devoir vous voir plus fréquemment.

- D'accord.

Je le remerciai et nous sortîmes à l'extérieur.

- Tu vois Edward, je n'exagérais pas. On va avoir des triplés.

Il rit.

- En fin de compte, je ne l'avais pas souhaité, mais nous allons devoir faire avec. Tu t'imagines, ils seront identiques en plus, je me demande comment je vais faire pour les identifier.

- T'as peur hein? Avoue Edward?

- Maintenant que tu le dis… Oui!

- Sérieux?

- Oui….

Il entra dans la voiture, je m'y installai aussi, mais il ne démarra pas tout de suite.

- J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, j'ai peur de ne pas savoir comment m'y prendre, j'ai peur de manquer de courage.

- Que dis-tu là? Il ne faut pas penser comme ça. Tu verras, tout vas bien aller. Si on a besoin d'aide, Ta mère sera là pour nous.

- Comme tu voudras… mais moi je suis pas sûr de moi-même.

Je soupirai fortement, il ne changera jamais. Je lui mis ma main sur la joue et je la caressai.

- Je t'aime Edward, je suis sûr que tu seras à la hauteur.

Il me sourit et démarra la voiture. Une fois à la maison, je courus voir Alice. Je la cherchai longtemps avant de la trouver dans le jardin, entrain de jardiner.

- Alice?

Elle sursauta, la main sur son cœur.

- Tu m'as fait peur Bella. Et puis?

- Tout va bien, j'attends… trois bébés.

- Pardons?

- T'as bien entendu, identiques en plus.

- C'est impossible ça Bella.

- Non, seulement exceptionnellement rare, mais pas impossible.

- Ils sont pour quand?

- Prévus pour le 14 février.

- Oh trop chou!

- Oui!

Elle me prit dans ses bras.

- Et Edward là dedans?

- Oh! Euh!... Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour… le raisonner.

- Ok, D'accord… allez raconte!

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Il ne veut pas me croire qu'il sera à la hauteur, il… nous avons déjà parlé du sujet le jour de notre mariage. J'avais peur à des jumeaux, mais pas lui, j'avais encore plus peur à des triplés et il m'avait dit que j'exagérais.

- Au bout du compte, tu avais raison.

Alice ricana et me sourit gentiment. Je continuai après avoir soupiré.

- Il… il avait déjà peur à l'idée d'un bébé et maintenant que nous savons, trois lui font encore plus peur. Vu que ce sont nos premiers et que nous n'avons aucune expérience dans ce domaine… il a peur de tout faire foiré. J'ai peur Alice… peur qu'il ne veut pas me dire que… Laisse faire, je me fais des idées, il n'est juste pas prêt à trois d'un coup. Pourtant il était prêt à deux, un de plus ça change quoi?

Mon amie me prit par les épaules.

- Écoute Bella, Edward a raison dans le fond, tu ne te sens pas comme lui? Trois c'est beaucoup. Il a toujours été enfantin et il doit apprendre à gérer sa nouvelle famille. Je vais t'aider et je vais parler à ton mari.

- Merci Alice et t'as raison, je me sens un peu comme lui, à bien y penser ses bébés vont nous donner trois fois plus de responsabilités.

- Oui Bella.

Elle me serra dans ses bras et je vis, par-dessus l'épaule d'Alice, Esmée arrivée dans le jardin. Je souris et je lâchai ma belle-sœur.

- Esmée!

- Bella, votre rendez-vous c'est bien passé?

- Oui, vous allez être trois fois grands-parents.

- Tu attends… des triplés?

- Oui, identiques.

- Oh! Un phénomène très rare, je vous trouve chanceux, malgré le travail que ça va vous donner.

Je lui souris.

- Mais c'est pas l'avis d'Edward, il est… il en a peur…

Alice me coupa et regarda sa mère adoptive.

- En parlant de peur, je dois aller le sermonner, le raisonner et lui faire comprendre qu'il va être le plus chanceux des futurs papas.

Elle rit en s'en allant, Esmée sourit et me regarda.

- C'est bien Edward ça, y'a rien à faire quand il a quelque chose en tête.

- Ah! Ça je ne savais pas ça!

Je venais d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau.

- Tu sais Bella, on ne sait jamais tout, de la personne qu'on aime et au moment de la mort on ne sait toujours pas tout.

- Merci de cette information.

Je rigolai, elle me suivit.

- Et maintenant que tu es avec Edward pour le restant de tes jours, tu vas en apprendre encore plus sur lui et lui sur toi.

- Merci encore une fois.

Elle sourit. Rosalie fit son apparition dans le jardin.

- Salut Bella! Et puis?

- J'attends des triplés identiques et c'est une chose très rare.

Je ne voulais pas à avoir à me répéter, donc je lui avais débité le tout d'un coup.

- Des triplés identiques? Wow! J'ai hâte de voir à qui ils vont ressembler.

Je ris et Rose continua.

- T'as vue Alice? Je la cherche.

- Dommage, tu l'as manqué de peu. Elle vient juste de quitter pour aller raisonner ton frère.

- Lequel?

- D'après toi?

- Oh! Edward bien sûr! Avec cette nouvelle de triplés, il doit avoir toute une tête.

Elle rit à son tour. D'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre, Edward s'en faisait trop pour des riens. Et ces bébés n'étaient pas des riens, à mes yeux évidemment. Rosalie retourna dans la villa, je restai avec Esmée pour parler de tout et de rien.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Bella était partie à la recherche d'Alice, trop heureuse d'avoir appris que nous allions avoir fondé notre famille d'un coup. Pas question d'en avoir d'autre après ses trois là, dû moins pas avant dix ans! J'en rigolai intérieurement. Bella m'avait chargée d'aller annoncer la nouvelle aux hommes tandis qu'elle le faisait avec les femmes de la villa. Je cherchai mon père en premier. Il était à son bureau comme d'habitude, je frappai avant d'entrer.

- Qui est-ce?

- Edward!

- Entre mon garçon.

Il posa son manuel sur son bureau et se leva à ma rencontre.

- Et puis?

- Euh… Bella est folle de joie!

- Pas toi?

- Oui, si on veut, mais pas autant qu'elle.

- Tu regrettes cette grossesse maintenant?

- Non pas du tout! C'est pas ça. Nous allons être trois fois parents d'un coup!

- Des triplés!

- Identiques en plus, c'est là qu'est mon problème.

- Pourquoi? C'est magnifique qu'ils soient identiques et c'est très rare. Vous avez de la chance!

- Oui je sais, mais comment je vais faire pour ne pas me tromper en les identifiants?

- Ça Edward, aucun parent ne peut se tromper, tu vas apprendre à les reconnaitre facilement. Ils seront identiques, mais avec certaines différences.

- Des différences?

- Oui, des grains de beautés pas à la même place, une tache de naissance que d'autres n'auront pas.

- Les yeux aussi?

- Ah non ça, ça ment pas, s'ils sont identiques, les yeux aussi, mais ça pourrait être possible, si l'un d'eux a un gène défectueux.

- C'est possible ça aussi, même s'ils sont pareilles?

- Oui, j'ai vu des cas de jumeaux identiques, dont un avait la trisomie 21.

- Oh! Et moi, ça pourrait leur arriver.

- Oui, mais je ne te le souhaite pas.

Ça y'était, il m'avait encore plus mis dans l'incertitude. La voix d'Alice me fit sursauter.

- C'est ça Carlisle, met-le dans le doute encore plus.

Elle le regarda amèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

- T'as fait qu'Edward ne se sentira pas encore plus à la hauteur envers ses bébés.

- Oh! Désolé fiston, j'étais pas au courant que t'étais incertain à cette idée de triplés. Je te comprends.

Je le regardai de mes yeux sombres, il m'avait réellement mit bas.

- Euh… je vous laisse mon bureau, je vais aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis! Désolé encore Edward.

Une fois mon père sortit, je regardai Alice les bras croisés sur mon torse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? C'est Bella qui t'envoie?

- En quelque sorte oui.

- En quelque sorte?

- Bon, oui elle m'envoi! Elle ne veut pas que tu te sentes pas à la hauteur à propos de vos bébés. Tu ne dois pas Edward, c'est la plus belle chose qu'il peut vous arriver en ce moment.

- Tu crois?

- Oui, c'est magnifique! Ils sont identiques en plus, trois minis Edward j'aimerais bien.

- Où des Bella?

Je souris.

- Oui, comme tu veux. Dis-toi que ta femme est folle de joie en ce moment et Esmée est avec elle en ce moment, elle va la rassurer.

Depuis que ma sœur avait appris tout, sur ma réelle identité, elle appelait nos parents par leurs prénoms, elle ne s'en était jamais remise d'avoir appris que je n'étais même pas son frère, mais moi elle restera ma sœur à jamais.

- Tu crois que papa à raison sur ce qui pourrait arriver sur mes enfants?

- N'écoute pas Carlisle, Edward, il n'a pas réfléchit avant de te dire ça. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont être en parfaites santés. C'est plutôt Bella qui va en baver tout le long de la grossesse.

Elle rit, je la suivis. Pauvre amour, je lui en cause des problèmes. Cette grossesse était de ma faute de toute façon, mais j'en étais tout de même très heureux. J'embrassai ma sœur sur le front.

- Merci Alice, tu m'as ouvert les yeux.

- Mais je ne t'ai encore rien dit qui pouvait t'avoir fait raisonner.

- Pas besoin, c'est plutôt Esmée qui l'a fait, c'est elle qui a élevé quatre enfants du même âge avec Carlisle. C'est plus que trois, si elle l'a fait avec quatre, je peux le faire avec trois.

Alice sourit.

- Je dois retrouver Bella, merci Alice, même si j'ai rien à te remercier.

Je sortis du bureau et j'allai retrouver Esmée et Bella.


	17. 3 août entre midi et 14:00

**Merci pour vos reviews ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Entre midi et 14 :00**

Alice me suivait, j'en profitai donc pour éclaircir un truc. Je l'attrapai par la main.

- Pourquoi tu continue à appeler papa et maman par leurs prénoms? Ça fait deux semaines de cette histoire là.

Elle s'arrêta, ne lâcha pas ma main et me regarda d'un air plus que déçu.

- Ils ne sont pas mes parents à ce que je te ferai remarquer! Je suis la seule à qui je ne leur appartiens pas.

- Alice… ils te considèrent comme, c'est eux qui t'ont élevé après la mort de maman et papa.

Elle serra ma main, plus fort en guise d'appréciation et elle me sourit.

- Tu… c'est gentil Edward.

- N'oublie pas qu'Esmée m'avait abandonné. J'ai toujours considéré ta mère comme la mienne, même si on ne l'a jamais connu et toi tu resteras toujours ma sœur jumelle. C'était à Esmée de tout avouer à Carlisle, dès notre arrivé dans la famille et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

- Mais j'aurais perdu mon frère.

Je lui souris.

- Donc, Alice, fais-moi plaisir et n'appelle plus les parents par leurs prénoms, ils t'aiment comme leur propre fille. Je suis sûr que tu l'es à leurs yeux.

- Oui Edward, je ferai des efforts, mais n'oublie pas que je vais prendre du temps avant de m'en remettre.

- Oui, je te comprends.

Je pris ma sœur dans mes bras et je la serrai fort. Nous allâmes rejoindre les autres femmes, mais avant je croisai Emmett et Jasper au salon, ils ne savaient pas encore la nouvelle.

- Les mecs?

Ils se retournèrent et de larges sourires apparurent sur leurs visages. Emmett me répondit.

- Edward!!!! Puis? Je suis sûr que c'est des triplés, avec Bella qui vomis sans arrêt ça ne m'étonnerais pas!

Il se mit à rigoler, mon sourire s'effaça et je le fixai avec étonnement. C'est Jasper qui répondis.

- Non Edward, ne me dit pas que c'est vrai?

Mes yeux vira à Jasper.

- Identiques en plus!

Emmett rigola de plus belle.

- Tu nous as bien eut Edward! Je croyais que tu avais été sérieux quand tu m'avais regardé de la sorte. Mais là, à ce qu'ils soient identiques, je ne te crois plus.

- Tu joue mal le jeu d'Emmett, Edward. Me dit Jasper.

Je soupirai et je regardai Alice, qui riait faiblement.

- Je suis sérieux les mecs, ce sont des triplés qu'elle attend et avec un phénomène très rare en étant identiques.

Emmett arrêta de rire en voyant mon expression, il comprit que j'étais réellement sérieux.

- T'as pas de veine Edward!

- Je suis tout à fait heureux de l'évènement. Si Esmée à pu en élever quatre du même âge d'un coup, je peux aussi bien le faire avec trois et Bella aussi.

Emmett et Jasper me regardèrent surpris. Je leur répondis.

- Vous avez manqués une bonne partie de mon entretien de ce matin. Alice m'a ouvert les yeux.

Jasper la regarda.

- En réalité j'ai même pas eut le temps de le raisonner, il a trouvé tout seul et c'est raisonné de lui-même.

Jasper me regarda et me sourit.

- Alors bonne chance mec.

- Merci… euh… là je dois aller rejoindre Bella.

- Oui fait.

Je sortis à l'extérieur dans le jardin, j'en devinai qu'elles y étaient. Plutôt qu'Alice m'avait dit où elles étaient. Rose était assise à côté de Bella sur la balancelle et Esmée Jardinait dans le potager. Alice alla la rejoindre.

- Laisse Esmée, c'est moi qui doit s'en occupée.

Je soupirai, en espérant qu'Alice changera d'avis. Je rejoignis Bella et Rose.

- Et puis les femmes?

Bella me sourit et Rose me tapa la jambe et me répondit.

- Petit coquin! Trois bébés d'un coup!

Je ricanai et J'embrassai Bella.

- Tu vas bien amour?

- Oui, pourquoi je n'irai pas bien?

- Juste comme ça! Euh… Au bout du compte, je vais m'y faire.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui, regarde, ma mère a bien réussi avec quatre enfants du même âge.

Elle regarda ma mère.

- Ah ben oui, j'avais oublié ce détail. Et c'est ce qui ta fait changer d'avis?

- En partie oui, Nous le pouvons si ma mère l'a pu.

- Oui Edward, nous le pouvons et J'en ai jamais douté.

J'embrassai tendrement Bella, tout en posant ma main sur son ventre.

- Que c'est mignon!

Je lâchai Bella, Jacob me regarda d'un large sourire.

- Salut Jake! Qui t'a fait entrer?

- Carlisle. Il m'a dit que je vous trouverez tous au jardin… Euh… je suis venue prendre des nouvelles du futur bébé.

C'est vrai, il n'était pas encore au courant. Je me fis l'honneur de l'annoncer. Bella me souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Écoute Jacob… y'en a pas qu'un.

- Elle attend des jumeaux!

Je souris, avec l'air qu'il me faisait, je me demandais qu'elle air ça deviendrait lorsqu'il sera la vérité.

- À vrai dire… des triplés.

- Des quoi?

- T'as bien entendu, beau-frère! Ils sont identiques en plus.

Bella continua.

- Un phénomène rare Jacob, Ce sera trois bébés pareils.

- Oh mon Dieu!

Jacob se passa la main sur le visage et il regarda Bella.

- Wow! Vous y êtes allez fort pour votre premier! Trois au lieu d'un.

Il me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Dis-donc Edward, t'auras pas besoin de lui en faire un autre après ceux-là. Ta famille va être complète. Tu l'as fait d'un seul coup.

Il rigola, pratiquement crampé en deux. Je souris, c'était exactement ce que je m'étais dit tout à l'heure. Bella me regarda, ayant aperçue mon sourire malin, elle se croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

- Et si moi j'en veux d'autre?

- Non mais, tu n'es pas sérieuse?

Elle m'avait grandement surpris.

- Si! Si c'est des filles, je veux au moins un garçon après. Je veux un fils qui te ressemble Edward.

- Bon, si ça t'enchante! Mais si c'est des gars?

- Au moins j'en aurai trois comme toi!

Elle rigola.

- Mais je veux tout de même une fille après si c'est des garçons.

- Comme tu voudras.

Je l'embrassai sur le crâne. Ma mère vint nous rejoindre.

- Comme ça Edward, je t'ai ouvert les yeux?

- Oui, si on peut dire, j'ai juste peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas être capable de m'en occuper convenablement (Bella soupira) Comment t'as fait toi, maman?

- Si tu veux je te donne des conseilles après le diner.

- D'accord.

Bella me prit la main.

- N'enquiquine pas trop ta mère avec ses histoires là, je suis sûr que tu pourras y arriver par toi-même.

- Merci Bella, mais je vais voir avec elle.

- Comme tu voudras.

Nous rentrâmes préparer le diner et manger, Jacob resta avec nous. Tout au long du repas, je me demandais si réellement Bella avait raison, si je serais réellement à la hauteur. Je l'espérais. Une fois le nettoyage de la cuisine fait, ma mère et mois nous nous installâmes à la table. Bella me fit la bise et préféra rejoindre Rosalie pour s'occuper du petit Alexis.

- Tu ne devrais pas douter de ton expérience de père Edward, ça s'apprend à fur et à mesure. Au début tu seras inapte ou bien le meilleur des pères.

Ma mère me sourit et posa sa main sur la mienne.

- Tu es bon Edward et je sais que tu vas être un très bon père. Quand tu t'occupe d'Alexis, je vois à quel point tu le fais bien. Tu es si doux avec lui, si souriant et attentionné.

- Tu trouves?

- Edward, oui, avec tes enfants tu seras mieux encore, car tu auras déjà une base grâce à ta sœur Rosalie.

- Tu as surement raison… C'est… c'est réellement vrai que je m'occupe bien d'Alexis?

- Edward! Rose me l'a dit, elle a dit qu'elle préfère que tu garde son fils que de le demander à l'une de ses amies.

Je souris, la dite Rose entra dans la cuisine.

- On parle de moi?

- Je disais à ton frère qu'il s'occupait très bien de ton fils. Il a des doute pour les siens, il a peur de ne pas être un bon père.

Rosalie me sourit et posa une main sur mon épaule.

- Oui Edward, si je devais un jour confier mon fils, c'est à toi que je songerais en premier.

Je souris de toutes mes dents.

- Merci Rose, de me faire confiance.

- N'est pas là la raison Edward. Tu es un mec fait pour avoir des enfants. Tu sais comment t'y prendre avec Alexis et sans vouloir offusquer Emmett, tu le fais mieux que lui.

Ma sœur venait réellement de me toucher.

- T'inquiètes, je ne dirai rien à Emmett, merci Rose.

Elle me sourit et sortit de la cuisine. Je me levai de ma chaise et embrassa ma mère sur la joue.

- Merci m'man d'avoir essayé de m'aider, mais c'est Rose cette fois-ci qui m'a ouvert les yeux.

Elle me sourit en guise de réponse. Je montai au second pour rejoindre Bella, qui se trouvait dans la chambre de Rose, elle était seule avec Alexis.

- Amour?

- Edward, ça n'a pas été long.

Je lui tendis les bras, je voulais le petit. Rare était les moments où Bella me voyait avec, car à ces moments là, elle se trouvait avec son frère. Mon amour me sourit et s'approcha de moi. Elle me déposa le garçon de quatre mois dans le creux de mes bras. Je me penchai pour lui embrassai le front. Bella était radieuse à me voir agir ainsi. Je la regardai amoureusement.

- Rosalie m'a dit que je savais mieux m'occuper de son fils qu'Emmett, elle ma vraiment touchée.

- Je te l'avais dit Edward que tu n'avais pas à douter de toi.

- Et je ne doute plus non plus.

Je me penchai et j'embrassai Bella.

- Je suis prêt maintenant à tout pour mes triplés, je suis prêt à être trois fois père d'un coup.

- Et moi je suis heureuse que ça n'a pas prit du temps à ce que tu comprennes que j'avais raison.

Elle m'embrassa à son tour et je lui caressai la joue par la suite.

- Je t'aime Bella et merci pour ta confiance.

- Je n'ai jamais douté de cette confiance chéri.

Elle me sourit, je calai le petit sur mon épaule et je lui frottai le dos. Je collai mon front à celui de Bella.

- Je nous souhaite des bébés parfaitement en santés Bella.

- Peu importe le sexe, ils te ressembleront Edward.

Je lui embrassai le nez en guise de réponse. Alexis se mit à pleurer, Rose entra dans la chambre. Elle se figea en nous apercevant dans notre position.

- Oh! Trop mignon! Tu vois Edward, tu feras trois fois un bon père.

Je berçais de bas en haut le petit qui cessa de brailler.

- Tu vois même Emmett n'est pas capable de le faire calmer de cette façon.

Je lâchai Bella et j'allai remettre le petit à ma sœur.

- Je crois qu'il a faim… il… il me tète l'épaule.

Rose ricana faiblement, Bella suivit.

- Tu vois Edward, tu connais même les signes de bébé.

Je souris à Bella, Rose rit de plus belle.

- Bella, je crois que tout homme sait qu'un bébé à faim quand il fait ça.

Nous rîmes tous en même temps. Rose me tassa en passant près de moi.

- Excusez-moi, je dois lui donner le sein.

- Oui, on sort tout de suite!

Je pris Bella par la main et je la tirai hors de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière nous. Jacob se trouvait face à nous quand je me retournai.

- Oh! Tu m'as fait peur Jake!

- Désolé vieux, je vous cherchais.

- Ah oui?

Il regarda Bella qui venait de lui répondre.

- Alice te cherche Bella (Il me regarda ensuite) et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Elle est toute… toute énervée.

- Ah bon? Lui répondis-je.

Bella était déjà au premier.

- Et Rosalie aussi doit venir.

- Elle donne à boire au bébé.

- Bon, ben elle attendra.

Jacob et moi nous nous y rendîmes. Nous trouvâmes Bella et Alice au salon. Je plantai raide au pied de l'escalier en l'apercevant avec un bâton blanc, d'où je connaissais l'utilité. Pas elle en plus! Alice m'avait l'air toute énervée, mais je ne voyais pas Jasper près d'elle. Il aurait dû être présent pour nous annoncer la nouvelle. Bella avait l'air aussi surprise que moi. Je m'approchai. Bella lui arracha le test, le regarda et le passa à Jacob qui le regarda à son tour et me le passa sans me regarder et je le pris avec hésitation et je fus le seul à prendre mon temps avant de river mes yeux dessus. Positif, nous étions en cercle autour d'Alice. Il y avait Alice, Bella, Jacob et moi et Rose vint se poser entre moi et Alice. Je le lui passai donc, elle le regarda immédiatement et d'un sourire elle me regarda.

- À qui ce teste?

Je lui pointai Alice qui arborait toujours un magnifique sourire. Aucun doute, elle était enceinte. Rosalie prit la parole.

- Tu es enceinte Alice!

C'était une affirmation, pas une question. Nous l'observâmes tous et une fois qu'elle avait eut notre attention elle prit enfin la parole, mais elle me regarda précisément.

- Pas moi Edward… C'est maman!


	18. 3 aout entre 14:00 et 15:00

**Merci pour vos reviews;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Entre 14 :00 et 15 :00**

Nous restâmes tous bouches bée, Alice venait de me surprendre deux fois. De une, elle avait appelé Esmée maman et de deux, maman était enceinte!

- Alice… tu, n'es pas sérieuse?

- Oui, elle est partie l'annoncer à Carlisle à l'hôpital.

- C'est fiable ces truc là?

J'arrachai le teste à Rosalie.

- Elle va être sur place, donc elle va en avoir le cœur net.

- Je vois.

- Tu n'es pas content Edward?

- N'est pas là la question! Nous sommes tous des adultes, je vais être père et maman et papa s'apprêtent eux aussi à avoir un bébé. Je ne trouve pas que ce soit le bon moment, c'est tout.

Bella prit la parole, une fois qu'elle m'ait rejoint.

- Pourquoi? Je trouve ça merveilleux.

- Il y a cinq ans, ça m'aurait moins dérangé, mais là, plein d'évènements ce sont produits. Ta grossesse Bella, le retour de Rose et Emmett avec un bébé, mon intégration réelle dans cette famille, la découverte de mes vrais parents. Ton frère Bella, la mort de ton père, Alice qui n'est que ma cousine. Nos triplés et maintenant, mes parents qui vont avoir un bébé. Tout ça en l'espace de trois mois!

- Et? Je ne comprends toujours pas.

- Y'a rien à comprendre, ça m'en fait trop d'un coup, c'est tout!

Je sortie du salon et je me dirigeai dans mon ancienne chambre.

**Point de vue de Bella**

Edward m'avait l'air fâché, il nous avait quittés si abruptement. Je le comprenais parfaitement. Il était déjà sur les nerfs à cause des triplés et maintenant qu'il était soulagé de savoir être capable de les élever, cette nouvelle l'avait tourmenté.

- Depuis quand elle le sait Alice?

- Depuis le diner, mais elle voulait attendre qu'Edward soit apte à réaliser l'envergure de ces deux situations, mais à priori, ça avait pas été le bon moment de l'annoncer.

- Tu essaie de me dire que ça lui arrive souvent.

- Oui, mais pas avec autant d'amplitude que ça. Étant gamin des moins que rien le choquait. Il est extrêmement nerveux Bella et maman savait exactement ce qu'il en penserait. Il est content, t'inquiète pas, ce sont plutôt vos triplés qui le rend comme ça.

- Mais pourquoi? Il m'avait l'air d'avoir changer d'avis.

- Oui certes, mais il a peur pour toi, il a peur pour ses bébés. Il vient lui-même d'une grossesse de deux bébés et Esmée m'a…

Elle prit une longue pause et continua.

**Point de vue d'Alice**

**_- Alice?_**

**_Elle me cria de la cuisine, j'étais au salon._**

**_- Oui Esmée?_**

**_- Vient me voir quelques minutes._**

**_Je me rendis à la cuisine, là où ma mère adoptive m'attendait à la table._**

**_- Il se passe quoi?_**

**_- Assied-toi, je veux juste te parler._**

**_Je fis ce qu'elle me demanda._**

**_- Je t'écoute!_**

**_Elle déposa une main sur la mienne, je la regardai longuement. Elle débuta._**

**_- Je sais Alice que t'as de la peine et j'en suis sincèrement désolée, je suis désolée de ne pas être ta mère, je suis désolée qu'Edward n'est pas réellement ton frère._**

**_- Merci de me le rappeler._**

**_- Je sais à quel point tu l'aimes et je sais que lui te considèrera à jamais sa sœur jumelle._**

**_- Je sais tout ça. Viens-en à bout Esmée._**

**_- Et je suis désolée que tu ne m'appelle plus maman et je te comprends._**

**_Elle me lâcha la main._**

**_- Tu sais la lettre qu'Edward à trouver? Bien, il y a plus encore._**

**_Pas vrai, elle avait encore des secrets._**

**_- Ok, raconte!_**

**_- Je l'ai dit à Carlisle, mais à aucun des enfants, tu seras la première à le savoir et tu le diras en premier à Edward et tu te débrouilleras avec les autres._**

**_- Ok, donc tu me fais confiance?_**

**_- Oui et je veux te prouver que je te considère comme ma fille. Ce n'est pas Rosalie qui a été en danger quand j'étais enceinte, mais Edward._**

**_- Comment… mais il aurait dû naitre à sa place!_**

**_- Quelque chose clochait avec Edward et le seul moyen de le sauver était de sortir Rose de mon ventre._**

**_- Mais comment ont-ils fait? Edward aurait dû mourir par la suite._**

**_- Non, il était dans sa poche avec son propre liquide et comme Rosalie était déjà engagée, ils ont pu me l'extirper sans faire de tord à Edward, en me faisant une césarienne. Ton frère…(Elle hésita) à l'échographie de mes cinq mois de grossesse, ils ont découvert que les bébés ne grossissaient pas à la bonne place, me causant d'énormes maux de dos. Le placenta d'Edward était trop petit pour lui et celui de Rosalie, trop grand pour elle, donc à ce moment les bébés avaient beaucoup moins de chance de survivre s'ils naissaient, c'était pratiquement la mort certaine. Donc ils ont attendu deux autres mois avant de les mettre au monde, mais ils ont vu qu'Edward n'avait pas beaucoup grossis et que Rosalie prenait de l'ampleur. En naissant Rose, Edward avait plus de place pour grossir et le placenta d'Edward avait prit de l'expansion. Quand il est né en même temps que toi, il avait le poids d'un prématuré de sept mois et il allait à merveille, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de grandir rapidement par la suite._**

**_Esmée sourit et elle continua._**

**_- Ses chances de survit avaient étés minimes et j'avais tant espéré qu'il vive, malgré le fait que je devais le donner à ta mère. Edward est ultra sensible et un moins que rien le rend nerveux._**

**_- Je sais ça. Merci de m'avoir dit ça, je lui en ferai part ce soir._**

**_Elle me sourit de nouveau._**

**_- Je t'aime beaucoup Alice, tu es ma fille à mes yeux. J'aurais tellement aimé te mettre au monde._**

**_Je lui souris et je me levai. Je savais très bien qu'elle regrettait que je ne fusse pas sa fille, mais moi je l'avais encore sur le cœur qu'Edward n'était pas mon frère._**

- Voilà Bella tu sais tout.

**Point de vue de Bella**

Edward avait été sauvé de la mort et je compris qu'Alice lui avait dévoilé le tout et que ça l'avait traumatisé. Je savais maintenant qu'il avait peur qu'il se passe un truc de ce genre avec nos bébés.

- Merci Alice de m'avoir tout dit. Je dois allez voir Edward.

- Oui, vas-y.

Je serrai Alice dans mes bras et je montai à sa chambre. J'ouvris doucement la porte après avoir frappé.

- Edward?

Il était étendu sur le lit, sur le ventre. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit près de lui. Il ne broncha pas et ne changea pas de position, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller.

- Je sais tout Edward, quand Alice te l'a dit?

Il avait compris de quoi je parlais, car il leva la tête et me regarda.

- La semaine dernière.

- Et ta peur pour les nôtres?

- Oui, énormément.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont survives, toi tu as survécu et si un truc de ce genre ce produit avec moi, je te promets qu'ils vont bien aller.

Je lui souris et je lui caressai le dos. Il approcha son visage du mien, le forçant à ce lever un peu. Il m'embrassa amoureusement, je le pris par le cou et il me prit par la taille et me fit balancer sur lui. Notre baiser ne se lâcha pas. Après un long moment d'étreinte, je regardai Edward dans les yeux, restant sur lui.

- Tu es content pour ta mère au moins?

- Oui, énormément, depuis le temps qu'ils essaient.

Il venait de me surprendre, je n'étais donc pas la seule à être au courant.

- Oui je sais, je suis trop contente pour eux.

Edward fronça un sourcil.

- Tu sais? Mais comment?

- Elle me l'a dit. Le jour de ton anniversaire, quand je lui ai demandé conseil sur mes hauts le cœur. Dans la voiture j'espérais tant être enceinte et j'en ai profité pour lui demander si elle avait essayé d'avoir un enfant avec Carlisle. Évidemment, j'étais pas encore au courant qu'il était réellement ton père.

- Ah je vois!

Il m'embrassa de nouveau. Je le repoussai pour que je puisse sortir du lit.

- Viens, on va aller voir si Esmée est de retour.

- D'accord.

Nous descendîmes main dans la main au premier. Alice n'avait pas bougé, Rose était encore là, mais avec Emmett à côté d'elle, il tenait le moniteur du bébé dans la main, Alexis dormait surement. Je m'approchai d'eux, Edward me lâcha la main pour aller prendre sa sœur dans ses bras.

- Oh Alice! Je suis trop content.

- Pour quoi? Parce que maman est enceinte?

- Oui effectivement, mais plus pour le fait que tu l'es appelée maman.

- Oh! C'est vrai, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

Nous rigolâmes tous. Au même instant Esmée entra et Jasper descendit au salon, nous étions tous là sauf Carlisle. Edward se dirigea vers sa mère.

- Félicitations maman! Je vais avoir un p'tit frère ou une p'tite sœur.

- Tu es content?

- Oui depuis le temps, que tu l'espérais, on s'attendait tous à ça un jour où l'autre.

- Merci alors.

Edward fit un clin d'œil à sa sœur. Jasper était surpris, il n'avait pas été averti de la nouvelle. Il s'approcha de nous.

- Tu vas avoir un bébé maman Esmée?

C'était le seul qui avait toujours eut le droit de l'appeler ainsi et je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Esmée regarda Alice, à qui elle avait chargé d'annoncer la nouvelle.

- Désolé maman, Jasper était… aux toilettes.

Je vis une lueur dans les yeux de ma belle-mère et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Tu m'as appelé maman!

- Tu l'es!

Alice alla la prendre dans ses bras, le problème avait été réglé.

- Je suis contente pour toi, il ne reste plus que moi!

Jasper s'approcha d'Alice.

- On a qu'à s'y mettre si tu veux.

Edward lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Alice regarda son compagnon avec une lueur d'espoir, elle l'avait prit au sérieux. Edward le remarqua.

- Y'en ai pas question!!!

La lueur d'Alice s'effaça et regarda son frère.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Tu ne crois pas que pour le moment ça suffit?

- Non, pas du tout!

- Je crois qu'Edward a raison Alice, on devrait attendre un peu.

- Mais…

- Chut!

Il lui plaqua un doigt sur la bouche et il fouilla de son autre main dans sa poche. Il en sortie une petite boite noir. Il s'apprêtait à faire ce que je croyais. Jasper se mit à genoux devant Alice, mais ne montra pas la boite tout de suite.

- Alice, mon amour, je voulais attendre encore un peu, mais je sais que tu viens d'être déçu, donc (Il posa la boite dans la main d'Alice) Ouvre chérie!

Alice ouvrit la boite et déposa une main sur sa bouche quand elle aperçut la magnifique bague qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur.

- Veux-tu m'épouser, Alice?

Elle referma la boite et se jeta dans les bras de Jasper, le serrant fort dans ses bras.

- Oui je le veux!

Il se leva, Alice dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans la pièce. Il l'embrassa tendrement et longuement.

- Je suis prête à attendre pour le bébé Jasper.

Il lui sourit. Je compris qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage maintenant pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop peinée de ce qu'Edward venait de lui faire subir. Parfois il pouvait tellement être arrogant, dans de rares occasions. Esmée s'approcha de sa fille et la serra dans ses bras, elle sourit à Jasper. Je fis de même et Edward s'excusa auprès d'elle.

- Je suis désolé Alice, je viens de causer une obligation à Jasper en le forçant à faire ça demande maintenant.

- Ce n'est rien Edward, je suis trop heureuse qu'il l'ait fait. Je m'avais toujours demandé à quand il allait se décider.

Elle sourit à Jasper.

- J'attendais le bon moment, mais comme je ne pouvais plus attendre à Noël, j'ai décidé de le faire maintenant en te donnant cet espoir de bébé. On se mariera à Noël à la place.

Alice lui sauta de nouveau dans les bras.

- Jasper! Je préfère ça, que tu me l'ais demander à Noël, je vais être à toi plus tôt.

Je compris aussi que l'espoir du bébé à Alice avait été une manigance aussi, J'en souris. J'avais hérité d'une famille plus que spéciale. Je les adorais tous. Carlisle entra à son tour. Nous lui fîmes tous un sourire. Edward s'approcha de lui.

- Félicitations!

- De quoi?

Edward fronça un sourcil et regarda Esmée.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit?

C'est Carlisle qui lui répondit.

- Oh! C'est vrai, je ne savais même pas que vous étiez tous déjà au courant.

Il rit faiblement. Esmée s'approcha de Carlisle. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa la tempe.

- Nous sommes heureux de cet évènement, un peu tard, mais contents. Nous l'attendions depuis déjà 20 ans. Vaut mieux tard que jamais.

- Oui, j'ai pratiquement sauté au plafond quand je l'ai appris avec Alice, elle était aussi folle de joie que moi.

Je souris.

- Nous le sommes tous pour vous deux, heureux. En plus Carlisle, vous avez manqué la demande de mariage de Jasper.

- Oh! Félicitations!

- Merci. Répondirent Jazz et Alice à l'unisson.

Edward me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa lui aussi la tempe.

- Je vais avoir un frère ou une sœur du même âge que mes enfants, ça me fait tout drôle.

Ils sourirent tous, je me mis à rire, Emmett me suivit et Edward me colla plus à lui.

- T'inquiète, on n'est pas les seuls à qui ça arrive.

Il sourit et m'embrassa encore une fois.


	19. 28 aout entre 19:00 et 22:00

**Merci pour vos reviews ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**28 août entre 19 :00 et 22 :00**

Nous venions à peine de terminer le repas, Edward et moi. Mon mari avait passé la journée à préparer ses cours pour demain. Eh oui, son premier jour de stage au Lycée de Forks commençait demain. Moi j'en étais à presque 16 semaines de grossesse et j'avais toujours ses foutus nausées, ça n'avait pas passé après trois mois. Heureusement que les repas que je prenais, m'empêchaient de vomir. Le seul avantage était que je gardais tout dans mon estomac, je n'avais donc plus besoin de mes pilules.

J'étais étendue sur notre lit et je pensais à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis les trois dernières semaines. Mon frère Jacob avait enfin trouvé sa petite amie, il était venue me la présenter à la maison des Swans il y'avait de cela une semaine et demi.

**_On sonna à la porte et j'allai répondre, un large sourire apparut sur mon visage quand j'aperçus Jacob une fois la porte ouverte. Edward se tenait derrière moi, ayant lui aussi entendue la sonnette._**

**_- Salut Jake! Ça va mon vieux?_**

**_- Oui parfaitement Edward._**

**_Mon frère arborait un large sourire lui aussi, je n'avais pas encore effacé le miens. Edward nous observait d'un sourire lui aussi._**

**_- Vous savez, vous deux, que vous avez exactement le même sourire?_**

**_Nos sourires s'effacèrent et nous le regardâmes avec surprise. Edward ricana faiblement._**

**_- Vous avez dû hériter ça de Charlie._**

**_Je souris, après avoir réalisé qu'Edward venait de nous complimenter. Jacob lui asséna un point sur l'épaule._**

**_- Merci vieux!_**

**_- Que nous vaut ta visite Jacob? Lui demanda Edward._**

**_- Je suis venue vous présenter… (il tira quelqu'un de sur le côté du porche.) Ma petite amie._**

**_Un sourire énorme apparut sur le visage de mon mari et il se pencha à mon oreille pour me chuchoter quelque chose, que Jacob n'entendit pas._**

**_- Je te l'avais dit qu'elle était faite pour lui._**

**_Effectivement Léah se tenait en face de nous, arborant un magnifique sourire dévoilant ses belles dents blanches. Elle tenait la main de Jacob, ses cheveux noirs corbeau tombaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle était pratiquement aussi grande que Jacob, qui lui était déjà un peu plus grand qu'Edward. Elle nous tendit la main et nous la prîmes chacun notre tour._**

**_- Salut, je suis contente de faire officiellement connaissance avec vous, Mme et M Cullen._**

**_- Pas de M Cullen, Edward ça me va._**

**_- Oui, pour moi aussi Léah, appelle-moi Bella._**

**_- Merci._**

**_- Vous voulez entrer?_**

**_- Oui, pourquoi pas? Me répondit mon frère._**

**_Je les fis entrer._**

Je souris de cet évènement, depuis ce jour, je voyais moins souvent Jacob, ça ne me dérangeais pas plus que ça, car je devais m'occuper de moi-même et je pouvais être plus souvent avec Edward.

Je me rappellais aussi la fois ou Esmée nous avait avoué qu'elle était enceinte depuis plus longtemps qu'elle le croyait. Elle était venue me l'annoncer en premier après l'avoir su avec Carlisle.

**_J'étais assise au salon aux côtés d'Edward, Esmée se tenait devant nous, c'est mon mari qui prit la parole en premier._**

**_- Et puis maman, pourquoi as-tu vu un médecin aussi tôt? Tu n'es pas enceinte que de 6 à 8 semaines?_**

**_- Ton père et moi nous l'avons cru oui, mais il a décidé de me faire passer une échographie avec l'aide d'un de ses collègues et il a découvert, que je l'étais d'un peu plus longtemps qu'on l'avait cru._**

**_- Vous en êtes à combien?_**

**_Esmée me regarda._**

**_-Juste un peu plus que toi ma chérie, j'ai deux semaines de plus._**

**_- Mais pourquoi vous vous en êtes pas rendu compte avant? Ça remonte un peu avant notre retour de l'université!_**

**_- Oui je sais, mais j'avais toujours mes règles, mais elles ce sont arrêtées deux semaines avant que je ne l'apprenne._**

**_Edward sourit et me regarda._**

**_- Tu te rencontre amour, peut être qu'on va fêter quatre bébés en même temps. (Il regarda sa mère) T'en a rien qu'un hein?_**

**_- Oui, t'inquiète pas, j'en suis maintenant à 16 semaines._**

J'étais heureuse pour Esmée et Carlisle, ils allaient avoir une petite fille, ils l'avaient appris hier. Comme Edward l'avait dit, ils allaient peut être venir au monde en même temps. Ce serait sympa. Mon médecin m'avait dit que les risques d'accouchement prématurés étaient fort probables dans mon cas et même rare que des triplés naissaient à termes.

Il y avait à peine trois jours c'était Alice qui était venue me rendre visite. Que des surprises dans les Cullen, j'avais vraiment gagnée le gros lot en choisissant Edward.

**_J'étais étendue sur le divan la tête accoté sur les cuisses d'Edward, il me caressait les cheveux et nous regardions la télévision. La porte d'entrer s'ouvrit à la volé, il n'y avait qu'Alice pour faire ça._**

**_- Bella?_**

**_Je me levai la tête pour apercevoir, au dessus du divan une Alice surexcitée et qui arborait un large sourire._**

**_- C'est à mon tour Bella!_**

**_- Je sais, tu vas te marier bientôt, dis-moi pas que tu as déjà choisis ta robe?_**

**_- Non Bella c'est pas ça!_**

**_Elle contourna le divan et vint s'assoir entre moi et Edward et elle me prit les mains après avoir sourit à son frère en guise de bonsoir._**

**_- Je suis enceinte!_**

**_Je serrai les mains d'Alice._**

**_- Mais c'est merveilleux!!!_**

**_Je la serrai dans mes bras. Je regardai Edward par-dessus l'épaule de ma belle-sœur et je lui fis un sourire. Je me rappelais qu'il en avait été contre au début, quand Esmée l'avait appris. Edward me sourit._**

**_- Alice, je suis trop content pour toi!_**

**_Elle me lâcha et se retourna pour prendre son frère dans ses bras._**

**_- Merci frérot!_**

**_- Tu sais, la dernière fois, j'ai pas voulu te faire de la peine. Je préfère que tous les petits-enfants de nos parents soient assez proches en âge que d'avoir un énorme écart entre eux._**

**_- Imbécile Edward!_**

**_Alice lui tapa la cuisse. _**

**_- Ben quoi? C'est vrai! Tous les enfants ne se disputeront pas, parce qu'ils ne veulent pas jouer avec les plus jeunes. Au moins, ils vont tous s'accorder ensemble._**

**_Il ricana._**

**_- Franchement Edward!_**

**_Je pris Alice par les épaules pour leur éviter une dispute amicale, je les connaissais trop bien pour ça. Ma meilleure amie se tourna vers moi._**

**_- T'en ais à combien?_**

**_- Environs 5 semaines._**

**_Je lui souris._**

**_- Tu vois, tu l'étais déjà quand Jasper t'a demandé en mariage._**

**_Elle me sourit._**

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et je caressai mon ventre, qui n'était pratiquement pas encore rond pour que ça se voie. J'avais de minuscules effleurements dans mon bas ventre, une drôle de sensation, j'étais sûr que c'était eux qui bougeaient. Trois bébés devaient prendre plus de place qu'un seul et les sensations devaient se faire sentir plus tôt. J'avais l'impression de me sentir énorme à seulement 16 semaines. Je caressais toujours mon ventre.

- Ça va amour?

Je n'avais pas entendu Edward entrer dans la chambre.

- Oui, je me sens juste énorme et ça n'arrête pas d'effleurer dans mon ventre.

Mon mari sourit et vint s'assoir à côté de moi.

- C'est que tu les sens déjà bouger amour.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et déposa sa main sur mon ventre à côté de la mienne. Il commença à le caresser et monta sa main sur ma hanche et la passa juste en dessous de mon sein et il m'embrassa tendrement.

- Fais-moi l'amour Edward!

Il me sourit et m'embrassa sur le nez. Il me retira ma chemise, celle qu'il m'avait donnée et il se déshabilla à son tour. Il se plaça derrière moi et il nous coucha sur le lit, je me retrouvai dos à lui. Il me calla dans le creux de son torse et m'embrassa dans le cou, j'en frissonnai, j'adorais la chaleur de son corps. Il posa une de ses jambes par-dessus ma hanche et il posa le bout de son sexe aux abords du mien et il se frotta sur celui-ci. M'excitant ainsi, j'en mouillai rapidement. J'haletai de désirs, il me caressait un sein et m'embrassait langoureusement. Je jouai dans ses cheveux d'une de mes mains.

Il s'introduisit complètement en moi et commença son va et viens. Lentement et amoureusement il s'élançait en moi avec une passion de tendresse. Il m'embrassa sur tout mon visage, n'oubliant aucune parcelle.

- Je t'aime plus que tout amour.

Il me l'avait chuchoté avec sensualité. Il continua son va et viens avec un peu plus de rapidité, j'haletai plus fort, il gémissait doucement. Sa respiration chaude et douce me chatouillait la joue, ses lèvres se promenaient sur mon menton, les miennes les attrapèrent avec douceur. Ma langue se promenait sur ses lèvres et il promena la sienne sur les miennes, l'autorisant à m'embrasser langoureusement. Ses élancements se firent avec rapidités et il respira plus fortement, mordillant mes lèvres avec jouissance, j'en fis autant, mon sexe se contractant sur le sien. Nous respirâmes de soulagement en même temps et mon amoureux ralentit la cadence de son mouvement. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se retirer de mon sexe.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face.

- Je t'aime Edward!

Il me sourit et m'embrassa le bout du nez. Il me prit dans ses bras.

- Pas plus que moi amour.

Je ris doucement, jamais nous ne cesserions de nous le dire. Je lui passai un doigt sur les lèvres, il l'embrassa.

- Tu sais Edward, tu vas me maquer quand tu commenceras ton stage.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et m'empoigna le visage de ses deux mains.

- Dis-toi juste que je serai de retour à 16 :00 tous les soirs. N'oublis pas que j'ai de la chance de pouvoir faire mon stage ici au lieu d'en Australie.

- De toute façon Edward je t'aurai suivis là-bas si tu avais eu à y retourner.

Il lâcha mon visage et me regarda tendrement et un sourire apparut sur son magnifique visage.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui, on se serait marié comme prévu et on serait partit pour là-bas après. Je sais très bien que tu fais ça pour ne pas me quitter, mais je t'aurais suivi tu sais.

- Je n'avais même pas pensé à te le demander avant de décider.

- Mais dis-toi que je préfère être ici en raison de ta famille, même si dans un an on les aurait revus.

- Oui, moi aussi je préfère être ici, mais tu sais que je devrais y retourner pour finir ma dernière session?

Là il venait de me surprendre.

- Quand?

- Pour l'été prochain, pour une période de quatre mois.

- Je te suis… avec les enfants!

- C'est sûr que tu viens Bella, je ne te laisserai pas ici seule avec les bébés. Ça nous fera de belles vacances d'été.

- Oui, tu le dis bien là.

Je souris et je lui passai mon doigt sur le nez.

- Tu es trop bien pour moi Edward, tu sais que je t'aime trop?

Il me sourit.

- Et moi, jamais je ne te ferai de mal amour.

Edward m'embrassa encore une fois, jamais je ne me lasserai de ses baisers. Il déposa une main sur mon ventre dévêtu et il le caressa.

- Et ces bébés est la plus belle chose qu'il puisse nous arriver.

Je souris.

- Et tu sais que c'est à cause de cette unique dispute qu'on a eu. Sans ça, ils ne seraient pas là aujourd'hui.

- Oui, mais tu sais que dans le fond, je ne regrette pas cette dispute.

Je souris de toutes mes dents, je savais exactement dans quel sens il l'employait. Je me levai et j'allai à la salle de bain, Edward me suivit, nous nous lavâmes durant 15 minutes. À notre retour dans la chambre, nous nous préparâmes pour la nuit. Je m'installai sous les couvertures, Edward resta au dessus, il déposa sa main sur mon ventre, je voyais à quel point il les désirait.

- Edward, j'ai trop hâte de savoir ce qu'ils sont. Tu ne veux pas attendre la naissance j'espère?

- Non, bien sûr que non, je suis tout énerver que toi à le savoir dès que ce sera possible.

- Mon médecin à dit qu'à mon prochain rendez-vous on pourra. J'espère que tu pourras te libérer à ce moment, je ne veux pas le savoir sans toi.

- T'inquiète, je ne manquerai aucun de tes rendez-vous.

Il m'embrassa sur le nez.

- Tu souhaites toujours des garçons Bella?

- Oui, identiques à toi! Mais peu importe le sexe, je veux qu'ils soient en santé.

Il ricana.

- Identiques à moi? Tu chars là! C'est impossible, c'est sûr qu'il va y avoir de toi en eux.

- Je sais, mais je veux des bébés qui ressemblent plus à toi qu'à moi. Je veux qu'ils aient tes yeux et la couleur de tes cheveux. Tu es trop spécial et unique Edward.

- Merci du compliment! (Il rit) Mais tu sais que la couleur de tes yeux vont l'emporter surement? La couleur foncée l'emporte sur la couleur pâle.

- Ça c'est désolant, mais si nous sommes chanceux d'avoir des triplés identiques, pourquoi n'aurions-nous pas des enfants avec tes yeux verts?

- Si tu y tiens tant que ça, je nous l'espère.

Je souris, y'avait pas moyen de s'obstiner avec lui.

- Mais je suis sûr que Carlie va héritée des yeux d'Esmée.

- Ou ceux de Carlisle, Bella, ils ont tous les deux les yeux pâles. Regarde moi j'ai ceux de ma mère et Rose à ceux de notre père.

- Ouais, ça c'est marrant, mais t'as pas remarqué que tu ressemble plus à Esmée des yeux et des cheveux et que Rosalie à Carlisle des yeux et des cheveux?

- Ouais, donc, dans notre cas, ta couleur va surement l'emporter à la mienne.

- N'essaie pas de me contredire!

- J'essaie pas, c'est la pure vérité amour.

- Je sais.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et s'installa pour dormir, me prenant par la taille.

- Bonne nuit amour, demain je dois me lever tôt pour l'école.

- Bonne nuit Edward.

Mon calvaire allait commencer dès le lendemain.


	20. 13 septembre entre 8:00 et 10:00

**13 septembre entre 8 :00 et 10 :00**

Je me préparais devant le miroir quand Edward me passa ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrassa sur la joue.

- C'est aujourd'hui le grand jour!

- Ne me fais pas rappeler mon anniversaire! Je déteste vieillir!

- Non, je ne parle pas de ça. (Il m'embrassa dans le cou) Je parle de nos bébés.

Je souris à travers le miroir, je pouvais voir le regard de mon mari s'illuminer. Je me retournai et je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Oui c'est vrai, nous allons pouvoir savoir le sexe des bébés. Tu retourne à l'école après le rendez-vous?

- Oui, je dois y être pour donner un teste au étudiants cette après-midi.

- D'accord.

- Mais je serai là pour ton anniversaire.

Je soupirai, j'étais sûr qu'Alice préparait quelque chose.

- Oui, bon, on verra ça plus tard.

- Ne pense pas comme ça, chaque naissance doit être fêtée et c'est ton tour aujourd'hui. Après le travail, je dois me rendre directement chez mes parents.

- Donc je dois y être avant que tu n'arrives?

- Oui, c'est Alice qui l'exige et elle est impatiente de savoir ce que c'est. Tu pourras lui dire sans moi si tu veux.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui, c'est ton anniversaire après tout!

- Ouais, mais bon, je veux pas y penser.

Je fronçai amèrement les yeux et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine.

- Ne me fais pas la tête Bella. Moi j'ai hâte de te donner mon cadeau.

Je lui fis un large sourire.

- Tu m'as fait un cadeau!

- Oui, pourquoi je ne t'en donnerai pas? Tu n'as pas à être surprise. C'est ta fête après tout.

Je me retournai au miroir et me coiffai les cheveux. Edward m'embrassa de nouveau dans le cou.

- Je t'attends dans la voiture.

- D'accord.

Quand je fini je me plaçai de côté et je regardai mon ventre devant le miroir, il était rondelet et un peu plus gros que pour une grossesse d'un seul bébé. J'en étais à 18, mais on aurait dit que j'en étais à 22 semaines. Je rejoignis Edward à la voiture.

- Prête?

- Oui, tu peux démarrer.

C'est ce qu'il fit une fois ma ceinture attachée. Une fois arrivé à la clinique il m'ouvrit la portière et me tendit sa main que je pris adroitement.

- Merci!

Il me sourit en guise de réponse et il m'embrassa. Le médecin nous accueillit immédiatement. Il me fit un examen comme à l'habitude.

- Celons votre utérus, il grossit mieux que d'autres triplés, mais nous allons en être sûres quand je vous ferai l'échographie.

Il nous demanda de changer de bureau et je m'installai sur la table d'examen après m'avoir changé et revêtis d'une jaquette d'hôpital. Edward me tenait la main. Mon médecin nous rejoignit et il apposa un gel froid sur mon ventre et il promena l'appareil dessus.

- Les voilà!

Il pointa l'écran, Edward et moi nous pouvions voir trois petites choses bouger en saccadant. Ils étaient tous collés l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils se faisaient des câlins. Je souriais, Edward m'embrassa.

- C'est trop mignon!

- Oui.

- Je vais les mesurer à savoir s'ils grossissent comme il faut.

Il prit plusieurs minutes avant de terminer.

- C'est impressionnant! Ils ont tous le même poids, ce qui est rare sur des jumeaux ou plusieurs bébés, mais ils sont plus petits que le poids d'un seul bébé et c'est normal.

Edward m'embrassa de nouveau.

- Ils n'ont aucun problème j'espère?

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas M. Cullen.

- D'accord.

Le médecin promena encore l'appareil, cherchant quelque chose. Il nous regarda l'un après l'autre.

- Vous voulez savoir le sexe? Y'en a un de très bien placé pour ça.

- Oui, nous n'attendions que ça. Sourit mon mari.

- Ce sont des garçons! Félicitations à vous!

Je me jetai dans les bras d'Edward.

- Des garçons! Tout comme toi!

- Oui, je suis trop content!

Il m'embrassa tout partout sur le visage. Le médecin m'ordonna de me rhabiller et il me donna des photos de l'échographie et une fois dans la voiture Edward me les enleva des mains et les regarda attentivement.

- C'est trop mignon! Ils sont trop mignons.

Il me remit les photos et démarra la voiture.

- Je t'emmène chez mes parents?

- Oui, comme ça tu pourras être là pour l'annoncer.

- Oui tu as raison. Je dinerai avec vous aussi.

Je souris et je déposai une main sur sa joue. Une fois à la villa, Esmée nous accueillis les bras ouvert d'un large sourire. Il y avait au moins trois semaines que nous n'avions pas vu sa famille, sauf Alice bien sûr, qui vivait pratiquement chez nous.

- Bella, ma jolie, comme tu es radieuse! (elle regarda mon ventre) Ma parole! Tu es plus grosse que moi.

Je ris.

- J'en ai trois moi, et ils se portent à merveille, ils grossissent normalement, ils ont tous le même poids.

- Je suis trop contente que ça l'aille bien. Tu sais ce que c'est?

C'est Edward qui répondit.

- Des petits Edward.

Esmée sourit.

- Félicitations! Et j'espère qu'ils seront tout comme toi.

Il soupira.

- Bella veut ça aussi.

Alice apparut en courant au salon, suivit de Jasper.

- Et puis Bella, j'ai trois nièces?

Edward sourit.

- Pas de chance ma sœur, tu pourras pas jouer à la poupée.

- Des garçons!

Je lui répondis.

- Et je veux qu'ils soient comme Edward.

Elle ricana.

- Ah non! Pas ça! Pas des minis Edward, je ne pourrais pas les supporter.

Je rigolai, Jasper suivit.

- Je parle pas en caractère, mais en beauté.

- Ah là t'as un point!

Edward rougit. Jasper vint me prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis content pour vous Bella. Alice nous souhaite une fille.

- Oui, moi aussi je vous le souhaite.

Il sourit. C'était au tour de Rosalie et Emmett d'apparaitre.

- Bella, Edward! Vous êtes arrivés! Vous attendez quoi?

- Des garçons, lui répondis-je.

Emmett regarda Edward et Rosalie aussi et Emmett parla.

- Et je n'espère pas qu'ils te ressembleront.

- Ne dis pas ça, tu vas faire de la peine à Bella.

Emmett me regarda.

- Désolé!

- Je ne veux que sa beauté, pas le reste.

- Aie! Cria Edward.

Je rigolai, Emmett rigola encore plus fort. On sonna à la porte, c'était surement Jacob, qui d'autre ça pouvait être. Esmée alla ouvrir.

- Salut Jacob, comment vas-tu?

- Très bien et vous?

- Merveilleusement. Entre!

Jacob apparut à côté de moi et Edward. Je lui fis un câlin.

- Salut Jacob, je suis contente que tu ais pu te libérer.

Jacob travaillait depuis deux semaines comme mécanicien sur la réserve Quileute.

- Léah n'est pas avec toi?

- Non, elle a pas pu se libérer.

- Ah!

Edward lui tapa amicalement l'épaule en guise de bienvenue.

- Et puis, garçons ou filles, Bella?

- Des minis Edward!

Il avait compris en quel sens que je l'employais, car il regarda mon mari d'un sourire.

- Ouais, t'as gagné le gros lot mon vieux! Les Cullen ne sont pas à veille d'être dissipés. (Il rigola) Vu que t'es officiellement un vrai Cullen. (Edward sourit) Au moins, si Alice n'attend pas un garçon, vu que ta mère c'est une fille, tu aurais rendu service à Carlisle en continuant sa ligné avec trois mecs de plus.

Jacob continua à rigoler.

- Merci Jake de ton explication, je ne l'avais pas réalisé encore.

Edward rigola à son tour.

- Et en plus, Bella veut qu'ils me ressemblent.

Mon frère me regarda et puis il regarda Edward, ses yeux rivèrent d'Edward à moi quelques instants.

- Bon, si elle y tient tant! Mais, sans t'offusquer mon vieux, tes fils seront plus beaux avec les yeux de Bella.

Edward sourit de plus belle, il me l'avait dit celle-là. Je trouvai quelque chose à répondre.

- Moi je préfère ceux d'Edward.

- De toute façon Bella ce sera la couleur de tes yeux qui va l'emporter, pas celle d'Edward, c'est dans les statistiques.

- Ouais, mais moi j'ai confiance aux 25% de chances. Je l'ai lu.

- Si tu le dis.

Carlisle apparut derrière Edward, nous ne l'avions même pas entendu arriver, Edward sursauta lorsqu'il prit la parole.

- Je dine avec vous aujourd'hui.

- Bon Dieu! Papa!

Je rigolai.

- Désolé Edward! Et puis vous attendez quoi?

- Des garçons. Répondit Edward.

- Je suis trop content, mes premiers petits-fils qui vont porter le nom des Cullen.

Edward sourit. Même si Rosalie avait un garçon, il portait celui d'Emmett. Carlisle me regarda par la suite.

- J'espère qu'ils auront tes yeux et ta beauté.

Je soupirai, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir qu'ils me ressemblent? Je n'étais pas si jolie! Edward était parfait, trop beau pour que ses enfants ne lui ressemblent pas. Esmée se dirigea à la cuisine. Je pris Edward à part et je me dirigeai dans le jardin et nous nous installâmes sur la balancelle.


	21. 13 septembre entre 10:00 et midi

**Merci pour vos reviews ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Entre 10 :00 et 12 :00**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

- Pourquoi Edward ils veulent tous qu'ils me ressemblent? Y compris toi. Y'a juste Esmée à qui elle veut qu'ils te ressemblent.

Je posai ma main sur sa joue.

- Parce que tu es magnifique amour, tu as de magnifiques yeux chocolat et un visage en forme de cœur.

Elle s'empourpra.

- Ouais, mais bon, je crois qu'au fond on se trouve pas beau, mais nous le sommes aux yeux des autres.

- Oui amour. Peu importe à qui ils ressembleront, ils seront les plus beaux à nos yeux.

- Oui, tu as surement raison.

Je l'embrassai tendrement, elle me serra fort dans ses bras et frotta sa tête contre mon cou.

- Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé Bella.

Elle me serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. Je pouvais sentir l'un des bébés me taper sur le ventre, j'en souriais intérieurement.

- Euh… Edward?

Je sursautai quand Jacob m'appela. Je lâchai Bella et je l'embrassai sur le front. Je me retournai pour regarder mon beau frère.

- Oui Jacob?

Il regarda Bella et puis il me regarda.

- Je peux te parler une minute? (Il regarda Bella) Seul à seul s'il-te-plait.

Il avait insisté sur sa dernière phrase. Bella me regarda avec questionnement, je n'en savais pas plus qu'elle. Je l'embrassai à nouveau sur le front et puis sur la bouche.

- Je reviens tout de suite amour.

- D'accord!

Je me dirigeai vers Jacob et il m'emmena à l'extérieur en avant de la maison, en faisant bien attention à ne pas passer par l'extérieur en la traversant de l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jacob pour que Bella ne…

Il me coupa net.

- Ça la concerne!

Il me tendit une enveloppe que je pris et ouvrit immédiatement et que je me mis à lire. Je reconnus immédiatement l'écriture, je regardai Jacob.

- Lis Edward!

C'est ce que je fis.

_Bella ma cherie, tu me manques beaucoup, tes appelles quatre fois par mois ne me suffisent pas. Je t'ecris pour que tu ne m'oublis pas. Je reviens du medecin ce matin et malheureusement je ne vivrai pas encore longtemps. Je sais, je suis directe, mais c'est pour dans un but precis. Je ne veux pas vivre ainsi et je ne veux pas mourir sans toi, je te demande juste de venir me voir dans la semaine du 10 mai et je pourrai partir en paix. Je t'aime Bella et je suis sincerement desole de te faire subir ca, car je ne pourrai jamais vivre avec cette maladie et cette souffrance que je subis tous les jours et je ne veux pas finir ma vie enfermer dans une chambre d'hopital. Je t'attends avec impatience pour tout t'expliquer,_

_Papa (Charlie)_

Je fourrai la lettre dans ma poche de jean et je regardai intensément Jacob.

- Je n'y suis pour rien Edward. Si je ne serai pas passé par chez toi ce matin, c'est Bella qui l'aurait découvert. Regarde l'enveloppe!

La lettre avait été retournée à Charlie, elle ne s'était jamais rendue au Canada. Il y avait un étampe indiquant qu'elle avait été perdue dans l'envoie.

- Pauvre Bella. Votre père était malade et il avait l'intention de mettre fin à ses jours. Il a dû croire que Bella ne pouvait pas venir et comme, à cette époque, elle ne pouvait plus l'appeler à cause des examens, elle n'a jamais été au courant.

- Ouais, elle me disait qu'elle l'avait appelé quelques jours avant qu'il n'écrit cette lettre. Elle trouvait aussi qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'aller.

- Oui je me souviens, elle m'en avait glissé mot aussi.

Je me rappelais parfaitement cette fois.

**_J'étais devant mon ordi entrain de chatter avec Bella par webcam, elle me manquait terriblement, dans le sens de lui faire l'amour, de l'aimer au plus profond de moi. Quand je la vis dans l'écran, elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller._**

**_Oh Bella, ça va pas?_**

**_Mon père est malade Edward. Il dit qu'il n'a rien, mais je ne crois pas qu'il a une simple grippe. Sa voix me terrifie, sa respiration aussi, elle a un drôle de son._**

**_Il a vu un médecin?_**

**_Non, mais il me promet d'y aller à la fin de la semaine._**

**_Il faut que tu le rappelles et que tu lui dises d'y aller dès demain matin!_**

**_Je la vis soupirer._**

**_Edward, tu sais très bien que j'ai un quotta d'appelle, je ne peux pas._**

**_Je soupirai à mon tour._**

**_Tu veux que j'envoie un mail à mon père, pour qu'il aille l'examiner demain matin?_**

**_Non! Je ne veux pas embêter ta famille avec ça!_**

**_Mais Bella…_**

**_Non Edward! Laisse-faire!_**

**_Comme tu voudras._**

Je comprenais maintenant que si j'avais fait à ma tête, toute ma famille aurait été au courant et jamais Bella ne serait revenue sans revoir son père.

- C'est ma faute Jacob!

- Non Edward, Bella te l'avait exigé, tu es un bon mec! Les femmes autant que les hommes n'aiment pas qu'on se mêle de leur truc quand on leurs dit de ne pas le faire.

- Si tu le dis, mais je sais très bien que si mon père avait aidé Charlie, Bella serait revenue avant que son père meurt.

- Oui je sais.

- Je dois aller voir Carlisle.

- Oui fais.

Je me dirigeai au bureau de mon père, j'entrai sans frapper.

- Edward y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

- Oui, c'est à propos de Charlie.

- De Charlie?

- Oui, regarde, Jacob m'a apporté ça. C'était dans mon courrier ce matin.

Mon père lu la lettre et me la remit.

- Je vois, je suis désolé pour Bella. Je n'étais pas au courant de sa maladie, mais je te promets de regarder à l'hôpital cette après midi.

- Merci ce serait gentil.

Il me sourit.

- Tu vas le dire à Bella?

- J'en sais rien, je ne veux pas la stresser avec ça aujourd'hui.

- Tu le feras un moment donné?

- Oui, c'est sûr! Probablement ce soir à la maison.

Il me sourit encore et il se leva.

- Je dois aller aider ta mère à faire le diner.

- Oh, donc je vais aller rejoindre Bella.

Nous sortîmes de son bureau, je retournai auprès de mon amour. Elle sourit quand elle m'aperçut, elle était au salon assise à côté de Rose qui tenait son bébé. Je caressai la tête de mon neveu avant de m'assoir à côté de Bella.

- Il te voulait quoi Jacob?

Je devais mentir.

- Je peux pas te dire, c'est une surprise.

Elle soupira.

- C'est encore pour mon anniversaire?

- Oui, donc, ne pose pas plus de questions!

- Je déteste ça!

- Bella amour, c'est à ton tour aujourd'hui, donc ne fais pas la tête.

- Si tu le dis, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de faire la tête. Tu vas devoir t'y faire, à toutes les années ça va être comme ça!

Je souris et je l'embrassai sur la joue. Rose me passa le bébé.

- Edward, tu veux me le garder quelques minutes, je vais aller aider maman.

- Mais papa y est déjà!

- Alors pratique-toi à t'occuper d'un bébé.

Alexis me servait souvent à ça, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Je le passai à Bella.

- Tiens amour, je sais que tu adore le prendre.

Elle sourit, mais Alexis se mit à crier en me tendant les bras. Il avait à peine sept mois et il était déjà très attaché à certains d'entre nous. Je comprenais qu'il l'était énormément avec moi. Bella me le redonna, le petit colla sa tête dans mon cou et de ses petites mains, il essayait de me serrer fort et il me donna des becs baveux sur la joue. Bella riait.

- C'est trop mignon Edward! Je pense qu'il t'aime beaucoup.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué!

Bella tendait ses bras vers Alexis.

- Tu viens voir tante Bella?

Mais Alexis se colla plus à moi et enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon cou.

- Je crois qu'il ne veut pas Bella.

Elle baissa les bras. Rosalie apparut dans le salon.

- Que se passe-t-il?

Elle avait remarqué la baboune de ma femme.

- Elle est jalouse parce que ton fils ne veut pas aller dans ses bras.

Rosalie sourit.

- Donne-le moi Edward, je ne veux pas que Bella se sente trop à part.

- Je ne me sens pas à part du tout! Tant mieux pour Edward si son neveu l'adore, ça me fait grandement plaisir.

- De toute façon, les amoureux, le repas est prêt.

Je me levai et je tendis ma main à Bella. Elle la prit en souriant, je la tirai à moi et je la serrai fort dans mes bras.

- Je t'aime amour.

Je l'embrassai tendrement. Nous rejoignîmes les autres à la cuisine.


	22. 13 septembre entre 17:00 et 19:00

**Merci pour vos reviews ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Entre 17 :00 et 19 :00**

Quand j'arrivai à la Villa de mes parents, Bella dormait dans ma chambre, la chambre que j'occupais avant de me marier. Elle était emmitouflée sous les couvertures, je ne voyais que ses cheveux marron, dépassants de la couette. J'éteignis la lumière qu'elle avait laissé allumer et je baissai la couette à son cou et je sortis de la chambre. Une fois en bas, Alice intervint.

- Où est Bella?

- Elle dort!

- Encore!

- Comment ça encore?

- Elle c'est couchée dès que tu es parti.

- Oh!

- Le repas va être prêt dans quinze minutes, il faut la réveiller!

- Non! Attends, je dois parler à papa et après j'y vais, je veux la réveiller.

- Comme tu voudras.

Alice retourna à la cuisine, mon père entra dans la villa peu de temps après.

- Te voilà! T'as des nouvelles à propos de Charlie?

- Oh, oui. Viens dans mon bureau, je t'expliquerai.

Je le suivis au second étage. Il rangea sa sacoche et s'installa à son bureau et il sortit un dossier de sa sacoche et me le tendit.

- Il avait un cancer en phase terminale. Au moment de la lettre il ne lui restait que quelques jours à vivre encore. Bella n'aurait pas eut le temps de le voir. J'ai examiné l'autopsie, il est réellement mort de sa maladie, il n'aurait pas dû aller pêcher cette journée là. Le cœur avait lâché, croyant à une crise cardiaque.

- Pauvre lui, pauvre Bella, je ne peux pas lui en parler.

- Il le faut Edward, elle va perdre confiance en toi si non.

- Je sais, est-ce grave si j'attends beaucoup plus tard?

- Oui Edward, dis-lui ce soir, elle t'en sera reconnaissante.

- Tu crois?

- J'en suis sûr. Ne la déçoit pas, ne gâche pas ta vie avec elle. Dis-lui toujours tout, donne-lui la confiance en toi.

Je souris.

- Merci, c'est gentil de penser ça de moi.

- Edward, je ne le pense pas, tu l'es, mon fils!

Il me tapota l'épaule et je le suivis à l'extérieur, je me dirigeai là où Bella dormait. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, je la contemplai un moment avant de la réveiller. Elle dormait sur le côté, dos à moi. Je déposai ma main sur le ventre rond de Bella et je le caressai doucement, un des bébés me tapa dessus.

- Chut! Vous allez réveiller maman!

Je regardai Bella, voir si elle s'était réveillé. Elle dormait toujours. Je décidai de lui caresser la joue en douceur, de façon à la réveiller tranquillement. Elle était si jolie quand elle dormait. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent doucement. Je me penchai de façon à ce qu'elle puisse me voir. Ses yeux chocolat encore endormis me regardèrent et après réflexion, un sourire apparut sur le visage de mon amour.

- Bien dormis?

- Oh Edward!

Je l'embrassai sur les lèvres, elle m'empoigna le cou.

- Quand tu n'es pas là je ne me sens pas bien, je déteste mes anniversaires.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi, refuse-tu qu'on te fête? C'est pourtant un évènement heureux.

Elle se retourna pour me regarder.

- C'est vrai, tu n'es pas au courant, je l'ai jamais dit à personne, même pas à Alice.

Elle venait de me surprendre, j'allais apprendre quelque chose de nouveau.

- J'ai menti sur la date de décès de ma mère… Elle n'est pas morte en plein été, mais le jour de mon anniversaire à 13 ans. Je suis arrivé à Forks deux jours après sa mort.

Je m'en rappelais, je comprenais maintenant pourquoi elle avait eut tant besoin d'aide. Elle continua, voyant que je ne faisais pas de commentaires.

- Depuis cet évènement j'ai refusé que mon père me fête et cette année est la première fois que je le fête depuis.

- Mais Alice ne te fêtait pas au Canada?

- Non, elle ne pouvait pas, j'allais chez mon père cette journée là pour revenir le lendemain.

- Je comprends.

Je lui caressai la joue et je lui souris.

- Je suis désolé. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas laissé Alice faire. Je ne t'aurai pas forcé à venir ici… je ne serai même pas allé à l'école cet après midi… je…

Elle me mit un doigt sur la bouche.

- Ne te sens pas coupable Edward, tu ne savais pas. De toute façon, il serait temps que je laisse cette histoire de vieux deuil derrière moi. J'ai déjà celui de mon père sur le dos.

- En parlant de ton père…

On ouvrit la porte à la volé, ne me laissant pas le temps de finir ma phrase.

- Le repas est prêt! Il y a dix minutes de cela!

Alice se tenait dans l'entré de ma chambre, les poings sur les hanches.

- Alice! On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer?

- Depuis quand je dois frapper avant d'entrer dans ta chambre Edward?

- Depuis mon mariage!

- Oh!

Je me levai et j'aidai Bella à le faire.

- On arrive Alice!

Elle sortit de ma chambre et nous rejoignîmes les autres peu de temps après. Le repas était entamé depuis plusieurs minutes quand Esmée brisa le silence.

- Ça ne va pas Bella?

Y'avait pas que moi qui trouvait qu'elle faisait la tête depuis ce matin.

- Oui parfaitement Esmée.

Je soupirai et je caressai le bras de Bella. Je me penchai à son oreille et je lui murmurai.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais le dire à ma famille?

- Non!

Elle l'avait carrément crié, tous les yeux autour de la table l'observaient. Je continuai à lui parler dans l'oreille.

- Je peux leur dire si tu veux.

- Non, pas la peine, ce qui me tracasse, c'est ce que t'as voulu me dire avant qu'Alice vienne nous déranger tout à l'heure.

Elle regarda intensément ma sœur, avec des yeux ravageurs.

- T'inquiète Bella je te raconterai après le repas.

Notre conversation basse dérangea les membres de ma famille, allant à faire impatienter Alice.

- Bon Dieu Bella, pourquoi fais-tu la tête?

Je sentais que chaque membre allait lui poser la question.

- Oui Bella, pourquoi? Dit Jasper

- Trésor, raconte! Demanda Carlisle.

- Tu veux prendre Alexis Bella?

Rose n'était pas du tout dans l'affaire, mais Bella lui sourit et tendit les bras. Emmett alla lui mettre son fils entre ses mains.

- Je vais vous dire pourquoi je fais la tête depuis ce matin.

Je souris, elle continua.

- Y'a qu'Edward qui est au courant, je le lui ai dit tout à l'heure. Ma mère est décédée un 13 septembre et depuis ce jour, on ne me fête plus à ma demande. Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous faire subir ça.

Ma mère se leva et alla la prendre dans ses bras.

- Oh chérie! Nous ne l'aurions pas fait si nous l'avions su.

- Je sais.

Alice se leva à son tour.

- Bella pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit? Je croyais que tu me fuyais tous les 13 septembre. Tu allais où?

- Chez mon père!

Plus un mot dans la pièce. Ils avaient tous compris, que cette année, ça n'avait pas été possible.

- On est encore désolé Bella pour ton père. Lui dit Carlisle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ça l'avait été pour ma mère. À l'époque je n'étais qu'une enfant et aujourd'hui je vous ai tous. (Elle regarda Jacob) J'ai gagné un frère.

Il se leva et alla la serrer dans ses bras. Elle continua.

- J'ai Edward.

Je collai mon front au sien.

- Je t'aime amour. Si tu veux on peu annuler ta fête.

- Non! Ne faites pas ça!... Je désirs qu'on la fête. Vous êtes gentils de faire ça.

- Ça nous fait plaisir Bella. Lui dit Esmée.

Je sortis de table.

- Je reviens tout de suite.

Bella me sourit. Je sortis à l'extérieur à ma voiture, j'en sortis un cadre emballé et je retournai dans la villa. Je le déposai au salon et j'allai à salle à diner.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je veux donner mon cadeau avant le dessert.

- Bien sûr Edward!

Je pris la main de Bella et je la dirigeai au salon. Je la fis s'assoir sur le divan et je positionnai le cadre devant elle.

- Déchire le papier amour.

Ce qu'elle fit. Ses yeux en étaient ébahis quand elle vit la photo.

- Edward!... C'est magnifique!

- Tu aimes?

- Non, j'adore trop!

Elle me prit dans ses bras après qu'Emmett ait retenu le cadre.

- On le mettra au dessus du piano dans notre salon.

- Oh oui Edward.

**Point de vue de Bella**

Edward m'avait donné un magnifique cadeau. La photo dans le cadre nous représentait le jour de notre mariage, devant la villa. On nous voyait de la tête aux pieds. Je serrais toujours mon amoureux dans mes bras, ma tête collé à son torse. Rosalie me brisa mon bien être.

- C'est à mon tour Bella, nous allons te donner tes cadeaux avant ton gâteau.

Elle me passa un magnifique paquet cadeau.

- Je l'ai acheté avant que tu saches ce que c'était.

Je souris. J'ouvris le paquet, c'était trois magnifiques pyjamas de bébés naissant avec un pyjama pour la maman assortis à ceux des bébés. Ils étaient d'un jaune magnifique.

- Merci Rose, rassure-toi, je le porterai après la naissance des triplés.

Elle sourit. Alice me passa elle aussi un cadeau. Je l'ouvris.

- C'est de moi et Jasper.

Je la regardai d'un sourire, le contenu était magnifique, ils avaient tous du goût. Je crois que les cadeaux étaient plus pour mes bébés que pour moi, mais j'en étais heureuse, je n'aurai pas besoin de tout acheter. Je savais pourtant qu'Edward et moi n'étions pas sans moyens. Le cadeau d'Alice était aussi des vêtements de bébés, elle les avait surement achetés aujourd'hui, car c'étaient des vêtements d'hiver pour garçon.

- C'est trop joli Alice.

Je l'embrassai et je serrai Jasper dans mes bras.

- Merci!

Je me dirigeai au divan pour m'assoir, ma bedaine commençait à me peser. Esmée et Carlisle me tendirent une enveloppe.

- Je sais, ce n'est pas beaucoup.

- Non Esmée je suis sûr que c'est bien.

J'ouvris l'enveloppe. Elle contenait un certificat cadeau exorbitant pour une chambre de bébé. Mes yeux en étaient ébahis.

- Ça te plait? Me demanda Carlisle.

- Oh que oui! Merci beaucoup.

Je les serrai tous les deux dans mes bras. Nous allions pouvoir créer une chambre de rêve pour les bébés. Il ne manquait plus que Jacob. Mais où est-il? Je venais à peine de me rendre compte que mon frère s'était éclipsé.

- Vous avez-vu Jacob?

Ce n'était plus une fête s'il n'était pas là.

- Il va revenir, il est juste parti quelques minutes.

Je regardai Edward, qui m'avait l'air d'être certain de ce qu'il disait. Il pointa l'entrée.

- Tiens le revoilà!

- Jacob! Pourquoi t'es parti? Tu as manqué mes cadeaux!

- T'inquiètes Bella, je n'ai rien manqué, je suis sortis après que tu ais ouvert celui d'Esmée et Carlisle.

Il me tendit un paquet.

- Je l'avais oublié chez moi, je suis juste aller le chercher.

- Merci, c'est une grosse boîte!

Il rit.

- Je l'ai fait moi-même Bella, j'espère qu'il va te plaire.

- Si tu n'as rien déboursé pour, je suis sûr qu'il va me plaire.

Jacob connaissait mes exigences, je détestais qu'on dépense pour moi. J'ouvris son cadeau. À l'intérieur, y contenait des objets en bois. J'en sortis un, car il y en avait trois, tous différents.

- Je les ai sculpté moi-même Bella. Billy m'a montré.

- Oh Jacob! C'est magnifique, ce sont de jolis mobiles!

Edward en prit un lui aussi et l'examina.

- Ils sont vraiment bien fait Jacob, merci beaucoup.

Il sourit à Edward.

- Merci vieux!

Jacob prit l'autre pour qu'il soit mieux vu. Nous les observâmes tous, chaque mobile était différent. Pourquoi il ne les avait pas fait identique?

- Dis Jake, pourquoi tu t'es forcé à les faire différent?

- Parce que chacun de vos bébés seront différents en eux même. Identiques de l'extérieur, mais différents de l'intérieur. Ce sera à vous de choisir à qui chaque mobile appartiendra.

- Oh!

J'observai chacun des mobiles, regardant les détails. Ils avaient tous cinq objets. Celui que j'avais, avait une pleine lune en son milieu et elle était entourée de quatre animaux différents. Un loup roux, un hibou brun, une souris blanche et un chat gris. Tous des animaux nocturnes. Celui qu'Edward tenait, avait un soleil orange en son milieu et il était entouré de quatre animaux lui aussi. Un chien blanc, un serpent rouge flamboyant, un poisson jaune et un aigle royal. Tous des animaux diurnes. Je commençais à comprendre la signification de chacun des mobiles. Celui que Jacob tenait à son bout arborait la planète Terre en son milieu, entourée de quatre humains différents. En fait ça regroupait un groupe d'humains et plus j'observais, plus je voyais ce que ça représentait. C'est ma famille. Il y avait Edward, qui était très bien sculpté, il y avait moi, où j'y étais aussi bien sculptée. L'autre adulte était Jacob, très bien sculpté lui aussi. Le dernier représentait trois bébés collés l'un contre l'autre, c'était vraiment mignon.

- Oh Jake! Celui que tu tiens, est vraiment mon préféré, il est spécial et je l'adore.

- Je savais que tu préfèrerais celui là. Maintenant tu sais très bien à qui tu pourras le donner.

- Oui, maintenant je comprends où tu voulais en venir à ce qu'ils soient tous différents.

Edward déposa le mobile qu'il tenait et le mien dans la boîte et il me serra dans ses bras.

- Ton frère à fait du beau travail.

- Oui, il a du talent et c'est le plus beau de mes cadeaux d'anniversaire Edward, sans offusquer à propos du tiens.

- Tu ne m'offusque pas, tu as raison, c'est ce que je pense aussi.

- Le tiens est en deuxième chéri.

Edward sourit et m'embrassa sur le front. Esmée nous dérangea.

- Allons-y pour le gâteau maintenant.

- Oui!

On m'avait chanté joyeux anniversaire et j'avais soufflé mes 22 bougies sur le gâteau au chocolat qu'Alice et sa mère avaient fait. Il avait été très bon. Emmett nous avait aidé à ramener à la maison mes cadeaux et Edward me prépara un bain une fois qu'il était repartit, une demi heure plus tard, il avait fallu que je sorte Emmett de la maison de force. On avait bien rigolé. J'étais dans mon bain quand Edward entra dans la salle de bain, une enveloppe dans la main et un dossier dans l'autre. Il se pencha à côté du bain.

- Tu es prête pour ce que j'avais à te dire à propos de ton père?


	23. 13 septembre entre 19:00 et 20:00

**Entre 19 :00 et 20 :00**

- Oui Edward, si c'est à propos de sa mort, je veux le savoir!

Il me sourit.

- Comme tu veux.

Il ouvrit le dossier et me lis la lettre. Mon visage s'allongea. J'étais déçu de n'avoir jamais reçu la lettre. Edward continua.

- Quand j'ai su, j'ai demandé immédiatement à mon père de m'aider à découvrir la réalité sur sa mort et il m'a laissé le dossier de ton père. Il avait un cancer des poumons, en phase terminal.

Il me regarda longuement avant de continuer, je sentais que le couteau allait encore plus tourner dans la plaie, mais j'étais prête à savoir.

- Tu n'aurais pas eut le temps de le voir avant sa mort, à ton arrivé à Forks à la date qu'il t'avait demandé, il aurait déjà décédé.

Je regardai Edward sans lui répondre, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, j'étais déçu du comment j'avais pu ne pas être avertis de cette maladie et c'est Edward qui avait dû le faire, ce que je regrettais. Edward m'embrassa sur la tempe.

- Je suis désolé amour.

- Non tu n'y es pour rien, c'est fait et la poste à été bête de perdre la lettre, mais comment toi tu as été au courant?

- Elle était dans le courrier ce matin, c'est Jacob qui l'a ramassé et jugé de m'en faire part avant de te l'annoncer. Je lui ai interdit de le faire, que j'allais le faire moi-même.

- Oh! Tu as bien fait… Aide-moi à sortir du bain s'il te plait.

- Mais pourquoi? Tu es bien non?

- Je veux sortir c'est tout!

- D'accord.

Il m'aida à me lever et il m'emmitoufla dans une serviette et me serra fort dans ses bras avant de m'essuyer. Il était vraiment doux avec moi, Edward était l'homme le plus parfait à mes yeux. Dans notre chambre il me sortit d'un tiroir, mon pyjama et il m'aida à l'enfiler. J'avais l'impression de revivre un deuil, en plus de celui de ma mère qui était ressortit tout à l'heure à cause de cette misérable fête, pas si misérable que ça, mais je n'avais pas voulu leur faire de la peine. Je m'étendis sur le lit, Edward se plaça à côté de moi et m'entoura de son bras.

- Je suis désolé amour.

- Arrête de l'être, c'est pas ta faute!

Je lui caressai la main qui se trouvait par-dessus moi, il entrelaça nos doigts ensemble et m'embrassa sur la joue. Ce matin j'avais appris que j'allais avoir des garçons et j'en étais heureuse, mais maintenant je voulais leurs trouver des noms et je me demandais si c'était le bon moment, je ne voulais plus penser à la mort de Charlie… à la mort de maman.

- Edward?

- Oui amour?

- Tu crois que c'est le bon moment pour trouver les noms des bébés?

- Pourquoi tu crois que ce ne l'est pas?

- À cause de ce que tu m'as dit à propos de Charlie.

Il me caressa la joue de son autre main.

- Si ça peut t'aider à oublier cette peine, je suis prêt à en parler.

- C'est vrai?

- C'est ton anniversaire Bella, c'est toi qui décide ce soir.

Je souris.

- Tu veux les appeler comment?

- Je ne sais pas, donne-moi les tiens et je verrai.

J'avais déjà quelques idées, mais je ne crois pas qu'Edward aimera.

- Je voudrais qu'ils portent tous ton prénom, mais avec un deuxième prénom.

Je le regardai à savoir à ce qu'il en pensait.

- Tu ne crois pas que ça fera trop qu'ils aient tous mon prénom?

- Non, pas si on leur en donne deux.

- Ok, je veux entendre tes idées et je verrai après.

Je me redressai, Edward aussi.

- Le premier né pourrait s'appeler Anthony-Edward, comme toi, mais à l'inverse. Le second, Carlisle-Edward, en l'honneur de ton père et le troisième, Edward-Jacob. Quand dis-tu?

Il me regarda un moment, mémorisant surement les noms.

- J'en sais rien Bella, ça fait trop d'Edward, on verra ok?

- Et toi tes idées? Si t'aime pas les miennes, t'en as surement?

- Oui, probablement.

- Probablement?

- Comme tu veux. Je vais te le dire. J'en ai aucune idée Bella, je suis content d'avoir des garçons, mais moi j'avais des idées pour des filles.

- T'aurais préféré des filles?

- Oui.

Je souris.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que… j'en voulais trois comme toi!

Je ris faiblement.

- Je te comprends.

Il était comme moi sur ce point.

- Bella? Nos fils pourront porter les noms que tu as choisis.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui.

Je l'embrassai tendrement.

- C'est trop gentil Edward.

- Tu le mérite amour, ça doit pas être facile de porter trois bébés d'un coup.

Je ris. Un silence se fit un moment.

- Bella?

- Oui?

- J'ai l'intention de donner tout mon héritage à Alice.

Il m'avait surpris.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Je ne le mérite pas, j'ai réfléchis. Ce n'est même pas ses parents qui m'ont élevés, mais mes propres parents. Alice le mérite plus que moi. C'est elle qui a perdu son père et sa mère, pas moi, je les ai encore et j'en suis heureux de le savoir. J'en suis même soulagé de ne pas les avoir perdus.

- Je te comprends. Je crois que tu as raison. Au fait je préfère vivre dans la classe moyenne que d'avoir tout cuit dans le bec. Ton salaire et le mien feront suffisamment l'affaire pour vivre.

- Tu es d'accord que je donne tout à Alice?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Vu que nous faisons qu'un maintenant, j'aurais cru qu'on en aurait eut besoin pour élever les triplés.

- Non Edward, en plus des cadeaux que j'ai reçu, nous aurions pas besoin de trop dépenser pour les bébés. La chambre nous a été offerte par tes parents et j'ai même leur habit d'hiver et le magnifique cadeau de Jacob. Le plus important à été acheté déjà.

- Donc tu compte aller travailler rapidement après?

- Pour la rentrer prochaine oui. Je préfère commencer en début d'année qu'en milieu.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau.

- Merci Bella, je me sens pleinement combler avec toi et de cet argent je n'en avais réellement pas besoin.

- Tu vas faire une bonne action tu sais.

- Oui, je l'espère. Je l'offrirai en cadeau de Noël et de mariage.

- Ça c'est une bonne idée, elle ne pourra pas refuser.

Edward sourit.

- Je t'aime trop.

Il déposa une main sur mon ventre.

- Tu sais qu'on va devoir déménager?

- Ah bon?

- Réfléchis Bella.

- Oh! Mais tant que je ne retomberai pas enceinte après leurs naissances, on n'aura pas besoin de déménager. Ils peuvent garder la même chambre tout le temps.

- Si tu le dis!

Je lui tapotai la cuisse. Il avait le don de me contrarier parfois. J'adorais cette maison et je ne voulais pas m'en débarrasser pour rien au monde.


	24. 13 septembre entre 21:00 et 22:00

**Merci pour vos reviews :) J'ai adorer vos impressions, ça m'a aider à continuer ma fic.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Entre 21 :00 et 22 :00**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Bella avait eut une drôle d'idée d'appeler nos fils de cette façon, j'étais d'accord pour que l'un d'eux porte mon prénom, mais pas les trois. J'adorais celui d'Anthony-Edward, mais je crois qu'on devrait trouver autre chose pour les deux autres. Je caressai Bella dans le dos, elle s'était étendue sur le lit, j'étais toujours assis.

- Amour?

- Hum?

- Tu crois pas qu'on devrait changer les noms de deux de nos bébés?

- Pourquoi?

Elle s'était redressée et me regarda bizarrement.

- Tu n'aimes pas les noms?

- C'est que… c'est ridicule Bella, je suis prêt à garder un des trois noms, mais pas les trois.

- Comme tu veux, lequel tu préfères?

- Anthony-Edward.

Elle sourit.

- Je suis trop contente que tu préfère celui-là, car dès que tu as dit que tu voulais qu'on garde qu'un seul des noms, j'espérais à celui-là aussi.

Je lui souris.

- Mais j'ai une idée pour les deux autres prénoms.

- Ah oui? Dis-moi!

Je l'embrassai sur le front.

- J'ai pensé à Cody pour le second et Ethan pour le troisième, mais je ne veux pas de trait d'union pour Anthony Edward, ça fera comme moi, on l'appellera Anthony.

- Si tu veux, c'est joli Cody je trouve.

Je souris.

- Donc tu es d'accord.

- Avec toi, toujours! Tu as d'excellents goûts pour les prénoms.

Je lui caressai la joue.

- Tu veux un lait chaud?

- Oui, merci.

- Je reviens tout de suite.

Je me levai du lit et je descendis à la cuisine. Le téléphone sonna et je décrochai avant que Bella n'entende la sonnerie.

- Allo!

- Edward? C'est Rose!

Elle avait la voix tremblante, quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Que ce passe-t-il? C'est Alexis?

- Non, c'est maman!

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

- Elle… Carlisle… c'est le bébé Edward… Carlisle à emmené maman à l'hôpital.

- Il a quoi le bébé?

- On ne sait pas. Maman a eut de terribles douleurs dans le ventre et Carlisle vient juste de partir avec elle. J'ai… j'ai besoin de toi pour Alexis.

- Bien sûr, j'arrive!

Je raccrochai et je montai immédiatement, tant pis pour le lait! J'entrai dans la chambre à toute vitesse.

- Bella? Je dois aller à la villa, je dois m'occuper d'Alexis!

Je ne pouvais cacher mon inquiétude.

- Que se passe-t-il? Edward?

- Je reviens demain matin.

- Non Edward, je viens avec toi!

Elle se leva du lit.

- Tu ne me cacheras rien, dis-moi!

- C'est ma mère, elle est parti à l'hôpital, quelque chose ne vas pas avec le bébé.

- Pas encore! C'était pareil pour toi et ta sœur.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, je n'objectai pas à ce qu'elle vienne.

- Je t'attends dans la voiture Bella.

Elle me rejoignit peu de temps après. À notre arrivé, Rosalie nous accueillit, Elle observa Bella.

- Je ne pouvais refuser qu'elle vienne.

- Tu vas la stresser avec cette histoire Edward, dans son était c'est pas bien.

- Je n'y peu rien, elle aurait insistée si non.

- Bon, elle pourra s'occuper d'Alexis.

Bella sourit.

- Je t'appelle Edward pour te donner des nouvelles, tu reste avec Bella.

- D'accord.

Elle me passa le bébé, qui se colla à mon cou et Rose partit pour l'hôpital.

- Elle va bien j'espère ta mère.

- Moi aussi amour je l'espère, j'espère que la petite va bien aussi.

- Elle en est à 20 semaines, le bébé peut vivre tu crois si elle vient à naître?

- Oui, je cois, mais les chances de survis son minimes, mais pas impossible Bella. Elle risquera à des séquelles si elle survit.

- Pauvre Esmée, pauvre Carlisle.

- T'inquiètes, tous va aller. Je l'espère.

Je passai Alexis à Bella.

- Prépare-le pour le dodo, je t'attends au salon.

- D'accord.

Bella monta changer et coucher le petit. Je m'installai sur le divan et je pris le livre qui trônait sur la table basse. C'était un livre de bébé pour les mamans. Esmée avait dû le lire durant son malaise, car il n'y était pas à la fête de Bella. Je commençai à feuilleter. Bella s'assit à côté de moi.

- Tu lis quoi?

Je lui montrai la couverture.

- Ma mère était surement en train de lire ça.

- J'espère que le bébé va bien, j'aurais beaucoup de peine si elle venait à le perdre. Elle qui souhaitait tant en avoir un autre.

- Oui, moi aussi. Je regrette d'avoir dit devant toute la famille que je ne voulais pas qu'elle est un autre bébé.

Bella me frotta le dos et m'arracha le livre.

- Tu n'as pas dit ça Edward, personne n'a pensée que tu l'as dit. T'as juste dit que c'était pas le bon moment.

- Oui je sais, mais je l'ai réellement pensée.

- Ce n'est rien Edward, personne ne t'en veut. Ce n'est pas ta faute ce qui lui arrive en ce moment, elle est juste sujette à des risques.

Elle déposa le livre sur la table basse. Bella me prit le visage entre ses mains.

- Regarde-moi Edward!

Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, j'avais réellement peur pour ma petite sœur.

- Je t'aime Edward.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le bout de mon nez et me prit par le cou pour m'accoter la tête sur son épaule. Je humai son odeur et je l'embrassai dans le creux de son cou.

- Je vais aller te faire ton lait chaud, tu devrais dormir Bella un peu.

- Non, je ne veux pas dormir.

- Pense aux bébés, tu en as besoin. Je te réveillerai si Rose appelle.

- Tu ferais ça?

- Je te le promets. Je reviens tout de suite.

Je me dirigeai à la cuisine et je préparai dans la bouilloire le lait de Bella. Je le lui apportai et elle le but tranquillement. J'étais nerveux, j'avais hâte d'avoir des nouvelles de maman. Bella déposa sa tasse sur la table et je me levai pour la laisser s'étendre sur le divan.

- Pourquoi tu vas pas dans la chambre en haut?

- Je veux être prêt de toi.

- Je monte avec toi et le téléphone, c'est tout!

- OK.

Je l'aidai à se lever et nous allâmes dans ma chambre. Elle s'étendit sur le lit sous les couvertures, je m'installai à côté d'elle, assis. Je commençai à lire un vieux livre. Le téléphone sonna quelques minutes plus tard, Bella n'avait pas été réveillé par la sonnerie. Je répondis.

- Rose c'est toi?

- C'est Carlisle, Edward!

- Papa!

Bella bougea, je l'avais surement réveillé.

- Ta mère à eu Carlie.

- Elle est vivante?

- Oui, sous couveuse pour quelques mois. Elle est si petite Edward.

- Elle va bien au moins?

- Oui, pour le moment. Si tout ce passe bien, elle n'aura aucune séquelle.

Bella se redressa, je lui souris.

- Mais que c'est-il passé?

- Ta mère a eut un malaise, le placenta était trop décollé pour que le bébé y reste, donc on a du la provoquer. Ta mère avait insistée et comme elle en était à 20 semaines, on a dit que le bébé avait des chances de survie.

- J'en suis désolé papa.

Bella se crispa et tendis sa main pour avoir le téléphone. Je lui montrai un doigt pour la faire patienter.

- Ce n'est rien Edward, je suis sûr qu'elle va survivre, elle bouge bien en tout cas.

- Je suis content alors.

Bella se relaxa et me dérangea.

- Edward… que se passe-t-il?

- Bella est avec toi?

- Oui, elle a insistée pour venir.

- Elle est inquiète?

- Oui.

- Dis-lui que tout va bien.

Je posai le téléphone sur mon épaule.

- Bella amour, Carlisle dit que Carlie va très bien, elle est née et est sous couveuse.

Mon amour sourit, je revint à Carlisle.

- Elle est rassurée là.

- Bien, je te laisse, ta mère me réclame.

- D'accord, dis lui bisous de ma part.

- J'y manquerai pas fils.

Je raccrochai. Bella me prit le poignet.

- T'est sûr qu'elle va bien?

- Oui amour, la petite devra rester sous couveuse quelques mois, elle ne sortira pas pour Noël.

- J'ai tout de même peur pour elle Edward.

- Je suis sûr que c'est un bébé chanceux, elle a le même jour de naissance que toi.

Je lui souris.

- Si tu le dis.

Nous passâmes la nuit chez mes parents


	25. 24 décembre entre 22:00 et 1:00

**Merci pour vos reviews ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**24 décembre entre 22 :00 et 1 :00**

Depuis la naissance de Carlie, maman n'avait pas l'air joyeuse et je comprenais ça. La petite était née depuis trois mois déjà, Bella allait souvent la voir à l'hôpital. Depuis deux semaines, le bébé pouvait boire facilement et depuis hier, elle était capable de respirer par elle-même, un grand pas dans son développement. Comme papa l'avait dit elle était forte, elle se développait rapidement. La petite ressemblait beaucoup à Esmée, mais pour les yeux nous allons devoir attendre.

Bella en était presque à 33 semaines et Alice attendait une fille. Depuis qu'elle l'avait appris, elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder les trucs de petites filles dans les magasins. Alice et Jasper avaient décidés de l'appeler Hasley, c'était vraiment mignon comme prénom.

Nous étions la veille de Noël et demain ma sœur se mariera avec Jasper, don ce soir nous fêtions cette fête. C'était notre premier Noël tous le monde ensemble depuis trois ans. Chaque année, depuis ce temps, Alice et Jasper venaient à la villa, mais moi je ne pouvais pas. Cette année nous étions tous là, avec Bella en plus. Bella qui en paraissait à plus de huit mois! Elle était énorme pour un, 33 semaines, mais elle était radieuse et jolie enceinte. Les bébés se portaient à merveilles, plus petit que la moyenne, mais tous du même poids. Bella et moi savions qu'ils ne viendront pas au monde à terme et le médecin nous en avait avertis et que depuis maintenant, les bébés pouvaient venir au monde comme ils leur semblaient et à n'importe quel moment. Sans prévenir et avec surprise, mes fils pourraient apparaitre à tout moment.

Carlisle avait des amis à l'hôpital et plusieurs faveurs lui étaient accordées. Il n'était pas encore rentré de l'hôpital et il ne devait pas tarder. Mon téléphone portable sonna dans ma poche de jeans. Je sortis à l'extérieur pour répondre.

- Allo!

- Edward, c'est Carlisle. Tu veux venir me rejoindre à l'hôpital?

- Le bébé à quelque chose?

Je paniquai.

- Non fils, c'est une surprise pour ta mère, je ne serai pas là ce soir et j'en suis désolé. Il y a eut un accident de la route et plusieurs blessés sont arrivés.

- Je comprends. Je viens te rejoindre… dis? C'est quoi la surprise à maman?

- Ta sœur peut sortir, elle entre à la maison.

- C'est super! Elle va être tellement contente.

- Oui et je veux que tu viennes la chercher, y'a que toi que ta mère va accepter le fait que je ne serai pas avec vous ce soir.

- D'accord.

Je raccrochai et je retournai dans la villa. Bella était assise sur le divan, je la pris par le bras et je la guidai vers la cuisine, là où il n'y avait personne.

- Ma mère est où?

- Edward, pourquoi tu m'as trainé ici si c'est pour me demander ça?

- C'est pour éviter Alice.

- Ah! Mais je vois pas le rapport!

- Carlie, peut sortir et papa m'a demandé d'aller la chercher à l'hôpital pour la ramener à la maison.

- Il peut pas le faire lui?

- Non, il y a eut un carambolage et il est prit à l'hôpital.

- Je vois, et il t'a demandé d'y aller à la place de quelqu'un d'autre?

- Y'a que moi Bella que maman va écouter et tu sais très bien que je suis le parrain de Carlie, donc c'est évident que j'aille la chercher moi-même.

- Bon ok, je viens alors.

- Non! Toi tu dois rester ici.

- Pourquoi?

- Euh!... Pour Alice, tu l'as connais non, elle va se demander pourquoi nous sommes plus à la villa.

- Ce n'est pas une raison Edward, je veux aller avec toi!

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais tu pourrais essayer de faire changer d'air à ma mère, mais sans lui dire pour sa fille.

- Bon si tu insiste!

Je souris, elle finissait toujours par comprendre.

- Au fait où est ma mère?

- Dans sa chambre et tu le sais très bien.

- Elle y est encore?

- Oui, elle a de la peine, elle veut son bébé.

- Bon tu vois, ça en vaut la peine que j'y aille seul, convainc Alice de ne pas te déranger et dis-lui que j'ai oublié quelques cadeaux.

- D'accord.

- Merci Bella.

Je l'embrassai tendrement et je quittai la villa avec ce dont j'aurai besoin pour ramener ma sœur. À mon arrivé, je montai à la maternité. On m'avait dit que mon père était trop occuper pour me recevoir et que les infirmières avaient étés avertis de mon arrivé. La dernière fois où j'avais vu Carlie, avait été à un mois de cela. Quand j'entrai dans la pouponnière, elle avait les yeux tout ouvert et ils étaient pâles, elle tétait son poing et m'avait l'air très en forme, c'était la première fois où je la voyais sans tubes. On m'autorisa à la prendre dans mes mains après me les avoir lavé. Elle chigna un peu.

- Chut, là, je suis là. Je te ramène à la maison bébé.

Je l'embrassai sur le front et on m'autorisa à quitter avec le bébé. Je m'installai dans une pièce pour l'habiller. C'était la première fois que je le faisais. Avec Alexis, c'était Bella qui s'en chargeait. Je lui mis soigneusement un pyjama propre après lui avoir changé la couche. Au moins je vais m'avoir pratiqué avant d'avoir les miens. Je lui mis son habit d'hiver et je l'installai dans le siège d'auto. Ça toute une voix un bébé! Elle criait de toutes ses forces, je crois qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. Je dis au revoir à tout le monde et je quittai l'hôpital.

À la villa je sortis le siège de bébé de l'auto et je la rentrai dans la maison. Il n'y avait personne en vue. Bizarre. Je déposai le siège par terre et je retirai mon manteau et je déshabillai le bébé. Je la pris soigneusement dans mes bras et j'allai à la cuisine. Ils étaient tous là, sauf maman. Ils préparaient le repas de Noël. Bella m'aperçut la première.

- Oh! Tu es arrivé!

- Elle s'avança vers moi. Les autres levèrent les yeux pour m'observé. C'est Alice qui parla.

- Oh, elle a pu sortir? C'est maman qui va être contente.

Ils s'avancèrent tous vers moi. Je calai plus le bébé dans mes bras.

- Doucement!

- Edward franchement! Me dit Rosalie.

- Bella t'a gagnée le gros lot, tu vas avoir un papa poule. Rigola Emmett.

Bella sourit et elle me tendit les bras. Je lui passai le bébé. Les autres soupirèrent tous.

- C'est ça, elle a le droit elle! Critiqua Alice.

- De toute façon je dois aller la porter à maman. Vous finissez le repas.

J'embrassai Bella sur la tempe.

- Tu viens avec moi?

Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents et me suivit le bébé dans les bras. Une fois en haut elle me remit l'enfant. Je frappai à la porte de la chambre d'Esmée.

- Qui est-ce?

- C'est Edward, maman.

- Entre!

J'entrai et je m'approchai de ma mère.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi.

- Ah oui?

- Tends les bras s'il te plait!

Ce qu'elle fit et je lui posai délicatement la petite dans les bras.

- Bienvenue à la maison Carlie. Dis-je.

Ma mère baissa les yeux vers le bébé et son premier sourire depuis dès mois apparut sur son visage.

- Mon bébé!

Elle me regarda. Je lui répondis avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

- Papa a une urgence à l'hôpital et il ne pourra pas être avec nous ce soir. L'hôpital a autorisé le bébé à sortir, elle va très bien. Donc il dit que tu seras heureuse si elle rentrait aujourd'hui.

- Edward, je suis trop heureuse, merci.

- C'est à papa qu'il faut que tu dises ça. Moi je n'ai fait que l'intermédiaire entre lui et toi.

- Merci quand même.

Elle câlina son bébé.

- Carlie, que je suis contente que tu sois enfin à la maison.

Je souris, j'étais heureux de voir ma mère heureuse. Bella s'approcha de moi et s'accota la tête sur mon épaule.

- Elle est vraiment contente tu sais.

- Oui et je regrette pas d'avoir été la chercher.

Bella m'embrassa dans le cou.

- Tu es si attendrissant avec les bébés Edward. Emmett à raison, tu vas être papa poule.

Je soupirai.

- Je ne me croyais pas comme ça tu sais. Avec le caractère que j'avais étant ado, jamais j'aurais pensée un jour avoir une famille. J'étais le pire des gamins…

- Et tu es devenu le meilleur des maris.

J'embrassai Bella sur le front.

- Merci amour.

- Edward?

- Oui maman?

- On descend?

Je souris de toutes mes dents.

- Oui si tu veux.

Elle se leva avec le bébé et nous descendîmes à la cuisine. Le repas était déjà installé à la table. Jasper nous aperçut le premier et un sourire s'anima sur son visage.

- Esmée!

Il la serra dans ses bras sans toucher au bébé. Rosalie suivit ainsi qu'Alice.

- Tu dois être contente maman? Lui demanda Alice.

- Oui Beaucoup (elle me regarda) et c'est grâce à ton frère.

- Je n'y suis pour rien maman, c'est papa qui m'a demandé.

- Peu importe, c'est tout de même toi qui l'a apporté.

Je souris. Ma mère déposa le bébé dans le moïse qu'Emmett venait d'apporter. Nous nous installâmes à la table. Le repas s'était déroulé avec gaieté et amour. Minuit allait sonner bientôt. Je me rappelais d'un Noël où je l'avais fêté avec Bella, en fin de compte, aujourd'hui, n'était pas le premier avec elle. Mes parents étaient partis dans le sud et ma mère avait demandé à Charlie de nous prendre pour les fêtes, juste question de nous surveiller. J'avais 16 ans à l'époque, nous avions tous 16 ans et c'était Charlie qui avait décidé de se déplacer à la villa durant deux semaines.

**_Maman était partie avec papa depuis ce matin et les vacances de Noël débutaient à peine. J'attendais avec impatience l'arrivé de Bella. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait à la villa dormir. Je me doutais fortement qu'il en serait interdit qu'elle dorme dans ma chambre. Nous sortions ensemble depuis presqu'un an et je l'aimais énormément. Depuis notre premier baiser, l'été dernier, je ne l'avais jamais ré embrassé. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Mais aujourd'hui je vais y remédié. La porte sonna et j'allai ouvrir. Charlie entra suivit de Bella à qui je fis un large sourire. Elle m'empoigna la main._**

**_Salut Edward, je suis Charlie._**

**_Je sais._**

**_Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu sors avec ma fille! Il va falloir que je vous surveille sans arrêt._**

**_Bella soupira. J'embrassai sa main. Charlie me regarda… ahuri._**

**_Ouais, il va vraiment falloir que je vous surveille._**

**_Alice apparut. J'allais perdre Bella quelques heures._**

**_Salut Bella, (Alice me regarda) Je te la vole!_**

**_Comme d'habitude! Mais c'est non!_**

**_Je serrai la main de Bella plus fortement. _**

**_Cette fois-ci Alice, Bella reste avec moi. J'ai la chance qu'elle passe les vacances ici. Après Noël tu l'auras._**

**_Ma sœur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine._**

**_Bon, comme tu voudras, je l'aurai tu verras!_**

**_Bella me regarda avec des yeux brillants et elle me fit un large sourire, elle était tellement jolie. Le soir de Noël j'étais tout énervé, Bella fêtera avec moi, j'en étais heureux. Nous étions seuls sous le sapin, Charlie avait une course à faire et depuis son arrivé à la villa, il nous avait à l'œil. Je n'avais pas pu embrasser Bella. Je lui tenais ses deux mains et on se regardait droit dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais au lieu de le faire je le lui demandai._**

**_J'aimerais… t'embrasser Bella._**

**_Elle me regarda avec les yeux pétillants._**

**_Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche?_**

**_Je compris qu'elle le désirait autant que moi. Je me penchai vers son visage et je déposai ma main sur sa joue, Nos regards se rencontrèrent et nos yeux se fermèrent et nos lèvres se touchèrent avec tendresse. Des frissons parcoururent ma colonne vertébrale. J'emprisonnai la lèvre inférieure de ma copine entre mes lèvres et une succion de passion se fit entendre. Je décollai mon visage de celui de Bella et j'embrassai le bout de son nez._**

**_Je t'aime Isabella._**

**_Rarement je l'appelais ainsi. Elle me prit au cou en guise de réponse et je la serrai fort dans mes bras. Nous avions passé un très beau Noël, Charlie l'avait préparé avec passion et enthousiasme._**

Le dessous du sapin était bien garni, plein de cadeaux attendaient d'être déballés. Carlisle devait faire le père-Noël, mais il n'était pas là. Emmett avait dû le faire à sa place. Il était vraiment trop drôle dans son costume. La tournée des présents avait durée une bonne heure. Bella et moi avions encore reçu de nouveau truc pour les bébés. Nous étions mêmes, maintenant, tout équipé. Je donnai mon cadeau à Alice. Je sortis de ma poche une enveloppe.

- Alice, tiens ouvre, c'est mon cadeau de Noël et votre cadeau de mariage.

- Ah oui?

Elle en sortit un cheque de l'enveloppe. Ses yeux s'élargirent.

- Non Edward tu peux pas faire ça!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Demanda ma mère.

- Il ma tout donner, son héritage!

- Edward, pourquoi?

- J'en ai pas besoin maman, Alice le mérite plus que moi. Ça lui revient, c'est pas moi qui a perdu mes parents, mais elle. J'ai toujours les miens. Donc ça lui revient.

Esmée sourit, Alice aussi.

- Merci Edward, mais tu n'avais pas à faire ça. Tu étais sur le testament de mes parents.

- Je sais, mais sérieusement j'en ai pas besoin, je veux vivre de mon salaire et de celui de Bella. Nous voulons une vie normale. Tu en fais ce que tu veux Alice.

- Merci Edward, c'est trop gentil.

Elle me serra dans ses bras. Au final, ça avait été plus facile que je ne l'aurais cru. Bella me prit par la taille et me sourit, elle était aussi de mon avis.

- Joyeux Noël à tous!!!


	26. 25 décembre entre 15:00 et 17:00

**25 décembre entre 15 :00 et 17 :00**

**Point de vue d'Alice**

Aujourd'hui était mon grand jour, j'allais appartenir à Jasper pour la vie. Il était ma raison de vivre, ma deuxième moitié, mon souffle de vie. Il était mon calme plat, mon ruisseau solitaire. Il m'avait donné le plus beau des cadeaux; Hasley, qui viendra au monde pour le 24 avril. J'en étais à 22 semaines et mon ventre de femme enceinte paraissait déjà. J'ai dû faire arranger ma robe hier, elle était magnifique, de style victorien et de couleur crème, elle m'allait à ravir. C'est Rosalie qui était en train de me coiffée, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, mais elle me mit des attaches en fleur et en couronne tout autour de ma tête. Avec un maquillage discret, j'étais parfaite.

- Rose? Tu es sûr que Bella ne peut pas venir à mon mariage?

- Oui Alice, elle est épuisée et toute la nuit elle a eut mal au ventre. Edward a appelé son médecin et il lui a proposé de rester au lit quelques jours, pour lui éviter un accouchement. Tu ne veux tout de même pas qu'elle accouche dans l'église non?

- Tu as raison, mais je suis grandement déçu qu'elle rate mon évènement.

- Ne te fâche pas! Edward lui a promis de filmer toute la journée, de la cérémonie à la réception…

Je la coupai avec surprise, il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir lui aussi.

- Edward vient?

- Oui Alice, il te l'a promis et Bella a insistée pour qu'il assiste à ton mariage. Edward va filmer en directe ton mariage, elle verra le tout en même temps que nous.

- Oh c'est super! Il a eut une bonne idée!

- Oui.

- Mais qui va rester avec Bella au cas où?

- Jacob.

- Il ne vient pas lui non plus?

- Il verra ton mariage de la même manière que Bella, à distance Alice. Edward est en train de tout installer.

- C'est gentil de sa part de faire ça. Ça ne l'embêtera pas j'espère, car il va manquer une partie de l'évènement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la caméra restera fixe tout le long, il en profitera pleinement lui aussi.

- Tant mieux!

Rosalie finit de me coiffer.

- Voilà tu es prête!

- Merci Rose. Euh!... tu sais si Jazz est prêt?

- Al'! Soit patiente!

- D'accord!

Elle m'aida à me lever.

- J'espère que tu es contente de l'organisation de ton mariage?

- Oh oui trop! Je ne remercierai jamais assez maman et Léah.

J'avais voulu l'organiser moi-même, mais depuis que je savais pour Hasley, j'avais abandonné l'idée, à cause du stresse que ça aurait pu me causer. Donc Léah c'était proposer avec maman, au moins Esmée avait trouvé quelque chose pour se distraire le temps que Carlie revienne à la maison. J'adorais la décoration, nous faisions ça dans une petite Chapel blanche pas loin de chez nous. Jaz l'avait exigé, je ferai tout pour lui. Le pasteur était le même que pour Edward et Bella. Les couronnes de fleurs étaient des roses oranges, trop magnifique? Le tout orné de ruban bouclé jaune orangé. La réception se fera à la villa, j'avais insisté là-dessus.

- Ok Alice il faut que tu y ailles, papa t'attends à l'extérieur.

- Oh!

J'avais vraiment été ailleurs dans mon esprit. Je sortis de la pièce et Carlisle me tendit son bras. J'entourai le miens autour.

- Tu es jolie Alice.

- Merci papa.

Il me sourit et il me dirigea vers l'allée. La petite chapelle était aménagée en fonction de ne pas à avoir à ce déplacer d'une place à l'autre, donc j'avais pu me préparer dans une pièce prévue à cet effet.

La musique traditionnelle de mariage débuta quand j'apparus dans l'allée, tous les yeux rivèrent vers moi. Edward avait la caméra vers moi, je souris de toutes mes dents. Je m'avançai tranquillement vers Jasper qui m'attendait avec impatience devant l'Autel. À mon arrivé près de lui, il me sourit.

- Tu es magnifique!

- Merci! Toi tu es plus que beau.

Je m'empourprai. Le prêtre se racla la gorge. Jasper et moi nous nous retournâmes pour le regarder.

- Mes biens chers frères et sœurs, nous sommes ici pour célébrer le lien sacré du mariage de ces deux personnes ici présentes. En ce jour, le pouvoir mais confessé pour les unirent jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Nous allons tout d'abord commencer par les vœux de chacun. Jasper vous pouvez débuter.

Mon futur époux se tourna vers moi et sans papier il débuta, j'en jugeai qu'il récita à fur et à mesure.

- Alice, mon amour, ma raison de vivre, ma passion pour l'éternité. Quand je me réveille le matin, je sais que tu seras près de moi et je sais que j'aurais une raison de me lever. Ta vie à mes côtés m'aide à passer au travers de ma journée. Tu es si douce, si tendre, si aimante. Tu es patiente avec moi, je ne pourrais vivre sans toi, je ne pourrais vivre sans ce bébé qui va naître bientôt. Merci d'avoir intégré ma famille, car sans ça, je ne saurais jamais tomber amoureux de toi. Dans un sens, ça été une bénédiction à mes yeux, mais un drame aux tiens, mais je suis là pour t'aider à tout surmonter cette épreuve. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Il me caressa le dessus de ma main, j'en avais des larmes de joie aux yeux.

- À votre tour Alice.

Je regardai Jasper profondément dans ses yeux.

- Jasper mon amour, je n'ai qu'une phrase à te dire. Je suis à toi pour l'éternité!

Je savais exactement qu'il appréciait cette phrase et qu'elle était suffisante à ses yeux, car il me sourit et se retenait pour ne pas m'embrasser.

- Maintenant passons à la suite. Jasper, vous aller répéter après moi. Qu'on nous amène les alliances.

Encore une fois, c'était mon père qui les apporta, comme ça l'avait été au mariage d'Edward.

- Merci. Prenez l'alliance d'Alice et passez là lui à l'annulaire.

Jasper la prit et me la passa au doigt.

- Répétez après moi. Moi Jasper Cullen, je te prends, toi, Mary Alice Masen, comme épouse…

- Moi Jasper Cullen, je te prends, toi, Mary Alice Masen, comme épouse…

- Dans le bonheur comme dans le malheur. Dans la pauvreté et la richesse…

- Dans le bonheur comme dans le malheur. Dans la pauvreté et la richesse…

- Et ça jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Et ça jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Jasper m'avait regardé dans le fond de mes yeux noir tout au long de son entretient. Le prêtre continua.

- Alice c'est à votre tour, prenez l'alliance et passez-là à l'annulaire de Jasper.

Je la pris délicatement et je la glissai au doigt de mon amoureux.

- Maintenant répétez après moi Alice. Répétez après moi. Moi Mary Alice Masen, je te prends, toi, Jasper Cullen, comme époux…

- Moi Mary Alice Masen, je te prends, toi, Jasper Cullen, comme époux…

- Dans le bonheur comme dans le malheur. Dans la pauvreté et la richesse…

- Dans le bonheur comme dans le malheur. Dans la pauvreté et la richesse…

- Et ça jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Et ça jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Jasper m'empoigna le visage de ses deux mains et il déposa ses douces lèvres sur les miennes et il me donna le meilleur des baisers, qu'il avait gardé pour cet évènement. Il me serra fort dans ses bras par la suite.

- Tu es enfin à moi Alice.

- Oui et pour toujours.

Le bébé me donnait des coups dans le ventre, Jasper les avait surement sentit lui aussi. Mes Parents se levèrent et vinrent nous féliciter.

- Je suis heureuse pour vous, trois de mes enfants sont mariés maintenant.

Je trouvais ça bizarre qu'elle dise ça, car ni moi ni Jasper étions ses enfants. Carlisle me serra dans ses bras.

- Alice, je suis trop heureux.

Je souris, Edward se leva à son tour et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

- Félicitations à vous deux!

- Merci!

Il tapota l'épaule de Jasper. Maman lui passa Carlie.

- Je reviens tout de suite Edward.

Il la berça tendrement, elle dormait dans ses bras. Jasper pointa le bébé en regardant Edward.

- Bella n'est pas jalouse que tu t'occupe trop de notre sœur?

- Non! Pourquoi?

- Bien, tu vois, tu n'as même pas encore les tiens que tu t'accapares de ceux des autres.

Il sourit.

- Bella n'est pas jalouse ok!

- Comme tu veux! En tout cas t'auras pas cette chance avec la nôtre, Alice ne la lâchera pas.

J'assénai un coup de coude dans les côtes de Jasper.

- C'est pas vrai! Edward aura le droit de la prendre quand il le voudra!

Mon frère sourit encore une fois. Esmée vint reprendre le bébé et Edward nous quitta lui aussi. Jasper me prit par la taille.

- Je t'aime mon cœur.

- Oui je sais!

Il sourit.

- Je suis déçu que Bella ne fût pas là.

- Oh, Edward à tout filmé, en direct, elle a donc tout vu avec Jacob.

- Trop bien, je suis content.

Jasper nous dirigea à la voiture, Carlisle avait loué une limousine pour l'évènement. C'était mignon, j'adorais ça. Je gardai le bras de Jazz sous le miens tout le long du trajet jusqu'à la villa. La réception allait débuter.


	27. 25 décembre ent 17:00 et 19:00

**Entre 17 :00 et 19 :00**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Je regardais l'écran de l'ordinateur, Edward me fit un sourire avant de déconnecter la caméra pour l'apporter à la villa, moi j'y étais déjà. Edward avait insisté pour que je passe ses quelques jours de repos chez ses parents. Je ne voulais pas, mais bon c'était mieux pour moi. Jacob me passait un linge froid sur le front, j'avais l'impression d'avoir chaud et je n'arrêtais pas de me frotter le bedon, qui me faisait encore mal, j'avais peur à des contractions. Je ne voulais pas accoucher maintenant.

- Jacob?

- Oui Bella?

- Edward va venir me voir tu crois?

- Ben… j'en sais rien, pourquoi il ne viendrait pas?

- Je ne sais pas, pour être avec Alice.

- Non, je crois qu'il préfère être avec toi qu'avec les autres en ce moment. Mais s'il n'a pas le choix de rester en bas il y restera et c'est comme ça.

Je soupirai. Edward me manquait, ça faisait plus de cinq heures qu'on n'avait pas été l'un près de l'autre. Et pour le moment j'avais besoin de lui.

- Je commence à avoir faim aussi.

- J'irai te chercher un plateau lorsque ce sera le temps et je mangerai avec toi.

- C'est gentil!

Il me sourit.

- D'après Jasper je serais jalouse, ça parait tant que ça?

- Tu l'es réellement?

- Un peu oui, mais tant mieux pour Edward.

- Mais Bella, tu devrais le dire à Edward!

- Non je ne veux pas l'embêter avec ça. Il fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie. Je sais très bien qu'il s'occupera moins d'eux lorsque les siens seront là.

- T'as peut être raison.

- De toute façon, ça lui fait de l'expérience.

- Moi personnellement Bella, j'aimerais mieux apprendre avec mes propres enfants.

- Je suis surement jalouse à cause de ça.

- Tu es jalouse à cause de quoi?

La voix d'Edward me fit sourire.

- Tu es là! Et tu m'as apporté à manger!

- Oui, je vais manger avec toi.

- Tu ne peux pas, tu es le garçon d'honneur de Jasper.

- Et toi la fille d'honneur d'Alice, donc ça ne m'empêche pas d'être avec toi.

Je souris, il déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet et il m'embrassa.

- Je t'ai apporté à manger Jacob.

Il se leva et prit une assiette et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre.

- Pourquoi tu t'en vas? Lui demanda Edward.

- Je vais vous laisser seuls, je vais aller voir les autres. Euh! Merci pour la nourriture Edward.

- De rien.

Mon frère quitta la pièce. Edward et moi, on haussa les épaules en même temps. Il me regarda d'un sourire.

- Comme ça tu es jalouse de quelque chose?

Ah non! Il l'avait pas oublié!

- De toi!

- De moi?

Il me regarda un long moment, je commençai à manger.

- Oh! Fit-il.

- Quoi oh?

- Tu as entendu tout à l'heure?

- Comme si j'y étais Edward. Donc ça parait tant que ça?

- Non, pas pour moi. Mais Jasper à l'air de trouver que tu es jalouse.

- Et je le suis Edward… de toi.

- Mais pourquoi?

Je baissai les yeux, pour éviter son regard.

- Parce que… j'aurais aimé que tu t'occupe de nos enfants d'abord. (je le regardai) mais dans le fond, je n'ai pas le choix d'accepter, c'est ta sœur, c'est ton neveu, je ne peux t'empêcher de les aimer.

- Bella! Je te comprends, j'ai hâte de voir les nôtres, j'ai hâte de changer les couche, de les bercer avant le dodo et de leur donner leurs boire.

- Je vais les allaiter Edward!

- Tu ne pourras pas Bella, ils seront toujours à tes seins, tu vas t'épuiser et faire une dépression.

- Tu crois?

- Je ne crois pas, je suis sérieux, mon père me l'a dit. Je dois te convaincre de ne pas le faire.

Il n'aura pas longtemps à le faire.

- C'est d'accord, je vais l'écouter.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa sur le bout du nez.

- Je t'aime Bella!

Il caressa mon ventre.

- Ils vont bien?

- Oui, t'inquiètes pas. Ils bougent beaucoup, c'est moi qui ne file pas!

Edward déposa sa main sur ma joue. Il m'avait l'air inquiet.

- Tu as encore mal? Tu veux que j'aille chercher Carlisle? Tu sais très bien que ces derniers mois il a étudié fort pour vous tous.

Carlisle étudiait en plus de travailler, il voulait devenir obstétrique de remplacement ou d'urgence. Comme ça il sera là pour nous. Il achevait son cours, dans un mois il pourra pratiquer. Mon médecin avait été d'accord que je demande à mon beau-père qu'il s'occupe de moi s'il y avait une urgence et c'est Carlisle qui m'a obligé à rester au lit avec les conseilles de mon médecin.

- Non Edward ça va, tu sais j'en ai trois et je suis énorme!

- Oui je vois!

Il ricana.

- Je suis si énorme?

- Et très jolie amour!

C'est ça, il me trouvait énorme! Edward essayait de me faire rire, mais j'en avais pas le cœur, je savais qu'il blaguait. Il caressait mon ventre et il embrassa le dessus. Il se releva pour me regarder et son sourire magnifique se dessina sur son visage.

- Tu te rappelle de tes rêves? Quand j'étais venue te rendre visite à Montréal?

Je souris.

- Oui, parfaitement!

- Et tu te souviens quand je t'avais dit que ton rêve allait se réaliser vite?

Je souris encore, il avait réussi à me rendre de bonne humeur.

- Oui!!!

- Ben, il c'est réalisé plus rapidement que tu ne l'aurais cru, non?

- Oui!

- Et tu le trouve meilleur que ton rêve de l'époque?

Celle-là, je ne l'attendais pas.

- Je trouve que tout est spécial, que ce n'est pas comme je l'avais imaginé. Il y a eut tellement de surprise depuis notre retour. Mais je veux que tu saches que j'adore ma vie, j'adore être avec toi, j'adore être avec ta famille! J'adore Jacob! Et tous ses bébés en même temps! C'est vraiment spécial.

- Oui je te l'accorde.

Je me penchai pour atteindre ses lèvres et je lui donnai un doux baiser. Edward colla son front au mien et nos yeux se rencontrèrent.

- Tu veux descendre pour le dessert?

Edward me surprit encore une fois, il avait touché mon cœur là.

- Oui, je veux bien!

- Je vais aller voir Carlisle, je reviens.

- D'accord.

Quelques minutes après qu'Edward ait quitté la chambre Jacob y entra.

- Salut!

- Jake!

- Comme ça, tu vas descendre?

- Si Carlisle m'y autorise.

- Cool alors!

- Oui.

Il s'assit à côté de moi et y déposa sa main sur mon ventre.

- C'est toujours Alice et Jasper la marraine et le parrain?

- Oui.

- Pour les trois?

- Edward aimerait bien lui, mais moi je voulais que tu sois le parrain de l'un d'eux.

- C'est gentil et je crois qu'Edward a raison. S'il venait à vous arriver quelque chose à tous les deux, c'est Alice et Jasper qui en auront la garde et je ne veux pas que l'un d'eux soit séparer de leurs frères s'il venait à vivre avec moi.

- Oh, c'est vrai! J'y avais pas pensée.

Jacob sourit.

- Et toi, tu avais qui comme marraine et parrain?

- Mon parrain est décédé quand j'étais bébé, c'était un oncle du côté de ma mère et elle n'a jamais voulu changer de parrain au par après. Elle disait que ma marraine était toujours vivante et qu'elle était du côté de papa, mais j'ai jamais su qui c'était.

- Bizarre, comme ça, tu l'aurais connu juste une fois chez elle?

- Ouais, mais bon, au moins j'ai perdu papa adulte, donc j'en ai pas eut besoin, vu que j'avais Edward.

- Mais je suis sûr que s'il n'avait pas été là pour toi, tu serais revenue pour aller vivre chez ta marraine.

- Oui je sais, mais bon, ça pas été le cas. Et toi, t'avais qui?

- La mère de Léah et son père.

- Ah! Amusant.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu sors avec.

- Ouais.

- Elle est où au fait?

- En bas.

- OK.

Edward revint dans la chambre.

- Vous parliez de quoi?

- De parrain et de marraine.

- Et?

- C'est Jacob qui voulait savoir si Alice et Jasper l'étaient toujours pour les bébés.

- Et?

- Oui.

Edward sourit.

- Tu es d'accord avec moi?

- Oui, c'est Jacob qui m'a récité une raison.

- Ce Jacob!

Les deux hommes rigolèrent.

- Edward, c'était qui ton parrain et ta marraine?

- Pourquoi?

- Bien je veux savoir, j'en parlais avec Jacob, je te dirais qui étaient les miens.

- Bien, en réalité, ma mère adoptive avait mis ma mère et mon père.

Je me tapai le front.

- C'est évident, pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensée, tu étais avec Alice sur le testament.

Je rigolai.

- Et toi amour?

- Mon parrain est décédé quand j'étais bébé et maman ne l'a jamais changé, à cause de ma marraine qui vivait pas loin de chez papa. C'était pas brillant de choisir comme ça.

- C'était qui ta marraine?

- Je la connais pas, je l'ai jamais connu.

- Oh! C'est pas brillant ça non plus. Sans moi tu te serais ramassé chez elle.

Jacob et moi nous nous regardâmes, Edward avait dit exactement la même chose que mon frère.

- Bon, Bella, papa veut que tu descendre. Tu demanderas à maman pour ta marraine, elle connaissait parfaitement Charlie, donc elle doit être au courant.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Edward m'aida à me lever et à descendre au premier. Jacob nous suivit.

- Je l'ai pas dit à personne que tu descends, donc Alice va être contente.

- Cool!

Une fois en bas, Edward m'obligea à m'assoir sur le sofa à longues jambes. Il alla chercher Alice et Jasper, pour que je puisse les félicités. À son arrivée près de moi, Alice m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Bella, ma chérie, tout va bien?

- Oui, ça peut aller. Félicitations à vous deux!

- Merci trésors! Me répondirent Alice et Jasper.

Alice s'installa à côté de moi et Jasper repartit rejoindre les invités avec Edward.

- Tu sais Alice, nous avions, Edward et moi, oublier de t'en reparler.

- De quoi?

- Pour les bébés, tu veux toujours être la marraine?

- Oui.

- Mais ce serait pour… les trois!

Elle me regarda avec ébahissement et un sourire s'anima sur son visage de lutin.

- Oh! C'est vrai?

- Oui, ils doivent être tous les trois ensembles.

- C'est trop gentil Bella.

- Tu vas en parler à Jasper?

- Oui bien sûr.

Esmée nous rejoignit.

- Bella ma chérie, comme je suis contente de te voir.

- Salut Esmée, où est Carlie?

- Oh, elle dort!

- Ah! J'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

- Tout ce que tu voudras!

- Vous connaissiez bien mon père?

- Oui, à la perfection!

- Je viens de réaliser que je n'ai jamais su qui était mon parrain et ma marraine. Mon parrain était du côté de ma mère et à sa mort, quand j'étais bébé, maman n'a pas voulu le changer pour un autre, mais que j'avais une marraine quelque part près de papa et j'ai jamais su qui c'était.

- Ah non? Je croyais que tu savais.

- Savoir quoi?

- C'est moi Bella, ton père me l'a demandé quand tu es née. J'en ai été heureuse.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire ni faire, pourquoi je ne l'avais pas su après la mort de papa? Edward nous rejoins d'un sourire qui s'effaça dès que j'ouvris la bouche.

- Pourquoi on ne me l'a pas dit? Donc si je n'aurais jamais rencontré Edward ou bien si j'étais revenue sans lui, je me serais ramassé ici?

- Oui, je crois en tout cas, mais vu que t'étais déjà de retour avec mon fils, y'avait pas de raison à ce que tu repartes d'ici. J'avais oublié de t'en parler, avec tous ces évènements qui ont suivi, j'avais complètement oublié ce détail.

Je la regardai un moment et je fini par lui sourire.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, je suis désolé de m'avoir emporté comme ça.

Esmée déposa une main sur ma jambe.

- Tu es pardonné trésors et je suis heureuse d'être ta marraine.

Edward prit enfin la parole.

- C'est ma mère ta marraine?

- Oui, et j'en suis heureuse. Et c'est moi la marraine de sa fille.

Ils sourirent tous. Edward m'embrassa sur la tempe. Carlisle nous avertis que le gâteau allait être servi et qu'Alice devait rejoindre Jasper. Edward resta avec moi et il nous apporta nos parts une fois que le gâteau était coupé.

- Merci!

Il s'installa à côté de moi.

- Tu as dis à Alice pour les bébés, qu'elle est toujours la marraine?

- Oui, elle est super contente de l'être pour les trois.

- Parfait alors!

Je dû après le gâteau, remonter dans la chambre, j'étais fatiguée et je devais dormi un peu. Ça avait été un beau mariage, malgré le fait que je n'y avais pas complètement participé. Edward avait été gentil d'avoir pensée à filmer le tout. Il était tout pour moi. J'étais heureuse que c'était cette vie là que je menais et non celle que si papa aurait adopté Edward ou celle que si je n'aurais jamais revue Edward après l'université et que j'aurais fait partie entière de la famille Cullen et de le revoir qu'à ce moment là, quatre ans après savoir quitter. J'avais une vie parfaite à mes yeux.


	28. 25 décembre entre 19:00 et 21:00

**Merci pour les reviews ;) j'espère qu'elle continue à plaire.**

* * *

**Entre 19 :00 et 21 :00**

J'étais dans le lit d'Edward à la villa, il m'avait aidé à remonté dans la chambre. Les autres en bas s'amusaient et dansaient, j'aurais aimé être avec eux, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je m'endormis et je rêvai.

_Nous étions le 18 mai et j'avais enfin terminé l'université! J'allais à l'université de Seattle avec Edward, mon frère adoptif. Ma mère avait quittée mon père bien avant ma naissance, justement à cause qu'il avait rendu service à Esmée, sa meilleure amie, en adoptant un de ses jumeaux, il avait fallu que ce soit Edward! Et non Rosalie! Il était tellement mignon et gentil, protecteur surtout et je ne pouvais me permettre de l'aimer par amour, mais seulement par fraternité. Charlie nous avait bien avertis là-dessus, nous n'avions pas le même sang et il nous avait interdit de nous fréquenter. Nous n'avions jamais désobéis. Par la suite ma mère est décédée quand j'avais eut un an, m'obligeant à aller vivre avec mon père et Edward._

_À notre arrivé chez Charlie, il n'était pas là. Billy, le père de Jacob, mon meilleur ami, nous avait dit qu'il était à la pêche, seul. Nom de Dieu! Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'y aller seul! Mais malheureusement Charlie est décédé avant même notre arrivé, il était déjà à la morgue et Carlisle nous consola tous les deux et nous donna le testament de mon père._

_Il nous avait tout légué et j'avais gagné un demi-frère en Jacob. Je me ramassais avec deux frères. Sur son testament, il nous donna en héritage à Esmée et Carlisle et Jacob resta avec Billy. J'étais la seule avec les Cullen à savoir qu'Edward leur appartenait réellement. Edward par contre n'a jamais su qui était réellement ses parents._

_Les jours passèrent et ce fut très dur pour moi, j'étais l'étrangère. Edward avait appris pour ses parents et il avait été très heureux de cette nouvelle. Moi j'étais rendu la fille adoptive d'une autre famille. Je devais me trouver un appartement pour ne plus souffrir, pour ne plus en baver sur mon amour envers Edward. Mais un soir il frappa à ma porte._

_- Entrez!_

_- Bella? C'est moi!_

_- Tu veux quoi?_

_- Te parler, tu veux bien que je te parle?_

_- Oui, pourquoi pas, je m'emmerdais justement._

_- Je sais que je te déçois… je sais que… tu ressens quelque chose pour moi, mais je n'y suis pour rien. C'est pas ma faute si ton père a accepté de me prendre dans ta famille. Donc ne me fais pas chier en m'en voulant._

_- Je ne t'en veux pas, je m'en veux à moi-même et comment ça tu es au courant pour mes sentiments envers toi?_

_- Je le ressens c'est tout. Ma mère me l'a dis aussi et elle n'est pas contre tu sais._

_- Hein?_

_- Ouais, tu n'es même pas de notre famille, pourquoi s'empêcher de s'aimer?_

_- Parce qu'on l'a promis à Charlie!_

_- Oui, mais bon, il n'est plus là et je ne suis pas contre._

_- Ah bon?_

_- Ouais, j'ai toujours eut un faible pour toi, mais j'ai jamais osé te le dire._

_- Ben… alors on est quitte!_

_- Ouais, mais bon._

_Il s'approcha de moi. Et colla son front au mien, j'en devins nerveuse. Il pencha son visage doucement vers le miens, nos nez se frôlèrent et nos bouches se touchèrent. Il aspira ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. Je n'ai pas hésité à lui empoigner les cheveux puis le cou de mes mains. Il me prit par la taille et avec passion et férocité, il me poussa sur le lit, notre baiser dura un long moment. Il lâcha mes lèvres._

_- Je t'aime Bella, je t'ai toujours aimé!_

_Je souris._

_- Moi aussi Edward!_

_Il sourit._

_- Je te veux… je veux te faire l'amour!_

_Je le regardai un moment, j'en avais autant envie que lui, mais la situation n'était pas la bonne. Nous ne sortions même pas encore ensemble! Mais nous nous connaissions par cœur, c'était comme si nous avions toujours étés amoureux._

_- Tu crois que c'est… une bonne idée?_

_Il ne me répondit pas et il retira son chandail et m'embrassa de nouveau, il me déshabilla ensuite. Nus tous les deux, il se colla à moi et m'embrassa encore et frotta son nez sur mon visage, il était doux._

_- Tu acceptes ou pas?_

_Je déposai mes mains sur son torse et je commençai à le caresser._

_- Oui, je veux bien au final. Je veux essayer avec toi!_

_Il me sourit et il glissa sa main, le long de mon corps et frotta ses doigts sur ma virginité, il était doux, j'aimais ça. Il me frotta jusqu'à ce que je me sente mouillée. Quand j'ai été prête, il s'introduisit en moi et avec passion il me fit l'amour._

Je me réveillai avec une drôle d'impression, mais c'était quoi ce rêve? Quand je réalisai que j'étais encore dans la chambre d'Edward, je regardai l'heure. J'avais dormis une heure et j'étais encore fatiguée. Les bébés bougeaient beaucoup, plus qu'à l'habitude. Je me rendormis assez rapidement.

_Trois ans avaient passé depuis qu'Edward et moi nous nous sommes quittés, mais je ne savais pas si j'allais le revoir un jour. Car il m'avait dit que ça dépendrais de l'Australie, que si un travail lui serait offert qu'il le prendrait, mais moi je ne voulais pas. Je m'ennuyais de lui, je voulais le retrouver et Anthony aussi. Il avait deux ans et un mois et avait été conçu la nuit avant notre départ pour nos universités. Edward avait un fils et il ne le savait pas. Je n'avais eut aucun moyen de le contacté, même pas par courrier. Aujourd'hui je rentrais à Forks avec mon fils. Charlie avait hâte de le connaitre._

_À mon arrivé, j'avais eut la mauvaise nouvelle du décès de mon père et je fus en peine plusieurs semaines. Esmée vint me voir après avoir fini les procédures du testament. Je découvris qu'elle avait ma garde, mais elle ne pouvait me forcer à aller vivre chez elle._

_- Bella? Edward est rentré, si tu veux, tu peux venir à la maison quelques jours._

_Elle n'avait pas encore rencontré Anthony et elle le devait, Edward aussi. J'en souris, j'étais heureuse de son retour._

_- Edward te réclame Bella!_

_Je n'avais pas autorisé Esmée à rentrer chez moi et je fini par ouvrir la porte._

_- C'est vrai? Il veut me voir?_

_Esmée arborait un large sourire._

_- Oui, tu lui manque, il regrette le fait d'avoir oublié de te laisser son adresse._

_- Oh! Je croyais qu'il n'avait jamais voulu me la laisser._

_- Non chérie, il avait juste oublié._

_- Dans ce cas vous devriez rentrer chez moi quelques minutes._

_- Oui, bien sûr!_

_Je la laissai entrer et elle s'installa au salon._

_- Je reviens!_

_- Bien sûr!_

_Je redescendis avec mon fils._

_- Esmée?_

_Le petit se tenait devant moi, mes mains sur sa tête de chevelure bronze._

_- Oh, Bella, comme il est mignon. On dirait Edward quand il avait…_

_Elle ne fini pas sa phrase._

_- C'est mon fils, Anthony. (Je le regardai) Chéri, dis bonjour à grand-mère._

_- Il est… d'Edward!_

_- Oui._

_Anthony secoua la main. Esmée s'approcha de lui._

_- Alors tu devrais rencontrer ton père. (Elle me regarda) Il est au courant?_

_- Il est encore trop jeune pour comprendre, il le découvrira en même temps qu'Edward._

_Nous rentrâmes à la villa, à notre arrivé, je portais Anthony dans mes bras et Edward arriva devant la porte._

_- Bella!!!! Mon amour…_

_Il stoppa net, s'apercevant qu'il ne pouvait pas me prendre dans ses bras. Il regarda le petit, Esmée souriait. Mon fils tendit les bras vers Edward, il n'avait jamais fait ça avant._

_- Bella… tu… tu veux m'expliquer?_

_Il ne prit pas le petit qui lui tendait toujours les bras. Je compris qu'Edward croyait autre chose que la vérité._

_- Il veut que tu le prennes Edward._

_- Je ne sais pas si je devrais, il ne me connait pas._

_- S'il apprend à te connaitre, tu le prendras après?_

_- Oui, bien sûr!_

_Je regardai mon fils._

_Anthony, je te présente Edward, un ami à maman._

_Il lui sourit._

_- Pend moi 'dwar'_

_C'est trop mignon, il veut que je le prenne._

_- C'est ce qui te demande depuis tout à l'heure Edward._

_Edward lui tendit les bras et mon fils se jeta carrément dedans._

_- Tu vois il t'aime déjà._

_Edward sourit._

_- Il est mignon en plus, il ne te ressemble pas beaucoup._

_- Non il ressemble plus à son père._

_Edward l'observa, cherchant à savoir si le gamin ressemblait à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Après mûres réflexions il lâcha :_

_- Oh! _

_Avec surprise il me regarda et il devina._

_- Il a mes yeux et mes cheveux… il est… mon fils?_

_- Oui Edward, issus d'avant notre départ._

_Mon amoureux sourit._

_- Tu m'as rapporté un magnifique cadeau!_

_Il m'embrassa tendrement._

Je me réveillai cette fois-ci en sursaut. Bon Dieu, c'était quoi ce rêve? Pire que l'autre! J'étais heureuse de me savoir dans ma vraie vie en ce moment. C'étaient de magnifiques rêves, mais je savais au fond de moi que ça n'aurait jamais été comme ça. Je serais revenue si j'avais été enceinte d'Edward et je n'aurais jamais fait de la peine à Charlie en le désobéissant.


	29. 1er janvier entre 20:00 et 22:00

**Merci pour vos reviews;) Pour répondre à la question d'Alexa27 '' Est-ce que tout ces rêves veulent dire quelque chose ?'' Non évidemment, cest juste qu'elle rêve au évènements de sa journée, qu'elle a imaginé à sa façon ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie avec Edward entre ses deux possiblilité. **

**Ne te gêne pas si ta d'autre question. ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**1er janvier entre 20 :00 et 22 :00**

Dans deux jours je serais à 34 semaines et depuis une semaine, j'avais des douleurs au ventre. Carlisle croyait que c'était mon travail qui commençait, mais réellement tranquillement, je suis au lit depuis ce temps et toujours à la villa. Edward recommencera les cours dans une semaine et d'après son père je devrais avoir accouché d'ici là. J'en avais peur. J'étais énorme, plus qu'une femme enceinte d'un seul bébé.

Edward étais partis me chercher quelque chose à manger, j'avais très faim et j'étais énormément fatiguée. Alice était près de moi, elle revenait à peine de son voyage de noce.

- Tu sais Bella, j'ai cru que t'avais accouchée durant mon absence.

- Non, t'as pas eu de chance!

Elle rigola.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils vont naître bientôt.

- Oui, moi aussi!

Elle me regarda avec surprise.

- C'est pas toi qui disait que tu voulais qu'ils restent là jusqu'à la date prévu?

- Oui, mais là j'en ai marre, c'est terriblement pesant, je ne suis même pas capable de rester debout trente secondes sans qu'on m'aide à marcher. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi on dit que des triplés ne sont jamais à terme. On provoque avant!!!

- Ouais, je te comprends.

- Carlisle à dit que si j'ai pas accouchée d'ici une semaine, que mon médecin me provoquerait.

- Bien, il aura pas le choix (elle regarda mon ventre) je ne t'ai pas vu durant une semaine et je vois déjà que tu as beaucoup grossis depuis.

- Merci Alice c'est gentil!

Elle sourit.

- T'en fait pas tu reste toujours jolie.

Elle me caressa le bras.

- T'inquiètes, je sermonnerai Edward de t'avoir fait subir tout ça!

- Ce n'est pas d'sa faute!

Je renfrognais facilement ces temps-ci, surtout quand il s'agissait d'Edward.

- Bella c'était une blague!

- Ah! Je sais.

Alice ricana.

- Il serait temps que t'accouche amour, t'as mauvais caractère ces temps-ci!

Je souris à la voix d'Edward, il entra avec un plateau pour nous trois.

- Ouais je sais Edward!

Il rigola.

- Alice tu restes avec nous, comme ça tu pourras aider Bella si ça se déclenche.

- Oui bien sûr!

Il me regarda.

- D'après Carlisle tu n'es même pas encore dilatée.

- Oh! Ça va être long alors, je n'accoucherai peut être pas bientôt.

- Il a dit aussi que lorsque t'auras tes premières vraies contractions qu'il va devoir t'amener à l'hôpital.

- Je ne peux pas accouchée ici?

- Bella, tu sais très bien que non.

Carlisle frappa devant la porte.

- Je peux entrer?

- Oui bien sûr! Lui dis-je.

- Tu veux accoucher ici comme ça?

- Oui j'aimerais bien.

- Pour ça, il va falloir que tu passes une échographie à savoir comment sont placés les bébés. S'ils ne sont pas tous les trois en position vers le bas, tu vas devoir subir une césarienne, si non, y'aura aucun problème, mais tu vas t'épuiser à pousser pour les trois. Tu le sais ça?

- Oui, mais je suis prête à en subir les conséquences.

- Alors tu devrais dormir maintenant.

- Oui, je vais essayer.

- Ok, Edward, Alice? Vous allez devoir laisser Bella tranquille, je vais lui apposer ce qu'il faut pour les contractions juste au cas où.

Edward se leva et croisa ses bras.

- Je vais dormir où moi?

- Dans la chambre d'amis Edward ou tu peux retourner chez toi. Fais comme bon te semble.

- Bon, je vais aller dans la chambre d'amis alors!

Alice et Edward sortaient de ma chambre tendis que Carlisle s'activait autour de moi.

- Tu vas bien Bella?

- Oui, pourquoi je n'irai pas bien?

- Juste pour savoir. Tu me dis quand tu as mal.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais j'ai toujours la même douleur depuis une semaine.

- Sans arrêt?

- Oui.

- Nous allons pouvoir savoir si réellement c'est ton travail qui a commencé.

- D'accord. Et si c'est le cas?

- Tu devrais accoucher dans pas long. Je vais te laisser dormir après avoir vérifié.

- D'accord.

Il alluma l'appareil et regarda quelques minutes avant de donner son verdict.

- T'as aucune contraction pour le moment… J'allais oublier, je dois te passer l'échographie. Je reviens tout de suite.

Carlisle sortit de ma chambre et il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec l'appareil. Il me fit l'examen et par chance, ils étaient tous placés vers le bas. En rond l'un face aux autres.

- Parfait Bella, je crois qu'il n'y aura pas de problème à ce que t'accouche ici.

Je lui souris.

- Je suis trop contente, vous le direz à Edward?

- Oui bien sûr!

Il quitta la pièce et il me laissa me reposer. Je m'endormis pratiquement immédiatement.

**Point de vue de Carlisle.**

Bella c'était enfin endormis, Edward était partit dans la chambre d'amis. Je devais aller m'expliquer à mon fils, il m'avait l'air déçu de ne pas pouvoir être avec Bella. J'étais fier de lui, il était un bon mari, plus que moi-même. Il prenait soins de Bella et il n'aimait pas être séparé d'elle. Je frappai à la chambre où Edward était.

- C'est qui?

- Papa, Edward!

- Entre alors!

J'entrai, il était assis sur le lit regardant par la baie vitrée.

- Tu ne te couches pas?

- Non, pas avec Bella qui va peut être accoucher.

- Tu devrais pourtant, car toi aussi tu va t'épuiser lorsqu'elle accouchera.

- T'as sûrement raison, mais j'ai pas la tête à ça. Raconte-moi un souvenir, que je ne me rappelle pas.

- Si tu veux, mais je ne sais pas ce que tu ne te rappelle pas.

- C'est vrai… Euh… Bella et moi on s'est rappelé de mon huitième anniversaire. Elle y était, elle le pense en tout cas, mais ne se souvient pas très bien.

J'étais surpris qu'il ait oublié cette magnifique journée, je croyais que c'était à partir de ce jour qu'il avait choisis Bella.

- Edward, tu te rappelles pas? J'étais sûr que tu n'avais jamais oublié Bella à partir de ce jour.

- Je suis désolé, mais je te jure que le jour où elle a fréquenté le lycée à 13 ans est la première fois où je me souviens d'elle.

Je le regardai avec surprise, peut être qu'au fond de lui, il n'avait pas aimé son anniversaire.

- Et Charlie, tu te rappelle de lui quand t'étais petit?

- Oui, il venait souvent à la maison et sans Bella.

- Mais je me demande pourquoi t'as pas cliqué quand Bella à réellement fait partie de cette ville.

- J'en sais rien, j'étais trop obsédé par elle surement. Tu sais très bien que j'ai hérité de ton mauvais côté.

Il ricana faiblement, je souris.

- Oui, donc, tu t'en foutais, tu ne voulais que Bella dans tes griffes.

- Oui, exactement et je regrette cette époque.

- Tu veux tout de même que je te raconte un souvenir oublié?

- Oui, j'aimerais bien.

- Celui que je vais te raconter est plus vieux, tu avais quatre ans et Bella aussi.

- Oh! Je l'ai déjà vu bien avant mes huit ans?

- Oui, jusqu'à vos quatre ans vous passiez tout votre temps ensemble quand elle venait chez son père.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé pour qu'on ne se voie plus?

- La mère de Bella à découvert que Charlie nous laissait sa fille quand il travaillait, elle n'a jamais aimée Esmée et elle n'a jamais voulu que Bella fréquente ses enfants.

- C'était pas gentil! Comment elle a découvert?

- C'est Bella, elle avait ramené une photo de vous deux chez sa mère.

- Oh je vois? Donc elle devrait avoir cette photo?

- Surement, à moins que sa mère l'a jeté.

- Ça, ça aurait été cruelle!

- Je sais, tout ça c'est à cause de l'adoption je crois, ta mère ma tout expliqué après ton mariage. Je vais te raconter votre dernière journée ensemble.

- Oui, je veux bien.

Je lui récitai comme si j'y étais encore.

**_Nous étions Samedi et Bella s'apprêtait à partir pour ne jamais revenir nous voir. Nous étions tous triste de ce moment. Renée n'avait pas été gentille de faire subir ça à sa fille. Bella adorait Edward et ne s'attendait pas très bien avec Alice. La petite de quatre ans pleurait sous la jupe de ma femme Esmée, j'en étais autant triste que l'enfant. Edward se tenait à un pied de Bella, les yeux rouges et de colère, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait nous quitter sans pouvoir revenir. Charlie allait venir la chercher d'ici une demi-heure. Je mis une main sur la tête de mon fils adoptif._**

**_- T'en fais pas Edward elle va surement revenir._**

**_- Je veux pas qu'elle part._**

**_- Je sais._**

**_Il s'approcha de Bella. Je sortis mon appareil photo de ma poche. Edward alla déposer un baiser sur la joue de Bella, je pris une pose. Bella l'attrapa au cou et ne voulais plus le lâcher._**

**_- Non! Je veux pas partir! Je veux Edward!_**

**_Elle était si jolie avec ses boucles longues et brunes. Les deux enfants s'enlaçaient un long moment, jusqu'à l'arrivé de Charlie._**

**_- Bella il faut y aller, ta mère va s'impatienter._**

**_Charlie nous regarda d'un triste sourire._**

**_- Je suis désolé Esmée, mais je te promets qu'un jour j'essaierais de te la ramener._**

**_Charlie tira Bella par le bras, la forçant à lâcher Edward._**

**_- Non je veux pas aller chez maman, je veux rester avec toi papa!_**

**_- Tu ne peux pas Bella, c'est ta mère qui a ta garde._**

**_Elle criait de pleure quand Charlie la tira à l'extérieur de la villa. Nous étions tous triste de son départ, surtout Edward qui partit en crise lui aussi. Esmée le prit dans ses bras et le consola._**

- Voilà Edward, ça été la pire des journées de ton enfance, tu as sûrement voulu oublier Bella pour ne pas te faire de la peine jour après jour.

- Je comprends maintenant, Esmée est la marraine de Bella. Charlie lui demandait ce service, elle le méritait.

- Oui.

- C'est bizarre, Alice et Bella sont devenues les meilleures amies au monde à l'adolescence et moi son pire ennemi.

Je souris.

- Tu vois, tu l'as récupéré, vous êtes maintenant comme vous l'étiez petits.

- Oui.

- Tu dois dormir maintenant. Je viendrai te réveiller si Bella à les premiers signes.

- Merci, oui.

Je me levai et je sortis de la chambre.


	30. 2 janvier entre minuit et 2:00

**Merci pour les reviews, même si j'en ai eu qu'un ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**2 janvier entre minuit et 2 :00**

J'avais retrouvé la photo d'Edward et Bella quand ils avaient quatre ans. J'allai déposai la photo sur la table de nuit près d'Edward. Il dormait à point fermé, je ne fis pas de bruit en sortant, laissant la porte entrouverte. Je retournai dans mon bureau. Tout le monde dormait dans la villa, sauf moi, je ne pouvais pas à cause de Bella. Je devais rester réveiller au cas où. Je pris un livre et me mis à lire.

Au bout de quelques minutes on entrouvrit la porte de mon bureau.

- Papa?

C'était Edward, je déposai mon livre.

- Entre fils! Je t'ai réveillé?

- Non pas du tout, mais il y avait ça sur la table de nuit. (il me montra la photo) Elle n'y était pas tout à l'heure j'en suis sûr.

Il s'avança vers moi et retourna la photo.

- C'est Bella et moi?

- Oui, je l'ai retrouvé et je suis allé la poser dans ta chambre.

- Pourquoi?

- Je crois qu'elle te revient.

Il sourit.

- Tu pourras la montrer à Bella aussi.

- Oui, je le ferai. Elle va être surprise… tu veux me parler de l'anniversaire de mes huit ans?

Je souris. Edward s'assit sur la chaise devant mon bureau.

- Tu ne veux pas dormir?

- Non, deux heures j'en ai eu assez.

- C'est comme tu veux, gênes-toi pas, prends un livre après mon histoire.

Je débutai après m'avoir raclé la gorge.

**_J'étais dans mon bureau. Aujourd'hui nous fêtions Alice et Edward, j'adorais les appeler Alicedward, ma femme trouvait ça marrant. On sonna à la porte, c'était surement Charlie avec Bella. Il y avait quatre que nous n'avions pas vue la jeune fille à la maison, moi je la voyais régulièrement, à l'hôpital. Edward va être content. Je descendis au premier, Edward était déjà devant, la porte, entrain de l'ouvrir. Charlie apparut devant mon fils, mais je ne voyais pas Bella._**

**_- Bonjour Edward!_**

**_- Salut, t'es Charlie?_**

**_- Oui, ta maman m'a invité pour ton anniversaire, à toi et à Alice._**

**_- Je sais, elle dit que la fête est spéciale à cause de toi._**

**_- Oui, mais c'est plutôt à cause de ma fille, elle n'est jamais venue ici et ta maman voulait la revoir._**

**_- Elle est où?_**

**_Edward avait l'air à la chercher du regard._**

**_- Elle est timide, donc elle se cache souvent._**

**_- Bella chérie, dit bonjour à Edward._**

**_Bella sortit de derrière le dos de Charlie._**

**- '_jour Edward._**

**_- Salut! Tu viens, je vais te montre ma chambre?_**

**_Elle entra timidement à l'intérieur de la villa, Bella me sourit au passage dans l'escalier. Je serrai la main de Charlie._**

**_- Esmée est à la cuisine._**

**_- D'accord._**

**_Je montai à mon bureau, finir ce que j'avais commencé, mais je pouvais parfaitement entendre les enfants parler. La chambre d'Edward était près de mon bureau. Je souris, peut être qu'ils allaient redevenir amis._**

**_- Comme ça tu t'appelles Bella?_**

**_- Oui._**

**_- C'est toi qu'on fête?_**

**_- Oui, j'ai 8 ans aujourd'hui._**

**_- Ah! C'est ta chambre ici?_**

**_- Oui._**

**_- Tu sais, ton prénom est trop mignon._**

**_- Merci._**

**_Je souris de nouveau. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les écouter, ces moments m'avaient beaucoup manqué._**

**_- C'est qui l'autre qu'on fête aussi, Alice je crois?_**

**_- C'est ma sœur jumelle, je l'adore. Tu veux que j'aille la chercher?_**

**_- Non, je veux qu'on soit seuls._**

**_- D'accord!_**

**_- Bella, ça veut dire belle en Italien, tu savais ça?_**

**_- Non et toi tu le sais, comment t'as appris?_**

**_- Je regarde beaucoup la télé, j'apprends le français aussi en ce moment._**

**_- Wow, t'en sais des choses!_**

**_- Oui, mon père est médecin et il veut que j'étudie fort pour être bon._**

**_Je ris faiblement, ah les enfants!_**

**_- T'as quel âge?_**

**_- Presque 8 ans._**

**_- On a le même âge pratiquement._**

**_- Tu es mignon tu sais Edward… Au début je voulais pas venir et mon père ma forcé, mais je regrette pas maintenant. Je veux devenir ton amie._**

**_- Oui je veux bien._**

**_Je me levai pour aller voir ce qu'ils faisaient juste au cas où. J'entrai sans frapper._**

**_- Vous faites quoi les enfants?_**

**_Edward me sourit._**

**_- Rien du tout!_**

**_Je regardai Bella._**

**_- Tu te plais?_**

**_- Oui beaucoup, Edward est très gentil, il est mignon aussi._**

**_Je souris._**

**_- Alors parfait._**

- C'est drôle qu'au Lycée que vous ne vous supportiez pas.

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est Alice qui avait été le problème dans tout ça.

- Oui, mais c'était pour protéger Bella de toi et tu le sais. Nous avions eu de terribles engagements à propos de ton comportement Edward. Il ne fallait pas que tu gâche la vie de Bella.

- Il a fallu qu'une année nous ayons tous les mêmes cours pour que je me rendre compte que je devais protéger Bella, peut être qu'au fond de moi je l'avais reconnu sans le savoir et que je me devais d'être avec elle.

- Oui, tu as peut être raison. Tu veux lire un peu?

- Non merci, j'ai pas la tête à lire.

- Nerveux?

- Oui énormément! Et si ça ce passait mal pour Bella.

- T'inquiètes pas, nous allons être deux médecin et trois infirmières.

- Ah oui?

- Je les ai prévenus, ils se préparent et quand je les appellerai ils seront ici en moins d'une demi-heure.

- Parfait alors! Mais, Bella ne peut pas accoucher naturellement, c'est déjà dur pour un, imagine pour trois.

- Je sais, Mais c'est sa volonté et tu sais que je fais ce que mes patients veulent.

- Oui, mais bon.

- Edward, Bella est forte et elle réussira, elle n'est pas la première à qui ça arrive.

- Y'en a eut d'autres?

- Oui, quand ils sont bien placés on évite les césariennes.

- D'accord.

Edward se leva et finalement il alla se chercher un livre dans ma bibliothèque. Je remis mes yeux dans le miens.

**Point de vue de Bella**

Une douleur dans l'abdomen me réveilla. Je grimaçai et je regardai l'heure, j'avais dormis deux heures et demi. Je sentis un énorme coup dans le ventre, les trois bébés en même temps avaient poussés leurs pieds dans mon sternum, une douleur atroce suivit me coupant le souffle. Je grimaçai encore sans vouloir crier. Je ne voulais pas déranger Carlisle et surtout pas Edward. Je n'avais pas de contractions, les petits ne faisaient que bouger. Je me redressai un peu, avec difficulté. Je pris le verre d'eau qui était placé sur ma table de nuit. Un autre coup surgit me faisant renverser l'eau sur mon chandail.

- Merde! Vous pouvez pas être tranquille un peu?

Je me frottai le bedon, je sentis un coup dans ma paume, j'en souris. Mes envies oppressantes d'aller à la toilette avaient cessés, Carlisle m'avait mis une sonde urinaire. Je ressentis de nouveau un coup douloureux dans le sternum, mais cette fois-ci je ne pus m'empêcher de crier. J'en avais marre et je sentais que je n'allais pas accoucher cette nuit et ni durant la journée qui suivra. Je voulais accoucher, j'en pouvais plus. J'appelai quelqu'un.

- EDWARD!!!!

Sans savoir pourquoi, ça avait été Edward au lieu de Carlisle que j'appelai. Les deux hommes, suivit d'Alice entrèrent dans la chambre. C'est Carlisle qui parla le premier.

- T'as des contractions?

- Non pas du tout, ils me font mal, ils me donnent des coups ici.

Je lui montrai l'emplacement.

- Ça me couple le souffle Carlisle, j'en peux plus!

- Je vois, on ne peut pas attendre alors, on va devoir te provoquer.

Edward s'approcha de moi et me prit la main.

- Je suis là amour.

Je lui souris.

- Je reviens Bella, je vais contacter ton médecin pour qu'il s'amène ici avec l'équipe.

Carlisle sortit de la chambre. Je regardai Edward.

- L'équipe?

- Oui, au cas où, les bébés vont être prématurés et t'accouche pas à l'hôpital, donc t'as besoin d'une équipe médicale.

- Oh, je vois!

- En plus tu fais la folle en voulant les accoucher toi-même, c'est pas brillant Bella. Tu vas t'épuiser. (Je le regardai amèrement) Je ne veux pas que tu t'épuise amour.

- Je décide! Pas toi!

Il me regarda lui aussi amèrement. Je lui souris, pour éviter un blabla inutile. Carlisle revint.

- Voilà, dans une demi-heure ils seront là, je peux te donner le produit pour te faire provoquer Bella… t'asse-toi Edward!

Mon amoureux alla rejoindre Alice. Il rongeait son poing, les yeux vides.

- T'inquiètes pas Edward, tout va aller bien. Lui dis-je.

Il ne me répondit pas, mais haussa la tête. Au moment où Carlisle vint pour planter l'aiguille dans l'intraveineuse qu'il venait de m'installer. Je fis un cri de surprise.

- Oh!!!

Je venais de perdre les eaux! Mais je n'avais aucune douleur. Carlisle prit la parole, Edward s'approcha.

- Je n'aurai pas besoin de ça en fin de compte.

Il déposa la seringue sur la table de médecin.

- Tu veux une péridurale Bella?

- Euh non! Pourquoi?

- Ça va être très douloureux tu sais.

- Et alors?

- Tu en es sûr? Me demanda Edward.

- Oui parfaitement chéri!

- C'est comme tu veux.

Je lui souris. Alice prit enfin la parole.

- Je vais aller rejoindre Jasper, je suis épuisé. Vous me réveillerez lorsqu'ils seront là?

- Oui Alice j'irai moi-même te chercher. Lui dit Edward.

Elle sourit et sortit de la chambre. Edward me reprit la main et Carlisle m'expliqua ce qu'il en deviendra.

- Vu que c'est ton premier accouchement, il risque d'être long. Dès que t'as ta première contraction, il faut que tu me le dises, même si je peux le voir ici (il pointa l'appareil.) Au début ça va être supportable et ça va être entre 30 et 15 minutes entre chaque. Au par après les minutes vont être rapprochées, dès que tu vas tomber à 10 minutes entre chaque contraction, ta dilatation va commencer et après ça va aller plus vite et les contractions vont tombées entre 5 minutes et vers la fin aux deux minutes et c'est là que le tout va débuter. Plus elles seront rapprochée, plus ça fera mal. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de péridurale?

- Oui à cent pour cent.

Edward soupira, mais ne dis pas un mot. Il me caressa le front et m'embrassa le bout du nez.

- J'espère que tout ira bien Bella.

- Oui moi aussi Edward.

- J'ai hâte de les voir, enfin nous allons dans quelques heures être parents.

- Oui, je le réalise aussi.

Je lui caressai la joue et soudainement une terrible douleur surgit. Carlisle avait pourtant dit que la douleur était supportable au début, mais il avait eut tord.


	31. 2 janvier entre 2:00 et 3:00

**Merci pour vos reviews ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Entre 2 :00 et 3 :00**

- Oh que c'est douloureux!

- T'as une contraction? Me demanda Carlisle.

- Oui… je crois, c'est vraiment douloureux.

Edward balança sa main de bas en haut, je la lui avais écrasé au moment de la douleur. Je me remis à crier de nouveau.

- Mais c'est quoi ces douleurs si rapprochés? Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous m'avez dit?

- Oui, ça peut arriver aussi que ce soit rapide, mais moins fréquent.

- À croire qu'on gagne le tout Bella, tant mieux si on les voie plus tôt.

- Parle pour toi Edward, je souffre là!

Je commençais à transpirer.

- Je vais devoir t'examiner Bella pour être sûr.

Au même instant l'équipe médicale entra dans la chambre. Mon médecin me sourit.

- Bonjour Bella, comment ça va?

- Je souffre et j'ai pas eut le droit aux niveaux d'intensité des douleurs.

Mon médecin regarda Carlisle.

- Oui, il y a cinq minutes elle a commencé ces contractions. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de la provoquer, ses eaux ont crevé seuls. Et ça fait deux contractions qu'elle a.

- Sa dilatation?

- Elle est à trois!

- Bon, donc elle n'a pas eut la péridurale?

- Non.

- Je la veux!

- Trop tard Bella, elle ne fera pas effet. Me dit Carlisle.

Edward me caressa les cheveux.

- T'inquiètes amour tout va bien aller.

Il avait raison, j'aurais dû la prendre! Je vais souffrir, je le sentais. Les douleurs vont être pires lorsque j'approcherai de l'accouchement. Les infirmières installèrent le tout pour les bébés, incluant l'incubateur pour les faire respirer. J'avais la paix, quelques minutes bien sûr. Après cinq minutes j'en eus une autre. J'écrasai les doigts d'Edward, il lâcha ma main et il n'osa plus la reprendre. J'agrippai alors le drap du matelas et je me mis à crier. J'étais probablement sensible, comme on me le disait souvent. La douleur ne pouvait pas être pire que ça! Edward reprit ma main et l'enferma entre les siennes à plat.

- Je suis là amour, défoule-toi sur moi si t'en as besoin.

Je ne pouvais même pas lui sourire tellement que ça faisait mal. Il voulait être tout pour moi. Il était prêt à avoir les doigts cassés pour ne pas me voir souffrir, j'avais une poigne d'enfer à ce que j'avais pu voir. J'aurais aimé qu'Alice soit là, c'est grâce à elle si je suis avec Edward, c'est grâce à elle si je n'ai pas quitté Charlie à 15 ans.

**_J'étais encore au Lycée et trop jeune pour quitter mon père, mais j'en avais terriblement le goût. Ma mère me manquait terriblement, elle est morte il avait deux ans de cela et je ne m'en suis pas encore remit depuis. Mon père essayait de me faire comprendre que je devrais essayer de laisser cette peine de côté, une des raisons de vouloir partir de chez lui. Il me voulait à sa manière et moi je voulais vivre ma vie comme je le sentais. Alice était réellement la seule amie que j'avais et Edward… non, pas réellement Edward, je le considérais comme le chien de poche d'Alice. Il avait de l'allure, mais il ne m'intéressait pas du tout. Il était harcelant et fatigant, il ne me lâchait jamais les baskets, dû moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il y avait de cela un mois, quand je lui ai carrément dit de me foutre la paix. Il n'avait pas bronché. Mais malgré, il avait continué à nous suivre, sans me déranger._**

**_Alice était assise à côté de moi sur les marches de mon perron et j'en pleurais encore de la mort de maman._**

**_- Al' pourquoi il faut toujours que tout m'arrive à moi?_**

**_- Je ne sais pas Bella._**

**_- Maman est décédée et je ne veux pas l'oublier et papa m'y force!_**

**_- Non il ne te force pas, il veut juste que tu passes au travers, et c'est pas ce que tu fais présentement._**

**_- Tu crois?_**

**_- Tu vois, avec moi tu te demande si t'as raison, c'est exactement ce que ton père essaie de faire avec toi._**

**_- Tu crois?_**

**_- Oui je le crois!_**

**_Je m'essuyai les yeux du revers de ma main._**

**_- Alice… j'ai l'intention de partir de la maison._**

**_Elle me regarda avec ahurissement._**

**_- Mais pour aller où? Tu ne peux pas Bella, pense à Charlie!_**

**_- C'est justement pour lui que je fais ça!_**

**_- Non, penses pas des choses comme ça, il t'aime tu sais._**

**_- Je ne peux plus rester ici, je me sens pas bien à Forks._**

**_- Bella et moi là dedans? Je me suis attachée à toi._**

**_- Je sais, mais je dois partir._**

**_- Non Bella, tu ne peux pas…_**

**_Elle baissa les yeux._**

**_- Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas?_**

**_- Tu vas… tu vas faire de la peine à Edward._**

**_- Mais qu'est-ce que ton frère a à voir là dedans?_**

**_- Je ne sais pas, je cherchais un truc pour ne pas te faire fuir._**

**_Alice a dû croire que je l'aimais, mais non, je le fuyais comme de la peste._**

**_- Bon OK, Alice, tu m'as convaincu, je ne partirai pas, je resterai pour toi._**

**_Elle me fit un large sourire et me prit dans ses bras._**

Aujourd'hui je savais qu'en réalité j'étais resté pour Edward, je l'aimais déjà sans le savoir moi-même. Il m'avait mérité et j'étais contente qu'il m'ait demandé d'être sa petite amie.

Je serrai de nouveau la main de mon époux, la douleur était toujours la même et déjà là j'en pouvais plus. Je regrettais d'avoir eut l'idée de les accoucher naturellement. Je criais.

- Edward… pardonne-moi… j'aurais dû t'écouter.

- Ce n'est rien, la prochaine fois tu sauras.

- Y'aura pas de prochaine fois!

Mais au fond de moi j'étais sûr que toutes les mères disaient ça, mais je savais pertinemment que j'allais surement en avoir d'autres. Carlisle vérifia ma dilatation.

- À six.

Les deux médecins se regardaient avec surprise.

- Pour des triplés pas à termes c'est rapide. Dans moins d'une heure elle devra être prête à accoucher.

Les infirmières s'activèrent autour de moi, pour me préparer à l'accouchement. Là j'étais énormément nerveuse.

- Edward… je ne veux plus… accoucher!

- Bella que dis-tu là?

- J'ai… j'ai peur, j'ai peur des répercussions.

- Il ne se passera rien je te l'assure.

Il me passa le revers de ses doigts libres sur la joue et m'embrassa le front.

- Jusqu'à présent ça va très bien Bella, tant mieux pour toi si ça se passe rapidement. Je ne crois pas qu'il y aura un problème durant l'expulsion. Me dit Carlisle.

Je serrai de nouveau la main d'Edward, mais plus fortement. La douleur était insupportable.

- Non pitié! C'est quoi… cette idée de vouloir… qu'on souffre comme ça?

- T'as pas voulu la péridurale amour.

Je regardai Edward de mes yeux sombres.

- Toi je t'ai… pas sonné… c'est d'ta faute tout… ça!

Je disais encore n'importe quoi, je le savais. Pauvre Edward. Carlisle me vérifia encore.

- À huit!

- Préparez-là, dans mois de dix minutes elle devrait être prête!

Dix minutes! Mes bébés allaient naître dans dix minutes? Ces dix dernières minutes m'ont servis à chercher quoi dire à Edward au moment voulu. Je criai et soufflai, la douleur était impossible à supporter. J'attrapai Edward par le collet de sa chemise et je lui lançai.

- Va au diable… La prochaine fois… réfléchis avant de… me mettre enceinte… crétin!!!

**Entre 2 :00 et 3 :00**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Bella m'écrasa la main, comme si elle avait passé dans un étau et qu'on avait serré jusqu'au bout.

- Oh que c'est douloureux!

- T'as une contraction? Lui demanda Carlisle

- Oui… je crois, c'est vraiment douloureux.

Je fis aller ma main de bas en haut, c'était vraiment douloureux, elle avait un poigne d'enfer. Je sentais que j'allais finir par manger de la merde un moment donné. Elle se remit à crier de douleurs. Pas déjà? Ça fait même pas 15 minutes qu'elle a eut la première contraction. Je regardai mon père, qui observait Bella. Elle se mit à l'engueuler.

- Mais c'est quoi ces douleurs si rapprochés? Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous m'avez dit?

- Oui, ça peut arriver aussi que ce soit rapide, mais moins fréquent.

Je regardai Bella.

- À croire qu'on gagne le tout Bella, tant mieux si on les voie plus tôt.

- Parle pour toi Edward, je souffre là!

J'aurais dû me taire, je n'avais pas aimé le ton de sa voix. Bella avait l'air d'avoir chaud et ça se comprenait.

- Je vais devoir t'examiner Bella pour être sûr.

Au même instant l'équipe médicale entra dans la chambre. Le médecin de Bella lui sourit.

- Bonjour Bella, comment ça va?

- Je souffre et j'ai pas eut le droit aux niveaux d'intensité des douleurs.

Il regarda Carlisle.

- Oui, il y a cinq minutes elle a commencé ces contractions. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de la provoquer, ses eaux ont crevé seuls. Et ça fait deux contractions qu'elle a.

- Sa dilatation?

- Elle est à trois!

- Bon, donc elle n'a pas eut la péridurale?

- Non.

- Je la veux!

- Trop tard Bella, elle ne fera pas effet. Me dit Carlisle.

Je passai ma main dans les cheveux de mon amour. Je savais que j'avais eut raison.

- T'inquiètes amour tout va bien aller.

Je vis les infirmières installer le tout pour l'arriver de mes fils. Bella allait surement bientôt avoir une autre contraction, car je la sentis commencer à me serrer la main. Elle m'écrasa littéralement les doigts. Je retirai ma main et je soufflai dessus. Je n'allais surtout pas reprendre la main de ma femme! Elle agrippa alors les draps du matelas et elle se mit à crier de toutes ses forces. C'était si douloureux un accouchement? En plus elle en avait trois à faire sortir. Elle avait besoin de mon encouragement, je repris sa main et je la déposai à plat entre les miennes.

- Je suis là amour, défoule-toi sur moi si t'en as besoin.

Elle en avait besoin, je devais l'aider. Je lui souris, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de me sourire à son tour. J'avais une boule sur l'estomac, je n'aimais pas la voir souffrir comme ça, elle était tout pour moi. Je me foutais carrément qu'elle me brise les doigts, elle me serra la main comme si nous marchions dans la rue. Cette fois-ci, un cinq minutes passa pour me laisser le temps de reposer la douleur à mes doigts. Bella resserra fort ma main et écrasa de nouveau mes doigts. Je fus surpris de ce qu'elle me dit après avoir crié.

- Edward… pardonne-moi… j'aurais dû t'écouter.

- Ce n'est rien, la prochaine fois tu sauras.

- Y'aura pas de prochaine fois!

Elle m'avait encore plus surpris. Carlisle vérifia de nouveau à dilatation de Bella.

- À six.

Les deux médecins se regardèrent avec surprise.

- Pour des triplés pas à termes c'est rapide. Dans moins d'une heure elle devra être prête à accoucher.

Les infirmières s'activèrent autour de Bella, pour la préparer à l'accouchement.

- Edward… je ne veux plus… accoucher!

Pourquoi elle disait ça?

- Bella que dis-tu là?

- J'ai… j'ai peur, j'ai peur des répercussions.

- Il ne se passera rien je te l'assure.

Je pris ma main libre et je lui caressai la joue du revers de mes doigts. Je l'embrassai tendrement sur le front, laissant mes lèvres un moment dessus. Carlisle la rassura.

Jusqu'à présent ça va très bien Bella, tant mieux pour toi si ça se passe rapidement. Je ne crois pas qu'il y aura un problème durant l'expulsion.

Elle me serra de nouveau la main, mais d'une façon vraiment insupportable. Elle s'époumonait à crier comme ça.

Non pitié! C'est quoi… cette idée de vouloir… qu'on souffre comme ça?

- T'as pas voulu la péridurale amour.

Elle me jeta un regard noir.

- Toi je t'ai… pas sonné… c'est d'ta faute tout… ça!

Ça y'étais, le moment opportun de m'engueuler était arrivé, mais je savais qu'elle ne le pensait pas réellement. Tout ça était à cause de la douleur.

- À huit! Dit Carlisle.

- Préparez-là, dans mois de dix minutes elle devrait être prête!

Si vite que ça? J'étais surpris, c'était sa première grossesse et c'était aussi rapide qu'après trois grossesses. Tant mieux pour elle, elle n'aurait pas eut à souffrir pendant 12 heures. Bella commença à souffler et son visage se crispa d'horreur et de douleur à mes yeux, elle s'apprêtait à l'instant à crier. Mes doigts en furent craqués en un instant, une douleur intense à l'intérieur. J'en souffrais moi aussi de cet accouchement. Elle me cria carrément dessus.

- Va au diable… La prochaine fois… réfléchis avant de… me mettre enceinte… crétin!!!

Cette insulte pas réfléchit avait été pire que l'autre et je sentais que ce n'était pas la dernière.

- Vas-y Bella défoule-toi! Insulte-moi à ta guise!

J'étais sincère, qu'elle le fasse, je m'en fichais carrément.


	32. 2 janvier entre 3:00 et 4:00

**Entre 3 :00 et 4 :00**

**Point de vue de Bella**

- Edward! C'est pas… le temps… de rigoler.

- Je rigole pas je suis sérieux.

J'en avais marre de ses niaiseries, il ne m'aidait vraiment pas. Je souffrais terriblement, j'avais d'énormes douleurs plus qu'insupportable.

- La ferme Edward!

Je me mis à crier de plus bel, mais cette fois-ci je sentais que ça voulait sortir tout seul, sans mon aide. J'empoignai l'épaule d'Edward avec ma main et je m'appuyai dessus.

- Aie!!!

Il faillit tomber, lui déjà assis sur une chaise près du lit. Ça poussait encore tout seul, devais-je le dire? Je décidai de l'aider à sortir, mais mon médecin m'arrêta de suite.

- Ne pousse pas!

J'obéis, l'infirmière me demanda de me tenir les jambes et de m'accroupir. Avec difficulté je réussis à le faire.

- Tu vas être prête à accoucher le premier bébé Bella, quand t'as une contraction tu pousse! Ne cris surtout pas en poussant.

Edward me tenait la main et le dos, me le caressant doucement.

- Tu vas y arriver amour.

J'avais chaud et j'étais déjà épuisée à cause de ses foutus douleurs. La contraction s'amenait et je me mis à pousser de toutes mes forces. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, j'avais terriblement mal, c'était encore plus douloureux que les contractions, le passage du bébé faisait très mal et j'en avais trois à faire passer. Je pris une pause, je voulus m'écrouler sur le lit, mais Edward m'en empêcha en me tenant le dos.

- Courage amour!

Je soufflai pour respirer.

- Vas-y Bella, je crois que tu peux pousser!

Je forçai plus fort encore, je sentais mon premier fils glisser à l'intérieur de moi pour sortir et je me sentis soudainement soulagé.

- Ça y'est! Le premier est là! Cria de joie Carlisle.

Je souris, Edward me lâcha le dos, m'autorisant à m'étendre. Mon médecin prit la parole.

- Il peut y avoir quelques minutes entre chaque naissance, repose-toi un peu.

Edward me caressa les cheveux et m'embrassa la joue.

- Ça va Bella?

- Oui, je suis épuisée et j'en ai encore deux à mettre au monde.

Il prit ma main et l'embrassa. Le pleur d'un bébé surgit enfin. Edward sourit et m'embrassa encore une fois le front.

- Il est bien là maintenant!

- Edward… tu peux me dire la couleur de ses cheveux?

Il me regarda d'un large sourire.

- Bien sûr! Je reviens tout de suite!

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bébé. Il prit un moment pour l'observer et revint vers moi.

- Il est trop joli Bella, je crois que tu vas être contente.

Il me fit à nouveau un sourire et il continua.

- Il a les yeux gris pour le moment…. Il est roux.

Je regardai Edward avec surprise.

- Roux tu dis?

- Oui, je te montrerai.

- Oui Bella, Edward était roux bébé, sur des photos je l'ai vu.

Je souris, un nouveau truc que je ne savais pas de lui. Mes fils étaient réellement des minis Edward. Les yeux gris, ils deviendront peut être verts en vieillissant. Soudainement j'eu une autre contraction.

- Ça recommence!

- Il faut que tu te replace Bella.

Edward m'aida à m'assoir. Les mains sur mes jambes, je me remis à pousser, la douleur était insoutenable. Je poussai encore de toutes mes forces et j'arrêtai une fois la douleur estompée. Edward m'épongea le front, mais la douleur revint pratiquement immédiatement, je dû donc pousser de nouveau. Me sentant libre, je me laissai tomber sur le lit, mais je ne pu me reposer, car une contraction encore plus douloureuse surgit. Je me mis à crier de plus bel, Edward m'aida à me replacer, mais je n'en pouvais déjà plus.

- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus Edward. J'en suis pas capable.

Bella il le faut, c'est le dernier. Pousse ma grande. Me dit Carlisle.

Ça me faisait mal, le bébé poussait aussi, j'essayai de pousser, mais avec difficulté.

- La tête est là Bella, une dernière!

Je me tenais les jambes difficilement et je poussai encore une fois, mais je ne sentais pas le bébé glisser hors de moi. J'entendis des claquements métalliques.

- On va devoir t'aider Bella, je déteste à devoir utiliser ses trucs.

- Non! Je vais pousser!

Je ne voulais pas qu'il utilise des forceps sur mon bébé. Je me tenais les jambes avec force et je me remis à pousser de plus belle, je poussais et poussais encore.

- La tête est sortie Bella, je vais pouvoir le sortir moi-même, mais pousse un peu pour m'aider.

Je poussai une dernière fois et je m'écroulai sur le lit. Je soupirai de soulagement. Edward me caressait le front et me bécota partout sur le visage, je lui souris.

- Tu as réussis amour, c'est fini maintenant.

- Oui, je l'ai fait, sans aucune aide.

- Je suis fier de toi!

- Je suis épuisée Edward… je suis fatiguée.

- Dors, ça te fera du bien.

**Entre 3 :00 et 4 :00**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

- Edward! C'est pas… le temps… de rigoler.

- Je rigole pas je suis sérieux.

Elle avait cru que je lui avais fait une blague.

- La ferme Edward!

Mon amour se mit à crier encore plus fort et elle s'appuya su mon épaule à cause de la douleur, surement. Je faillis tomber de ma chaise.

- Aie!!!

Je sentis que Bella allait faire ce que je pensais. Mon père aussi.

- Ne pousse pas!

L'infirmière s'approcha de Bella.

- Tu vas devoir t'assoir jeune fille et te tenir les jambes pour pousser. Ça va t'être plus facile.

Bella se releva et essaya de s'assoir, mais avec difficulté. Je compris qu'elle allait enfin accoucher de nos bébés. Ma nervosité monta encore plus.

- Tu vas être prête à accoucher le premier bébé Bella, quand t'as une contraction tu pousse! Ne cris surtout pas en poussant. Lui dit mon père.

Je lui pris la main à nouveau et je lui caressai doucement le dos, pour l'apaiser.

- Tu vas y arriver amour.

Je voyais que Bella était sur le point de pousser, elle devenait rouge et son visage se crispa de douleur, elle essayait de ne pas crier, elle y réussit et s'essouffla après sa poussée.

- Courage amour!

Elle souffla encore plus.

- Vas-y Bella, je crois que tu peux pousser!

Je savais que ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée de les mettre au monde naturellement. J'en avais le cœur blessé à la voir souffrir ainsi. Elle poussa encore une fois.

- Ça y'est! Le premier est là! Cria de joie Carlisle.

Je savais qu'elle pouvait maintenant se reposer. Je lui lâchai le dos pour qu'elle puisse s'étendre. Son médecin prit la parole.

- Il peut y avoir quelques minutes entre chaque naissance, repose-toi un peu.

Je lui caressai les cheveux et je l'embrassai doucement sur la joue.

- Ça va Bella?

- Oui, je suis épuisée et j'en ai encore deux à mettre au monde.

Je lui embrassai la main, j'entendis mon fils pleurer, enfin, il donnait signe de vie. Je souris à Bella et je l'embrassai sur le front.

- Il est bien là maintenant!

- Edward… tu peux me dire la couleur de ses cheveux?

Je la regardai d'un large sourire. Bella ne pouvait pas attendre avant de savoir s'il me ressemblait.

- Bien sûr! Je reviens tout de suite!

Je me levai et je me rendis près du bébé. Je le regardai avec passion. Il était si petit et il avait les yeux ouvert. D'un gris pâle et un fin duvet roux. Je souris, il était comme moi, mais il avait le nez et la bouche de Bella, en plus petit. Je retournai auprès de Bella.

- Il est trop joli Bella, je crois que tu vas être contente.

Je lui souris et je continuai.

- Il a les yeux gris pour le moment…. Il est roux.

Elle me regarda bizarrement, mais qu'est-ce que j'avais dit?

- Roux tu dis?

- Oui, je te montrerai.

- Oui Bella, Edward était roux bébé, sur des photos je l'ai vu.

Bella sourit, elle avait ce qu'elle voulait, des bébés qui me ressemblaient. Des yeux et des cheveux, mais pas du visage. Elle eut soudainement un soubresaut et se remit à crier.

- Ça recommence!

- Il faut que tu te replace Bella.

Je l'aidai à se rassoir, elle posa ses mains sur ses jambes et elle poussa de nouveau, de toutes ses forces. Elle allait s'épuiser à faire ça. Elle arrêta de pousser et je l'épongeai d'un linge humide froid, mais elle recommença à avoir mal et elle dû recommencer à pousser presque immédiatement. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit après sa poussée, mais elle dû se relever immédiatement car une autre douleur avait surgit. Je la sentais épuisée, je me sentais inutile en ce moment, je ne pouvais même pas l'aider. Bella cria très fort et je l'aidai à se relever, mais elle ne poussa pas, j'étais sûr qu'elle ne s'en sentait plus capable. Elle devait le faire.

- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus Edward. J'en suis pas capable.

- Bella il le faut, c'est le dernier. Pousse ma grande. Lui dit Carlisle.

Elle essayait de pousser, mais elle en avait de la difficulté, elle était épuisé.

- La tête est là Bella, une dernière!

Bella essaya toujours de pousser, mais elle en était plus capable. Son médecin sortis les forceps.

- On va devoir t'aider Bella, je déteste à devoir utiliser ses trucs.

- Non! Je vais pousser!

Je compris qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il utilise ce truc sur notre bébé. Elle se replaça et poussa de plus belle, elle poussa aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait, jusqu'à ce que le bébé sorte.

- La tête est sortie Bella, je vais pouvoir le sortir moi-même, mais pousse un peu pour m'aider.

Elle poussa une dernière fois et elle s'écroula sur le lit, mon cœur battait la chamade. Bella soupira de soulagement. Enfin elle était libérée, elle pouvait se reposer. Je lui caressai le front et l'embrassai tout partout sur le visage et je lui souris.

- Tu as réussis amour, c'est fini maintenant.

- Oui, je l'ai fait, sans aucune aide.

- Je suis fier de toi!

- Je suis épuisée Edward… je suis fatiguée.

- Dors, ça te fera du bien.

Bella me sourit et elle ferma les yeux. Je lui pris la main et la collai à ma joue. Carlisle me regarda.

- Edward ça va?

- Oui, parfaitement, je suis enfin content que tout ça soit fini.

- Oui, moi aussi, on devrait la laisser dormir. Vos garçons vont bien pour des prématurés, une semaine et demi et ils pourront respirer tous seuls.

Je souris.

- Je peux en prendre un?

- Oui, ils sont à toi!

Je m'approchai de l'un d'eux et je l'observai, ils étaient tous pareils, comment les différencier?


	33. 2 janvier entre 4:00 et 5:00

**ENFIN!!!! LA SUITE! Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Entre 4 :00 et 5 :00**

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas le prendre longtemps, mais le médecin m'autorisa à le prendre une heure. Je pris le premier né, Anthony. Il était si petit… et si léger. Je le callai dans mon bras, il gigota un peu et il se mit à pleurer. Je regardai Bella, qui dormait toujours. Je sortis de la chambre avec mon fils et je me rendis à celle d'Alice.

Je frappai doucement à la porte. Anthony pleurait toujours et je le berçai pour le calmer. Jasper apparut quand la porte s'ouvrit, il m'avait l'air endormi.

- Désolé vieux, C'est Alice, elle m'a dit de venir la réveillé quand mes petits seraient là.

Il baissa les yeux vers mes bras, il avait surement entendu mon fils pleurer. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage et ses yeux s'ouvrirent, comme-ci d'un coup il n'était plus fatigué. Il se retourna.

- Al' vient voir! Edward est là!

- Edward?

Je l'entendis débarquer du lit et s'amener à côté de Jasper.

- Et puis? Ils sont…

Elle regarda la petite chose dans mon bras.

- Oh, Edward… il est trop mignon!

- Tu veux le prendre?

Elle me fit un large sourire et je le lui mis dans les bras.

- C'est lequel?

- Anthony, le premier né.

- Il ressemble à Bella.

- Oui, mais il a hérité mes cheveux et mes yeux.

- Ouais, il a beaucoup de vous deux.

Je souris.

- Comment va Bella? Elle doit être épuisée?

- Oui, elle c'est endormie dès que le dernier est né. Elle a été courageuse.

Alice sourit.

- Je suis contente que ça ce soit bien passé.

- Oui moi aussi.

Jasper déposa sa main sur la minuscule tête de mon fils.

- Il est trop beau, moi je trouve, qu'il te ressemble Edward.

Je souris.

- Oui, c'est l'avis de papa aussi. Y'a que Bella qui va pouvoir en être sûr de la ressemblance.

Alice me rendit le bébé.

- Merci, je vais aller le montrer à maman.

- C'est une bonne idée Edward.

- À plus tard!

- Oui, c'est ça.

Je me rendis à la chambre de mes parents et je frappai avant d'entrer.

- Maman? Les bébés sont nés.

- Oh Edward, tu en a un avec toi!

- Oui, tiens si tu veux le prendre.

Je le lui mis dans les bras, elle me passa Carlie. Elle était beaucoup plus pesante qu'Anthony.

- Oh Edward! Il est trop mignon, on dirait toi quand tu es né.

Je soupirai, au bout du compte il me ressemblait.

- C'est pas l'avis d'Alice et ni du miens, elle dit qu'il ressemble à Bella.

- Oui, c'est sûr un peu.

- Si tu le dis.

Carlie chigna un peu, je la berçai et elle se calma. Anthony se mit à crier de plus bel. Esmée me le tendit.

- Je crois qu'il te veut.

Je souris et le reprit après avoir déposai ma sœur dans son moïse. Anthony se calma dès que je le repris, j'en fus surpris.

- Tu vois, c'est toi qu'il voulait Edward.

- Oui, je vois. Et je crois que je devrais le rapporter.

- Oui tu devrais!

Je sortis de la chambre et me rendis à celle de Bella, qui dormait toujours à mon arrivé.

- Elle est vraiment épuisé papa.

- Oui, elle a eut du courage de les mettre au monde de cette façon. Attends-toi à ce qu'elle prenne du temps avant de s'en remettre.

- Oui je sais.

Je posai mon fils dans sa couveuse. Je savais qu'ils n'allaient pas rester avec nous.

- Le médecin va les emmener à l'hôpital?

- Oui, il a fait venir une ambulance, Bella va devoir y aller aussi.

- Oh! Je peux y aller moi aussi?

Il me sourit.

- Oui évidemment!

Je lui souris.

- Je veux être là quand elle se réveillera.

- Je te comprends!

Je m'approchai de mon amour et l'embrassai sur le front. Elle dormait vraiment dur. On lui avait soigné les blessures que les petits lui avaient infligées, avec des points de sutures. Elle était même devenue trop blanche à mon goût, ce qui m'inquiéta.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'elle ne va pas bien?

- Oui je sais, elle est plus blanche, mais comme tu vois, la perfusion dans son bras l'aide à aller mieux, le temps que l'ambulance arrive.

- Oh, ok.

J'entendis une sirène au loin, je souris.

- La voilà!

Je me rendis à l'extérieur, Carlisle avait compris que je m'en occupais et il resta avec Bella. Au bout de cinq minutes, je remonté avec les ambulanciers. Je regardai mon père.

- Je vais devoir la prendre dans mes bras pour la porter à l'ambulance.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée?

- On a pas le choix Dr Cullen, le brancard ne peux venir jusqu'ici. Lui dit un ambulancier.

- Bon, d'accord. Fais attention Edward quand tu l'as prend.

- Oui oui, je sais!

Je me dirigeai vers ma femme et avec délicatesse je la pris par le dessous de ses genoux et le dos. Elle eut le réflexe de mettre ses bras autour de mon cou.

- Edward… Murmura-t-elle.

- Dors amour, on va à l'hôpital.

Je compris qu'elle était consciente et qu'elle allait surement très bien. L'accouchement l'avait juste réellement épuisé. Je descendis à l'ambulance tranquillement. Les ambulanciers se chargèrent des bébés, qu'ils portèrent dans leur bras. Tout était installé dans le véhicule pour mes chéris.

À l'hôpital on installa Bella dans une chambre seule et les bébés étaient en observations dans une salle pour prématurés. Dans trois semaines ils pourront sortirent d'ici. Une fois m'être assuré que tout était beau pour Bella, j'allai voir mes bébés. J'étais trop fier de mon amour et encore plus d'avoir des enfants, trois d'un coup c'était beaucoup!

Je regardai chaque enfant, je n'avais aucun moyen de les différencier, va falloir m'y habituer. Je remarquai qu'il en avait un différent des deux autres. J'entrai ma main dans le trou prévu à cet effet et je lui caressai sa petite main, les yeux ouverts, ils étaient plus foncés que ceux de ses frères, un phénomène encore plus rare que des triplés identiques. Il avait les yeux de Bella.

Une infirmière se planta à côté de moi.

- Vous voulez leur donner à boire?

Je souris.

- Je peux?

- Bien sûr! Ils sont à vous!

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un des incubateurs de mes fils, mais je l'arrêtai.

- Non, je veux commencer avec lui!

- Comme vous voulez, mais je vais vous aider à les nourrir, il ne faut pas les faire patienter trop longtemps.

Je souris et elle me donna Cody, oui, il sera Cody, mon fils aux yeux bruns, si brun ils seront! Je m'installai sur la chaise berçante et l'infirmière me tendit le biberon. Le petit se mit à tété immédiatement, faiblement, mais il y arrivait. Un moment précieux à mes yeux. Ses yeux pratiquement noirs m'observaient tout au long de son boire. Je donnai aussi le biberon à Ethan, l'infirmière avait nourri Anthony.

* * *

**J'espère ne pas trop tarder pour écrire la suite, jai deux fic en cours d'écriture.**

**merci à tous de me lire.**


	34. 2 janvier entre 5:00 et 6:00, final

**Voici le dernier chapitre. **

**merci pour les reviews ;)**

**J'espère qu'elle vous a plus.  
**

* * *

**Entre 5:00 et 6 :00**

**Point de vue de Bella**

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, il m'avait fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser ce que je venais de vivre… la naissance de mes fils. Une chose que je ne referai plus jamais. Mettre au monde par moi-même trois bébés d'un coup. Ça avait été épuisant et encore là je ne m'en étais tout à fait pas remis.

Je passai ma main sur mon visage puis dans mes cheveux et j'ouvris grands les yeux. Je me trouvais dans une chambre qui sentait le désinfectant médicale, elle était tout blanc de murs… j'étais seule. On m'avait revêtis le cadeau de Rose. Je me demandais ce que les autres faisaient, ils étaient surement quelque part dans l'hôpital. Je voulais voir mes fils, mais ils étaient trop petits pour que je les prenne, trop faibles aussi.

Une infirmière entra avec son matériel médical.

- Oh vous êtes réveillé! Comment allez-vous Isabella?

- Bella… je vais bien. Où est… mon mari?

Elle me sourit.

- Il est avec ses fils, il les observe depuis votre arrivé.

Je souris. Edward était heureux.

- Je peux le voir et les bébés aussi?

- D'abord je dois prendre votre température et votre pression. Je vous ai trouvé courageuse de les mettre au monde de la sorte.

- Merci.

J'avais hâte de voir Edward et mes petits. L'infirmière s'occupa de moi et sortit de la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward entra.

- Bella, mon amour!

- Edward!

Il m'embrassa tendrement et colla son front au mien. J'humai son odeur, il sentait bon.

- Je suis fier de toi, tu a été vraiment courageuse!

Je lui souris.

- Je veux les voir!

- Je sais, mais tu dois être capable de marcher pour ça. Je ne peux pas les apporter ici, ils sont trop faibles, ils vont devoir rester à l'hôpital durant 2 semaines.

- Oh! Aide-moi alors à me lever.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Il n'y à même pas 12 heures que tu as accouché.

- Edward, je veux les voir!

Il soupira et me caressa les cheveux.

- D'accord, je vais chercher Carlisle.

Il sortit de la chambre. Carlisle était ici? Je regardai vers la fenêtre, j'espérais qu'on m'autorise à aller les voir. J'étais dans mes songes quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

- Bella?

C'était Carlisle, je me retournai et lui souris. Il avait apporté une chaise roulante.

- Tu pourras les voir que si tu t'assois là dedans.

- D'accord.

À l'habitude j'aurais refusé, mais je voulais tellement les voir.

- Où est Edward?

- Avec les petits.

Il m'aida à m'assoir dans la chaise. Mon mari ne pouvait les quitter plus de 3 minutes. J'en souriais. Carlisle poussa ma chaise jusqu'à la salle des prématurés. Une fois à l'intérieur Edward prit la relève, Carlisle quitta la pièce et Edward m'embrassa tendrement.

Ils sont là bas.

Il me pointait l'endroit et roula la chaise jusque là. Il baissa le niveau de l'incubateur d'un des bébés, pour que je puisse y glisser mes mains par les ouvertures. Je caressai la petite main fragile de mon fils. Il bougea à mon touché et serra mon doigt. Je souris. Il était quand même assez fort, tout comme son père.

- Il est si mignon! Si petit!

- Oui, mais ils vont bien, ils n'ont rien. Ils sont juste nés trop tôt.

Je regardai Edward et je lui souris.

- Je te crois, mais c'est si triste, de le voir branché ainsi pour qu'il puisse respirer.

- Je sais. Regarde celui-là, a les yeux foncés.

J'aurais préféré les yeux d'Edward.

- Ils vont avoir les yeux bruns?

- Celui là oui, les autres ils sont gris.

Je fus surprise.

- Ils sont identiques non?

- Oui, mais on a une exception, d'après Carlisle c'est impossible, à moins que quelque chose ait causé ça durant la grossesse. Où encore on en a deux identiques, que t'avais 2 ovules et qu'un s'est divisé en deux.

Je souris.

- Ils ont tous les trois tes cheveux.

- À peu près.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, Carlisle entra.

- J'ai les tests Edward!

- Montre!

Mon mari prit le dossier et lu. Il me regarda par la suite.

- C'est comme ci t'avais eu deux grossesses, façon de parler. Y'a deux jumeaux identiques, l'autre d'un seul ovule.

- Mais ça aurait pu ce voir à l'échographie, non?

- Oui, surement, mais pas quand nous avions fait la tienne, la position des bébés nous avait empêché de voir correctement.

Je souris. Edward me prit la main.

- Lui c'est Cody.

- D'accord.

- Tu veux le prendre? Me demanda Carlisle.

- Oui!

J'étais folle de joie. C'est Edward qui s'en chargea. Il prit doucement Cody dans ses bras et me le tendit. Je le serrai contre moi. Il était si léger.

- Il est encore plus mignon!

Il ressemblait plus à moi, son duvet chevelu était brun. Une fois lavé on voyait parfaitement la couleur. Edward revint avec un autre bébé et me le passa quand Carlisle prit Cody. Celui là c'était Edward tout craché. Cuivré, yeux pâle, il avait même son nez. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Cody, je le voyais.

- Un mini Edward!

- Deux tu veux dire!

Je ris faiblement, me causant une douleur pelvienne. Edward prit le bébé.

- Ça va?

- Oui, j'ai eu mal quand j'ai ris.

Carlisle avait posé le bébé dans son lit et m'injecta dans mon tube un antidouleur. Je le remerciai. Edward remit le bébé dans sa couveuse et me ramena dans ma chambre et m'aida à me mettre dans le lit.

- Je t'aime Bella.

- Pas plus que moi!

Je souris. J'étais heureuse, j'avais tout ce que j'avais voulu. Je repensai à la journée que nous avions vécu, là où tout avait commencé, là où nous avions réellement décidé de faire notre vie ensemble. Je fermai les yeux et me remémorai cet instant magique.

_Mon regard ne lâcha pas le siens, j'essayais de réaliser ce qu'il était entrain de faire, j'étais déjà sienne, nous partagions tout déjà. Mais plus je réfléchissais, plus je réalisais où il voulait en venir. D'un coup mon cœur battait la chamade, je m'empourprai, un sourire apparût sur mes lèvres et mes yeux brillèrent de certitude. Je réalisai qu'il venait de me demander ma main. Au lieu de lui répondre par la parole, je me lançai à lui et je le serrai fort dans mes bras. J'étais la fille la plus heureuse du moment et la crainte de son départ du lendemain s'effaça à mon esprit. Je l'embrassai._

_- Dans un an, je te promets de t'épouser Bella._

_Je l'embrassai encore une fois. _

_- Oh Edward! (petit baiser) Je suis folle (petit baiser encore) de joie. (baiser) Tu veux faire (baiser et baiser) ta vie avec moi._

_- Oui Bella._

_Il me repoussa doucement et reprit l'objet qu'il avait déposai en dessous de son genoux. Je savais maintenant de quoi il s'agissait et j'avais hâte de la voir. Edward ouvrit la petite boite de velours et retira une bague de l'écrin. Il prit ma main gauche et la passa à mon annulaire et embrassa le bijou._

_Je mis ma main devant moi et j'écartai mes doigts, j'observai la bague de fiançailles. Elle était magnifique! Un diamant en forme de cœur d'où deux autres diamant, beaucoup plus petit se tenaient de chaque côté du plus gros. Le tout, posé sur un anneau fin doré._

_Je serrai une fois encore Edward. Il m'embrassa longuement._

_- Elle est trop jolie Edward!_

_- C'était la raison de ma visite, j'ai économisé pour la bague et pour le billet d'avion._

_Je le regardai un instant et je compris que depuis deux ans, il avait l'intention de m'épouser. Ça avait dû être dur de garder le secret aussi longtemps. Il se releva et alla se rassoir, je me tournai vers mon repas et nous continuâmes à manger. Je contemplai souvent la bague durant le repas. Edward me souriait chaque fois que je rivais mes yeux dessus._

_- Elle est trop jolie!_

_Je savais maintenant que j'allais y penser jusqu'à son retour et qu'Alice allait devoir endurer mon excitation à cet évènement durant un an._

_FIN_

_

* * *

_

**Si vous êtes déçu qu'elle soit fini, bien, j'en ai deux autre en cours d'écriture, vous n'avez qu'à aller les lires, elles sont dans mon profile, merci.**

**Dites ce que vous avez pensez de la fiction **

**biz à tous et merci de m'avoir lu.  
**


End file.
